A Veil of Thorns
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: AU. MA rating. Chise has been offered as a sacrifice to a demon. Her captors didn't expect her to speak to the beast, OR that he would listen to what she had to say. This is a darker Chise X Elias pairing. Chise is therefore older, grittier, and at Elias' mercy. Darker themes found inside, thus the rating. Pairings will include various forms for Elias, so don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note.

This is an experiment for me...if people like it I have ideas on which direction this story could take. If I have no takers, I'll leave it as a one shot.

This is an AU story based in a modern setting. It has an MA rating. This is a darker Chise X Elias pairing. Chise is therefore older, grittier, and at Elias' mercy. Darker themes found inside, thus the rating. Pairings will include various forms for Elias, meaning beast form sex RIGHT from the get go. This chapter contains such interactions...so don't like? Don't read it. like it? Review/like/follow it. All give me encouragement. I don't own the original characters, just the plot and steamy extras...

Chapter 1

Chise Hatori huffed. High school was such a lonely place. She didn't fit anywhere. She was the only person in the whole school who didn't 'fit' with any of the cliques. Not the popular girls, of course, nor the super over achiever girls either. She wasn't sporty, or nerdy. Not the Arty kids, the musicians, the photography and film kids, or traditional geeks wanted anything to do with her.

Not one place for Chise Hatori to belong. But then again, she was used to that. You didn't get to be 17 and a ward of the state by having a place to belong. She had the nickname 'the sad orphan' at school, which was rather accurate. Her dad walked out on her as a child, taking her baby brother with him, and her mother had tried to kill her, and then committed suicide.

Such a shitty backstory, no? Couldn't get worse? Keep on reading. It get's even _shittier_.

No one would adopt her, despite being a cute little girl with bright green eyes and luscious red hair. Her adorable freckles and pale skin couldn't overcome the fact she was batshit crazy.

Oh yeah. Chise Hatori was _unhinged_. Understandably so, if you think about her life to date. Her therapist said her subconscious mind was materialising her childhood trauma as actual demons for her to deal with. Monsters with many limbs, eyes and teeth. Everyone also thought she was scratching, cutting and biting _herself_ as a cry for help.

Feeling sorry for Chise yet? No? let's continue then.

As was the way with the school system, she was the one person that _everyone_ agreed was fine to push and shove around. Bullying was wrong, unless it was Chise and then it was perfectly fine to steal her clothes in the gym or lock her in a store cupboard overnight. She deserved it for being a freak, apparently.

Chise didn't have any friends and wondered why she even existed in the first place. She got average grades, was always run down, groggy from the pills the doctor made her take to sleep, and in pain from whatever fresh wound she woke up with in the morning. She lived by routine and despite doing everything her therapist told her to, the monsters never vanished.

Chise looked out of the classroom window, having finished her maths' test and waiting for the bell to signal the end of the lesson. The day would then be over and she'd have to leg it through the school to avoid whatever fresh round of punishment was in store for her if she lingered too long.

The bell went and Chise moved with such agility that she really should have been given a spot on the school track team. She flung her black backpack onto her back and ran out of the classroom begore the bell finished ringing out. Her black leather shows were flat, ideal for running like this. Her long white knee socks, grey pleated skirt, white shirt, grey tie and blazer billowed with the wind she generated as she ran. Her choppy red bob flared out as she jumped over a low wall around the courtyard and saw the main gates up ahead. Chise nodded, making good time, and ran in a straight line towards freedom.

Fump.

Chise stumbled just before the main gate and felt her mind going numb. Her vision was blurred and the distinct feeling of the world having collided with the back of her head made her question why he hadn't fallen down yet. _What…hit me…?_

"Shit she's not out yet."  
"Come on, quick, my car is round the corner."

"Shiiiiiit."

Her arms were taken and held across the shoulders of two unknown people at either side of her. Chise fought her mind's desire to fall into unconscious darkness and turned her head to see who had assaulted her this time.

Ah, how un expected? One of her classmates that considered themselves a 'true goth'. Soshou Uda grit his teeth as he helped to carry her staggering form out of the main gates and round the corner. His black hair was short, dishevelled, and he wore thick eyeliner around his dark brown eyes. He might be forced to wear the same uniform as everyone else, grey slacks in stead of the skirt the girls wore, but he used makeup to make his statement.

"…S…Soshou…why…where are we…"

"Shut up." He hissed at her and looked over her head to whoever held her other arm. "Hurry up. Before she comes round."

"Man this is such a bad idea."

"No. It's perfect. No one will miss _her_. Now come on!"

 _He's right…no one will miss me…_ Chise finally lost the fight to stay conscious just as she was bundled into the tiny boot of Soshou's car. "The rewards will be well worth _her_ sacrifice." Her last memory before blacking out was the sadistic way be grinned at her, before snuffing out the light as he closed the boot. Everything went black after that…

"mm…nnnn…"

"Just in time Chise. Awake for the grand finale!" Chise heard Soshou's voice and snapped her green eyes open. The first thing she realised was the fact she was on her back, her wrists in shackles and chained apart above her head. The second thing she realised was her state of _total_ undress. She craned her neck, bringing her chin to her chest to see she was naked. Her ankles were tied together with rope and her pale skin had strange symbols painted onto her flesh…with what she would soon realise was _not_ red paint. She was in the centre of a white chalk circle on a concrete floor, and candles were scattered around what looked like a basement. She whimpered when she saw that not only were there dead chickens and pigs hanging, necks slit and blood pooling slowly into bowls surrounding her, but the walls were filled with the many eyes of the monsters her mind conjured. They were watching, but not attacking…yet…"Ready?"

"Yes Grand master."

Chise whimpered and looked left and right. Five people wearing long black hooded cloaks knelt around her, with Soshou sat on his hunches an inch from her head. He craned over to gleam down at her and wave a black leather bound book at her

"You should feel honoured Chise. My coven and I have been working our way through so many rituals and yet the _one_ we _desperately_ wanted to do was out of our reach. To summon the horned one."

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Chise shuddered and trashed against her bindings, to no avail. "P-Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone I _swear_. I-"

"You won't tell anyone because you're the final sacrifice." He smirked at how pale she looked and he tapped her nose playfully. "You see, we needed someone who we could sacrifice, who would be a virgin, and no one would miss. You can understand how our options were very limited. And then it occurred to me last month that _you_ were _everything_ we were looking for. No one would have touched _you_ , and no one would bat and eye if you never turned up to school again."

Chise whimpered, her green eyes fixated on an athame he gestured with. Sharp, serrated and housed a black gemstone on the pommel. "Any last words?"

Chise turned her head to stare at the ceiling. So this would be it? Her final moment? From her life so far, what could she possibly say? She couldn't beg on behalf of her loved ones, as she had none. She couldn't threaten him with the cops, as no one would report her missing. She doubted he'd let her body turn up to incriminate him either. "Really? Nothing you want to say before we offer you up?" He seemed disappointed with her.

"…I don't want to die…"

"Wow. So profound." Soshou sniggered at her and lowered his athame to her throat. He led the rest of this coven in chanting something old and foreign to her ears. If she wasn't so scared and clinging to every last second of life, she might have wondered what language that was. He cut a long, thin slice just below her clavicles. Not a fatal wound, but still a painful one. Which made Chise wonder…how exactly was she to die?

Her attention was drawn to the terrified howling the walls were making. The things that tormented her, were afraid?

"Holy-fuck!"

The ground beneath her started to move and slither against her skin. At first she thought she might be laid on a bed of snakes, but every now and then something sharp would scratch at her skin. The coven chanted even more intently around her, spurred on by whatever was happening to Chise. She found that the more she thrashed, the more the she was caught and cut on whatever moved around her restrained body, so she stilled. "Here he comes! The Horned one! The King of Thorns!" The hooded men, who were probably all her classmates, all bowed as a black mass gathered at her feet. It rose up, twisting and writhing on itself until it towered over her.

 _…_ _this is it…I'm going to die…is that something my mind has come up with, or something they really have summoned?_

Red eyes bore out from the dark mass and seemed to stare down at her. The Sibilant hissing that filled her ears made her fear it was the latter. _Holy crap. Soshou actually summoned a demon huh? After all that talk at school he really did it…well shit._

Two large arms grew from the mass, the darkest shade of purple she'd ever seen and tipped with sharp black talons. They lowered to press to the writhing floor at either side of her head ominously. Chise was in full mental break down, when she heard _laughter_.

Soshou was cackling with glee, at the fact he'd summoned this creature, and she was about to be fed to it. He found this _funny?_

In that moment all her fear turned to blind rage. Never before had her misfortune been caused by an actual person she could blame. Soshou was defiantly guilty for her misery this time, so she had one powerful thought resonating deep in her chest. _I'm taking you down with me damn it!_

Chise turned her scowl up to the creature just in time to see the what looked like a veil of thorns part over it's mighty form. The dark tendrils slithered out of it's back and felt at the ground around her. A colossal white skull stared down at her. Crimson eyes glowed from the back of fathomless sockets, and two sets of horns sat upon his 'head' like a crown. One set were dark and spiralled up and outward, and the second set was white, thick and framed it's 'face' with pointed tips. It's body was covered in black fur and a pair of knees lowered to press at either side of her thighs. She was still panting and still glaring as he lowered his face. The creature opened his jaws and looked seconds away from using those sharp looking incisors to tear the flesh from her body.

"Wait!" Chise shouted with what little strength she had left and looked up at the creature with conviction.

She was more that a little surprised when the beast shut its jaws and turned its head to regard her with one of its crimson eyes. Not as surprised as Soshou and the coven was, apparently. _it's...looking at me. Is it listening?!_

"C-Can she do that?" One of the hooded figures called out in panic to their leader.

"No she can't." Soshou held the athame at a right angle from his wrist and bowed his head. "Mighty child of thorn, horned one, Pilum Murale, accept this offering and bestow your gifts upon your chosen ones." Chise panicked when the beast seemed to lift it's gaze to Soshou and growled in response. _Oh no you don't arsehole!_

"Hay? I'm talking to you, big guy." Chise was trembling, but she knew this was her last act, so she'd do it well. The creature tilted his skull once more to regard her. "You want me? Fine. You can have me. But they die first." Chise was still panting and looked him right in the eye as he watched her. "Come on? Don't you have standards where you come from? You want to bind yourself to _these_ idiots?" She didn't even think as any reason she could piece together came spilling from her lips. "They'll use you to do something stupid, like make their cocks bigger so they don't _feel so pathetic_ around girls. I mean I'm probably the only naked body they've ever seen, and they had to jump and knock me out to get my pants off." The demon's jaws opened and she could have _sworn_ it huffed with amusement at her.

"Shut your mouth you bitch!" Soshou, more worried at how his new master seemed to be _listening to her,_ than her insult itself. "Sacrifices don't talk back." He turned his athame hilt downward and prepared to bring his fist down to break his nose. "Now be quiet."

"W-where are the manners these days huh? Y-you're a gentleman aren't you? You wouldn't eat a girl before fulfilling her last request would you?" Chise chuckled nervously, unsure where this bout of bravery was coming from. Perhaps it as the adrenaline thundering through her veins? Yes, she wasn't brave, she was desperate. "Come on. The last thing you want is to be enslaved to any of them. They say you'd be their master, but I swear it will be nob magic and ego rubbing for you the whole time." His eye seemed to widen, and his jaws opened once more.

 **"** **And how would my existence be better if I were to be bound to you instead?"**

Chise felt her heart hammer so quickly and with such force she thought it would leap out of her chest and into the creature's waiting mouth at any moment. Its voice was deep, gravelly and held such dark intent in its haunting tones. Somehow knowing the creature was sentient made him scarier than if he'd been a wild beast. That meant he wasn't going to eat her because he was hungry or ordered to, but because he _wanted_ to.

"No nob, so no nob magic for a start." Chise blurted in a panic, and she could have sworn there was a chuckling undertone to the way he growled at her.

"That's it." Soshou was livid. "You don't need to be awake for this next part, bitch." Chise saw the pummel and knew she had pushed her luck. Chise yelped and closed her eyes as she prepared for the impact.

Instead she heard a wet cough above her head.

"…wha…?"

The sound of screaming caused Chise to open her eyes wide and look around the basement. All five men were being held against the far walls, by their necks, by living tendrils of black shadow. They all converged at his back, showing her that it was the demon that held them there, dangling and gripping the thorny appendages for dear life.

 **"** **You were saying?"**

Chise gawked up at the creature. Well shit, this had gone in a very different direction to what she'd expected. Hope flickered in her green eyes at the prospect of getting to live.

"Well…I wouldn't abuse you like they would." She gulped, wishing she was quicker at thinking on her feet, or back as it were. "I mean, _you_ must have things you want. Wh-what do _you_ want?"

 **"…** **in all my millennia no one has ever asked me that."** Chise gulped and shrugged as much as her chains would allow her to.

"Well that's kind of rude isn't it? Bringing you all the way here from…wherever…to do…whatever…without asking what you want?"

 **"** **Yes. I agree."** The creature lifted it's might head and regarded the five whimpering men he held by their necks. **"And normally I'm summoned by high mages, not children who wet themselves at the first sign of danger."** Most of them had patches on their grey trousers showing they had indeed wet their pants.

 _Holy crap. This is really happening. He's actually considering choosing me over them, I think._

"Total disclosure? I want to live. I haven't done much of that so far so I _really_ don't want to die here."

 **"** **That is very honest of you."**

"I'm an honest kind of girl." Chise gulped and tried to look composed as the creature knelt over her naked, blood painted body. "M-My name is Chise, by the way. Chise Hatori. What…is your name?"

It hadn't escaped her notice that he seemed to respond to her being civil and polite to him. So by all means she would charm the hell out of him if it kept her breathing.

 **"** **I have had many names."** The sound of gasping and something wet moving crept through the air around them. **"Some of my masters have given me names. Titles. Ranks."**

"Don't you have your own name?"

 **"** **If I did I don't remember it."** He inclined his skull at her and narrowed those crimson eyes on her. **"I have a name I** ** _prefer_** **. From the last time I was here. I will give it to you if you make a covenant with me."**

"Erm, what's one of those?" He barked with laughter, his jaws wide and his fur became tousled with the force of his mirth.

 **"** **You don't even know what you are doing, do you child?"**

"Chise." She reminded him, wanting to keep the fact she was a living person and not an offering at the forefront of his mind. "And _no_ , I don't."

 **"** **I will either consume you, and become bound to one of them, or consume them, and become bound to you. Forever."**

"Well I vote for option number two. That means I'm alive, right?" He chuckled again and nodded his mighty skull.

 **"** **Yes. I will keep you alive and unharmed. But you will give me something in return."** The creature lowered it's jaws and she could smell his rotting breath on her face. Chise fought the urge to gag in the name of not getting eaten.

"What do you want from me?"

 **"** **Total obedience."** His voice hummed with gratification. **"I will be the master, and you will be the slave. If I want you to dance, you will dance. If I want you to groom my fur or pull shards of bone from between my teeth, you will do so without complaining."**

"OK. Sounds…doable." Chise grimaced at the idea of preening bits of victims from his jaws, but better that than to _be_ the bits of flesh between his teeth.

 **"** **You will pander to my every need and curiosity."** His jaws opened and his tongue licked at his many teeth hungrily.

"…what does _that_ mean?" She felt her stomach turn. The excitement in his dark voice as he chuckled sent a shudder through her body.

 **"** **I means you get to live, which is what you really want is it not?"** The demon seemed to incline his skull as if to raise a brow at her. **"Are you in a** ** _position_** **to refuse?"** Chise looked down at her chained body, naked, painted with creepy blood symbols and prone beneath the knees of this horrifying creature.

"Nope, not really." Chise exhaled deeply, ever the realist, and forced a polite smile to her face. "So any other demands Master?"

 **"** **Just one."** He honest to God shrugged at her, lifting his protruding rib cage as he did so. **"A formality must be observed."**

"…am I going to like this?"

 **"** **Probably not."** He cackled darkly and lowered his hands to the floor below her armpits. Her arms were still chained up and out from her body. **"I require blood."**

"Well it's your lucky day. There are five donors against the walls." He chuckled deeply, amused by her desperate humour and lowered onto all fours above her. His teeth were right in front of her face, demanding her full attention. Even as they opened and his tongue slithered out she didn't allow herself to scream. Even though her every instinct told her to turn away, she didn't.

 **"** **I will consume them, of course, but** ** _our_** **covenant requires I take blood that is pure."**

"Ah shit." Chise blushed with an annoyed pout. "Is that what these arseholes meant by 'the sacrifice must be a virgin?'"

 **"** **I require the purest of blood to write the terms of our covenant onto your soul."** He shifted his mighty weight and crawled down her body. **"Normally I would harvest it from the corpse of the sacrifice, but as you are to live I have only one option left."**

"…what…would that be?" Her voice became high pitched and wobbled in her throat. She couldn't look down past her chest because of her restraints, and he had already slithered past her navel. "Erm, wh-what are you-holy fuck!" He took hold of her ankles and lowered his jaws to bite through the rope with ease. He did so fluidly, and parted her ankles the moment he spat out her bindings. "Erm, h-hello? Wh-what are you going to do to me?" For the first time since she spoke to the demon her green eyes watered and she allowed her fear to rise to her tongue. It didn't still the beast however. He threw her legs open and took hold of the underside of her thighs before she could hope to snap her legs shut. He chuckled, amused at the resistance he felt as he pushed her knees up and apart.

 **"** **I told you Chise."** Her name sounded unnatural coming from him. She didn't focus on that however, as the feel of his breath on her most intimate flesh overwhelmed her with fear. **"I require your purest blood."**

"S-still not understanding why you're-"

 **"** **Your hymen, Chise. I require the virginal flesh."**

She strangled a scream in her throat. Had her hands been free she would have held her mouth, maybe even tried to crawl away from him. But she wouldn't do anything but grit her teeth and bare the stretching intrusion of his tongue as it forced it's way past her labia. The wet organ twisted and inched back and forth, never going too far past the entrance. The burning feeling made her sob and bit her lips to stop herself from begging him to stop. After all, this was the means by which she was going to get to walk out of this place in one piece, and not shredded along his jaws. The demon came back into view, the very tip of his tongue coated red. If anything Chise was disappointed. All that pain for hardly any blood?

"I-Is that all there was?" He chuckled and lowered his tongue to press against the skin between her breasts. "Erm, wh-hat are you-" Blue light shimmered on the floor around them and more of those dark tendrils grew up to encase them together in a prison of thorns. Her body pulsed and he she felt something like cold ice in her veins. Branching and seeking through her body. His red eyes were glowing and he was painting her chest in a deliberate way with his blood stained saliva. There was nothing sexual about it, even when the path he took slithered over a nipple or circled either mound. He seemed to retrace his steps several times before Chise arched her body against the floor. She trembled as something deep inside of her blossomed, like a beautiful rose bud opening for the first time. And yet it hurt, like something sharp and unwavering was taking hold of something deep inside her and gripping it tightly.

 **"** **It is done."** He retracted his tongue and crouched over her quivering body. The thorn cage seemed to retreat as well, in a very final sort of way. Chise panted up at him, starting to go numb from the pain and questioning for a moment if it would have been better to let the beast eat her. She felt different on the inside. Like he'd put a piece of himself inside of her and she'd never be rid of it. **"Now, when were you going to tell me you were a Surei Bega?"**

"I…wh…what?" Chise blinked up at him, still panting and watched as he tilted his right eye towards her.

 **"** **A rare and useful thing. Many a mage would love to get their hands on you. And from the state of you, many lesser creatures have done so already."**

"…the…the monsters…?"

 **"** **Chise? Do you even know what you are?"** He seemed to teeter with excitement at the blank look on her tired face. **"It matters not. You are mine now. And I will use you as I see fit."**

"…promised."

 **"** **Hmm?"** he lowered his skull to the side so she could speak to where his ear should be. **"What was that?"**

"…do…what you promised…" He turned his head and ghosted his incisors against her cheek.

 **"** **How delightfully wicked you are Chise. Fear not. It is already done."**

She heard a slumping noise and turned her red head towards where he had pinned Soshou. Her green eyes widened and she swallowed the taste of bile back down her throat. Her classmate's body was grey, shrivelled and fixed in a horrifying silent cry. **"I fed upon them all some time ago. You were very distracting, so I forgot to release them."** He nudged her face with his snout to expose his neck to his seeking tongue. She trembled and used all her strength not to whimper when he licked the expanse of her neck, from her collar bone to her earlobe. **"You have suffered greatly, haven't you Chise?"** She didn't answer. Chise didn't take her eyes off the mummified husk of her classmate as the demon licked his way down her navel and back to the crux of her thighs. **"Let me reassure you that I will be a very** ** _affectionate_** **master. As long as you please me, I will please you."**

Chise arched against the concrete floor and exhaled choppily as his tongue intruded once more inside her. **"You really do taste sweet Chise."** He spoke to her thighs as he slid his tongue between her labia and toyed with her sore flesh. **"I won't share you with any other fae. This nectar will be mine alone. Isn't that right Chise?"**

"Y-yes master." She struggled to get the words past the lump in her throat. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to bruise when he delved deeper with her. "A-Ah too much!"

 **"** **Not enough."** He hummed, pressing his snout against her tresses and gorging himself on her fluids. **"You are mine to command, remember. You cannot refuse me anything Chise."** He caressed her with his tongue, inside and out, dragging it up over her slit, swirling the tip over her nub, and then explored the depths of her once more. The taste and feel of her inner walls was exquisite. Even the way she trembled as he forced her towards the height of ecstasy was pleasing to him. He rolled his tongue back forth, holding her under her knees to expose more of her sweet flesh to him. **"Delicious Chise."** He complimented her, tongue still deep within her and watching the way she reluctantly writhed in pleasure. **"Surei Bega. So addictive."** He pressed the bone of his snout just above the start of his teeth against her clit and nuzzled there as he lapped at her.

"MM-nnn-no I-I can't I-"

 **"** **Yes you will."** He stated with confidence, sensing the building tide of pleasure about to froth over within her. All thanks to their new connection. **"Don't fight it Chise. You have pleased your master, and now I will please you."**

"B-but I-" she halted her complaining when he took his mouth and tongue from her. She looked up and saw him shuffling to kneel between her thighs. He still held the underside of her knees, and she seemed oddly dwarfed by the giant creature as he positioned himself against her. Chise didn't bother to ask what he was about to do. She wasn't stupid. The demon released one of her knees and reached down between them. Chained down like this Chise couldn't see him part his thick black fur to take hold of a large plum coloured cock. She knew it was coming however, and didn't flinch for any other reason that the stinging sensation of being stretched as he sank his length deep into her. Much deeper than his tongue had gone. "A-ah it-it hurts it-"

 **"** **The pain is momentary."** He dismissed her pleas and rocked his monstrous hips forward. He hissed and opened his jaws up to the air, thoroughly enjoying himself at her expense. Chise whimpered and watched as this demon fucked her beyond all rational thought. He lifted her legs up and held her by her ankles. Wide and apart to give him better penetration.

"S-still stings." Chise gripped her fists above her head and tried so hard to ignore the wonderful tingling sensation trying to spark up from where they joined to the tip of her tongue.

 **"** **Allow me to help with that."** He lowered his mighty head and his tongue slithered out once more. He never slowed the rhythmic pace of their rutting even as he swiped teasingly across her clit. Chise trembled as she was caressed by tendrils that this time never cut her with their thorns. They circled and kneaded at her breasts, working her nipples to hardened points, and caressing her ribs and arms as he focused intently on her lower half. **"You're about to cum Chise."** He warned her with a mocking tone. Her cheeks were flushed, her body was tense and she grit her teeth in defiance. It amused him that she was resisting the pleasure he knew she felt. He released her ankles and held the underside of her knees again. He pushed them down curve her back and open her up even more. His thrusts reached even deeper as he crouched over her, grinding her down into the floor. His jaws nudged at her cheek and he darted his tongue out to taste her parted lips. **"There. Right there."**

Chise howled with delight as she came so hard she felt dizzy from it. Her body trembled and she welcomed his continued thrusting as it prolonged her bliss. As she moaned the demon slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. The fleeting fizzing feeling of completion made her sigh, and she then realised that he was caressing the tip of her tongue almost tenderly. Chise came down from her high and thankfully didn't have to accept this odd gesture for much longer. **"CH-Chise!"** He howled up at the roof and pumped his hips into hers. She watched as his red eyes vanished for a moment and his breathing rasped sluggishly. She'd never had sex before, but she imagined that all men looked like that after they came. Human or demon. Mouth open, breathing laboured and with an air of total satisfaction about them. **"…thank you."**

Clank.

The shackles above her head opened and red eyes watched her intently. **"I enjoyed that immensely."**

"I can tell…" Chise squirmed, feeling stickiness across her thighs. He hadn't even come out yet and she was slick with juices. "It feels like a lot of…erm… _stuff_ came out."

 **"** **I produce a lot of semen in this form."** He chuckled and with a wet noise he finally withdrew from her. More liquid poured slowly from her and she shuddered. **"In future I will make sure we have provisions to quickly and comfortably tend to your cleanliness afterwards."**

"…" Chise slowly sat up as he crawled back off her. She saw a flash of his massive purple cock just before he folded it back to the safety of his fur. _In future? He wants to do that again?!_ she held her own wrists and watched the creature warily.

 **"** **Not that there will be quite as much ejaculate next time. I will use a more refined form in future."**

"Refined?" Chise flinched when his tendrils and fur cloak closed over his entire body, skull and all. The massive creature seemed to shrink and before she knew it she was looking at a 7ft man. He still had a skull for a head, with a long snout and fearsome teeth, but the size of his head was much smaller than it had been. There was only one pair of horns now, brown and twisting, with golden tread holding a red veil in place behind him. These same golden threads looped below his purple neck. He wore a 3 piece suit, made of black leather shoes, slacks, a white dress shirt and a black vest. He wore a long black long sleeved cloak and offered one of his pristine looking white gloved hands to her. The other hand held a wooden polished walking stick.

"Come Chise. Let me see our home and take you to rest there." At first Chise raised her hand to accept the gesture of help. But then she swatted it and scrambled to her feet with a huff. The sting of her loins reminded her why she was cross.

"You're telling me would could have had sex with you _like that,_ but instead you demon humped me?!"

His red eyes flashed and he snarled a her. Chise gripped her fists by her sides and pouted. "I just…maybe it wouldn't sting so much if you had been a normal size."

"I assure you my dear that my _size_ remains constant, as that organ only has one function for me."

"…so next time…it will be just as big…?"

"Indeed." He chuckled. Chise absentmindedly thought he sounded more like a gentlemen from a period drama with the way he spoke now. His attire helped with that image as well. "And trust me when I say there will be _many_ next times."

"Why?" Chise held her elbows and caught the sight of the dead bodies in the corner of her green eyes. "I'm grateful you didn't accept me as a sacrifice and that I get to live, but why did you?" Chise remembered how he lowered his jaws to devour her the moment he saw her. Had she not spoken up Chise knew he would have killed her without hesitation.

"You were polite and amused me." The horned creature chuckled at her baffled expression and took his cloak off. He didn't ask before wrapping it around her bloody and _dripping_ form. Chise eagerly took hold of it and closed it around her. Any barrier was a welcome one at the moment. "I have been summoned, bound, used and imprisoned many times. But my last master taught me many things. Including what it would be like to be respected, though he didn't respect me himself." He pressed a hand to her lower back and walked her towards the stairs at the back of the basement. "I cannot refuse a summoning, but I can choose who to bind myself to. You…surprised me. It has been many centuries since anyone has done so. You also smell amazing." He inhaled deeply hear her red hair and chuckled. "I didn't know why until I tasted you."

"Are you going to explain what a slay beggy is?"

"Surei Bega? Not unless it becomes necessary." He chuckled again and walked them out of an old warehouse. There was a car outside, Soshou's no doubt, and the demon turned to look down at her. "You asked me what my name was Chise." He got her undivided attention and banged the end of his cane to the floor. Blue light shimmered up at them, and familiar tendrils encased them as well. "I am Elias Ainsworth. And I am your master now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note._

Wow. I had so many reviews and likes that I just had to write more. Thank you for all your encouragement. I am going very AU with this, so I'm glad it's been so well received. Remember, this story is MA for smut, dark themes and Chise is 17. Elias is NOT a nice boy!

 _Chapter 2_

 _…_ _bacon?_

Chise cracked her eyes open, saw she was in her bed, and turned over. Too tired to get up. The smell however pestered at her sleep foggy state. _…I don't have bacon…_

The sound of soft clanging made Chise sit bolt upright in her bed. She wasn't phased at being naked in her own bed, as she sometimes slept in the nude during the summer. Being unable to afford air conditioning made that a necessity. What startled Chise was the sound of someone moving around in her apartment. She slowly slid out of bed swiped a baggy green t shirt she normally slept in from the floor. The sound of water running and the kittle whistling drew Chise out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Chise."

The spectre of her worst nightmare was sat at her tiny kitchen table. Dressed immaculately, Elias turned the page of his newspaper and didn't look up. "Are you going to stand there staring at me all morning, or join me for breakfast?"

Chise gulped and fisted the hem of her shirt, pulling it as far down her thighs as it would stretch. She almost died yesterday, at the jaws of this very monster. She had in an act of desperation convinced him to make a covenant with her instead of her would be killers, and had them killed instead. The creature then proceeded to violate and use her for his own gratification. _He is so powerful and I am totally at his mercy. Total obedience he said. If I don't obey, he might have the right to kill me for breaking our deal._

Or worse. He might use her body again.

"Did you make this master?" Chise walked slowly over to the chair opposite him and gingerly lowered herself to sit there. "It smells lovely."

"Full English breakfast." He paused, and then huffed. "I found your lack of pantry worrying, and the size of this accommodation is inadequate. As you slept I summoned an old friend who educated me on the wonders of the 21st century." Elias closed the newspaper and put it down on the table. "In the last 400 years humans have changed very little. Their needs are still the same. Power, influence, mates and of course significance. But their technology is fascinating. To overcome their lack of magical abilities is quite something."

"…400 years?" Chise paused with her fork hovering over a sausage on her plate.

"Since I was last here, yes." Elias nodded regally and lifted a blue china cup with all the elegance of nobility. "At first I was annoyed that you simply passed out once I transported us here, but it gave me the time I needed to educate myself. I found _that_ especially useful." He nodded his skull over to her laptop, which was still propped up on the kitchen counter. "The internet is a marvel. Anyone can become a scholar on anything. You can purchase anything. Have it brought to your home." Elias sipped his tea, something Chise couldn't help but find hypnotic to watch…considering he had no lips… "I found documents saved on the device as well. I have done my research on my new puppy."

"…huh?" Elias lowered his cup to the saucer on the table and crossed one leg over the other.

"You parents were very weak weren't they?" Chise sat back, feeling something wedged deeply in her chest from his comment. "Dying and running away? Leaving you behind? Becoming the responsibility of the state to care for? Such a miserable exitance. All those statements from your school about how you're tormented by your peers and the Doctor's letters about your treatment needs."

"That's enough." Chise folded her arms and looked away from him, hurt. He'd learnt so much about her in one night. Thrusting her shortcomings before her face and poking at her old wounds. "I told you I hadn't lived much. So unless you have a point to make then-"

"I _aim_ to get to know the person I've bound myself to." Elias cut her off with a dark tone. "Due diligence is expected, surely?"

"And what about you?" Chise rounded, narrowing her green eyes at him. "Who and what is the person _I'm_ bound to?"

 **"** **Your master."**

Chise bit her lips and felt her heart flutter in her chest. _Way to go Chise. Piss off the demon that owns you._ Elias' red eyes were large with black slits in, betraying his foul mood with the rasp of his guttural voice. Other than that he still held himself with the utmost decorum. He cleared his throat behind one white gloved hand and visibly relaxed. "I suppose it's a fair question. Even if you asked in the most childish way, at least you see the need to know me." He changed his tune and used one hand to raise his cup of tea. With the other hand he waved at her plate. "Eat, and I will tell you who your master is."

 _Not that I have much of an appetite._ Chise gingerly pressed her fork into a sausage and nibbled on the end. "Good puppy. I am Elias Ainsworth. I am an Ancient Magus. Also known as a Mage. I am also a creature that was born of shadow and thorn. Some cultures call me a demon, some a reaper or death god, others are closer and call me a spirit. In truth I am a fae who has shrouded itself in living flesh and taking living form."

Chise swallowed, not reassured by _any_ of what he was telling her. "I have human qualities, though I am far from. It is my _inhuman_ nature that requires me to magically tether myself to someone of _this_ world so I might reside here." Elias sipped his tea and hummed with satisfaction. "When you die, I will return to the land of the ever young. Tir na nog."

"…" Chise didn't take another bite of her food. she was too captivated by his tale.

"I am not welcome there, being a half thing. Neither fae nor human. They also don't appreciate having an apex predator in their mists." Elias chuckled when Chise seemed to turn a shade paler. "So if I am summoned I can make a covenant and tether my essence to another. If they allow it. Once the covenant is made and bound in untainted blood, I cannot be sent back unless the one I am bound to perishes."

"…me…"  
"Yes." Elias pushed his empty china cup and saucer away from him. "Eat." He commanded, and Chise shoved most of a sausage in her mouth and filled her cheeks with it in desperation not to anger the horned demon. "Therefore I will keep you, as we agreed, alive and unharmed."

"…ok…which don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for." Chise cleared her throat and gathered the frayed threads of her courage. "But what happens now?"

"I don't know." Elias chuckled darkly. "Normally when summoned I am only allowed to tether myself to a High mage if I agree to serve them. My existence therefore has always been controlled and I've never had free will of my own. Not before Lindel summoned me."

"Lindel?" Chise hoped 2 sausages would be enough for him not to make her eat anymore. She still felt nauseous.

"Yes." Elias put one hand on top of the other on his lap and inclined his skull at Chise. "450 years ago there was a war of the mages. Another intended to summon me as a weapon of that war, and the only way to stop them was to summon me first. So Lindel summoned me and I became bound in service to him. I killed for him. I soaked the earth in the remains of his enemies, as ordered." Chise shuddered and held her elbows. "And for a while that was very fulfilling. I was content. Lindel however…realised there was something human buried _deep_ inside me."

"…?" Chise didn't know how to ask, but she was desperate to know what happened next. Her green eyes must have conveyed her curiosity, as Elias chuckled and continued. "He started to question me. Push me. Until eventually I started to question him. Push him. For the last two decades together he became responsible for developing me from a blunt weapon into a sophisticated tool. Capable of many wonderous and wicked miracles." There was a nostalgic tone to his voice for a moment, before he huffed with boredom. "But then he didn't like the type of questions I started to ask. Or the way I began to behave. 'That's bad Elias'. 'You should enjoy hurting others Elias'. 'Don't eat that child Elias'."

Chise felt ice in her veins and her heart fluttered. He was sneering, like someone had been unreasonable with him. "In the end he decided he'd had _enough_ of his little _experiment_ and sent me back."

"…that's possible?" Chise couldn't stop herself before the words came out.

"It is, if you're willing to sacrifice a few dozen people and convince the fae on the other side to draw me back over the veil." He chuckled darkly at her. "Only a sage would be able to carry out such a ritual. And _you_ don't even understand what _you_ are."

"But you do." Chise countered.  
"Yes. I do. You my dear…" Elias leaned forward, reached under the table, took hold of one of the chair legs and dragged her chair to skid over next to his. "…are delicious."

He slid a gloved hand along the inside of her right knee, between her thighs and teased at the thick red curls of her tresses. "And very much _mine_ to enjoy." Chise squeaked and thrust her hands down to take hold of his wrist. She tried to pull his fingers from her but they managed to part her labia, seeking out her clit and starting to trace gentle circles there. Chise strained to free herself, but he never relented or showed any sign of her hindering him.

"P-please I-"

"Please what Chise?" A long tongue slithered out and the lapped at the underside of her jaw. "You have to be obedient. You can't refuse, and you can't tell me to stop, but you can ask for something. I'll decide if to grant your boon or not." His other hand yanked her green shirt and pulled it down one shoulder. Elias opened his jaws and ghosted his teeth along her smooth flesh.

"I-I have school!" Chise squeaked. _Yes! An excuse to stop!_ "I-In like _20_ minutes! I need to get dressed and go!" _Anything just to make you stop and to let me get away!_

"I am your master Chise. You do as you're told; you don't make demands." Elias growled and dragged his tongue over the shoulder he gently trapped between his jaws. He pushed his wrist closer to her, not affected by her attempt to restrain his wrist, and slowly crooked a gloved finger inside of her. "I make the demands. And I demand to be fed."

"Th-the people who tried to sacrifice me were classmates." Chise squirmed in the chair as he beckoned sweet pleasure with his finger from her body. His thumb teased at her sensitive numb and he nipped and licked at her collar bone. "Th-they abducted me from school."

Elias took his mouth from her and used one foot to push the chair back from behind him. He lowered to one knee and continued to torment her quivering body with one hand. "It would be suspicious if I didn't-"

"You can go to school once you ask me correctly Chise." Elias chuckled and held her gaze as he smoothed his other hand up her thigh. He explored her navel and cupped one of her heaving breasts. Toying with her peaks and pinching it gently. "Beg your master for release, and I will let you go to school. I'll even teleport you so you won't be late. Unless…you resist me. Then you may be tardy."

He inserted another finger and Chise whimpered. As much as she didn't like to admit it…this was rather pleasant. Much more so than when he took her on the basement floor yesterday in his monstrous form. "The sooner you let me milk you for that sweet nectar, the sooner I will allow you to leave." His ruby eyes were glowing, and Chise was breathing choppily. She bit her lip and wondered if she could give in to the taboo part of her that said she might as well _enjoy_ what he was doing to her. Especially if that was the only way Elias would let her leave…

"As soon as I cum you'll let me go?"

"Yes, but I'll only let you cum if you beg me for release." He stilled his hand and watched her intently. It was now her move.

Chise shuffled her backside towards the edge of the chair and bowed back to give him more access to her. She even lifted one leg up and draped it over the arm of the chair, so he could see what he was doing. She held her knee and the arm of the chair to brace herself and nodded.

"Please master. Please let me cum." Elias hummed and resumed the come hither motion of his fingers inside of her. His thumb massaged slow and torturous circles into her clit and she trembled openly. "P-oh please?"

"Keep begging Chise."

"I-I oh please I want…I want to…" Chise shut her eyes and her hips tipped back and forth as he drew pleasure from her. "Oh I'm so close."

"But have you begged me quite enough?" He teased her, sliding his fingers out and chuckling when she pinned at their absence.

"M-master please let me? I'm so close? Please?"

This felt wonderful. Chise had never felt such wanton waves of pleasure sparking through her. It was like she'd been filled to the brim with it and she'd burst over the edge with just a little more of his masterful caresses. He continued to palm at her breast, just to torment her further. _"Please_." Her voice was broken and desperate. Exactly the way Elias wanted to make his little pet.

"Good girl." He slid his fingers back inside of her and enjoyed the way she let her head loll back to bask in the feeling. He drew soft humming and moans from her lips and felt her begin to shudder. "Come for your master Chise. Let me take my fill of your sweet honey, my queen bee."

Chise reached down and held his wrist, but this time it was to hold him against her, fingers knuckle deep and wanting just that extra bit of pressure. She whimpered and tensed all over, pushed over the edge at last and her mind going white with it. She almost stopped breathing when he growled with open jaws by his own hand. He slid his tongue down the side of his hands and lapped at his gloved fingers as he withdrew them from her. "So sweet. Alllll mine." Elias hummed and began drinking his fill of her juices. "Surei Bega nectar. So addictive. Better than your blood."

Chise looked down as she felt the last waves of her orgasm ebb away. She watched, one of her legs hitched up over the arm of the chair, wide open and being thoroughly sampled by this creature of shadow and thorn. His ruby eyes had vanished into his skull and he was totally absorbed with the task at hand. His tongue licked and swirled over her most intimate flesh gently and completely. When he finally sat back and sighed with content Chise thought it might be safe to speak to him.

"Erm…does it really taste that good to you?"

"Yes." His ruby eyes flashed back into position and he chuckled. "Normal ejaculate from a female isn't all that great, but _you_ have the sweetest mana in your juices Chise. Your smell fantastic to fae under normal circumstances, which is why they used to come in and bite at you to taste your blood." Elias knelt up between her splayed legs and held her full attention. "Yet after you cum your scent becomes 100 times more enticing, a sign of how delicious your honey is. If you were to leave the apartment right now, you wouldn't _make_ it to school."

"…wha? But I-"

"We shall have to taint your scent." Elias chuckled darkly and lowered his hands to his fly. "With something that will mask your fragrance and _deter_ fae from wanting to come near you."

"Wait a minute!" Chise panicked, seeing him free his dark purple cock from his pants. "I-I don't have time for-you never said you were going to-"

"I can do as I please Chise." Elias took hold of her left hip and used his right hand to guide his cock forward. He exhaled with a grunt once he was buried to the hilt. "MMmmm. Yes." Elias held both of her hips and black thorn tendrils slithered out of his back to wrap around the legs of the chair. Neither it nor Chise would get away from him now. Chise's hands flew up to hold his shoulders and she surprised herself with a moan as he rocked his hips into hers. "I-I will keep you safe Chise. I will make you smell like me. Mark you as mine. Shroud you from other fae." He grunted and fucked her into the chair. "M-mine." He whimpered, revelling in her wet heat as he bucked wantonly into her.

Chise gripped his shoulders tightly and gave in.

It felt wonderful. She couldn't hide how much she enjoyed the friction he build up inside of her. The pleasant throb of his cock as he drove into her over and over. She even enjoyed the way his hands held her hips and lower back to bring her as close to him as possible. It was like he was fucking her like a beast, but cradling her body like a princess. Elias licked at her cheek and neck, growling and picking up the pace in reply to her cries of delight.

"I-I-I think-again? I'm feeling it again Elias."

His eyes flashed red and he took one hand from her back to grip the back of her chair. "HOLY FUCK!" He _rammed_ her into that poor chair. She couldn't believe how deep he was going, how powerful he as being, and yet how wonderful it felt. Chise's hands pawed across his chest, his shoulders, and finally found anchor at the back of his neck. "I-oh-oh I-so close I-"

"Say my name again." He barked at her.

"E-Elias." Chise whimpered and wrapped her legs around him as much as she could. She was getting to the top of her wanton rollercoaster and was looking down from the peak. The plunge would happen at any moment.

"Again." His hips were getting more sporadic, but their power never relented. "Again Chise."

"Elias!"

They clung to each other firmly with arms, legs and tendrils. They both came hard and he purred _literally._

"…(pant) good girl."

"That was…"

"Hmm?" Elias leaned back and took stock of the wonderful expression on her face. Her lips were swollen from being trapped between her teeth. Her cheeks were flushed almost the same shade as her hair and her green eyes were lust drunk as she looked up at him.

"…really nice." He chuckled at her and pressed his snout to her cheek. It took her a moment to realise that was his way of kissing her. It had been gentle too. "I guess it won't be too bad being your property after all."

"I am certainly enjoying being your master so far." Elias made a show of pulling a white hanky from his vest pocket. He pressed it between them as he slid his cock free of her. "Use that for now and go wash up Chise. I will tidy away the rest of your breakfast." He spoke tenderly, taking her by surprise and kindling something warm inside of her.

"Thank you." Chise gingerly pressed the hanky to her 'self' and stood on shaky legs. She lingered and watched as Elias put his cock away without incident and removed his gloves. Well, they were mostly soiled with her juices. With a roll of his wrists he wore new white gloves, but she still saw in that moment that his hands were the same shade of plum purple as his cock and his neck.

"You are welcome. I will have lunch ready for you as well by the time you return. You have 5 minutes."

"Oh crap!"

Chise waddled comically to the bathroom. She used a cloth to towel wash herself and was grateful that her hair wasn't greasy. She tied it back, mostly, to keep it under control. Once in her school uniform she hurried out to find Elias stood by the door. He had his cane in one hand and a clear plastic lunch box in the other. His long black robe billowed around him and his eyes glowed red as she walked up to him.

"I will take you to your school Chise. I will remain in your shadow the entire time, so you can rest assured that you are safe."

"Yes master." She allowed him to scoop her closer in his arms, and instinctively put her arms around his waist.

"You will precure a change of address form from your school." Blue light shimmered beneath their feet, black thorny tendrils surrounded them, and Chise craned her head up to look at him. "I will penetrate the minds of the necessary officials as you sleep tonight to ensure that your transfer to my custody is both swift and legal."

"How can a demon that hasn't been around for 400 years _adopt_ a 17 year old?" She raised a brow at him sceptically.

"With magically unfathomable fake ID." Elias chuckled at her and nudged her red head affectionately with his snout. "Once you are transferred to my care _legally_ , I will purchase a better home for us. That way no one will come to check on you anymore. We also need to live somewhere that is comfortable and more suited to the needs of a Mage."

"Ok." That sounded rather nice actually.

"Somewhere more private. So no one can hear or interfere with our rituals. You can hardly dispose of a body in _this_ building Chise." He chuckled, like she'd not thought about that _silly little thing_ when coming to live in this apartment. "It would be troublesome to be caught red handed, and you can't ignore a corpse. The remains of our sacrifices will have to be properly dealt with, or their remains would begin to smell." He spoke like a teacher giving the correct method to calculating the mass of an object or how to properly bake a cake.

"…rituals…sacrifices…?" That lovey dovey feeling was starting to twist and knot in the pit of her stomach. Chise's throat went dry and she swallowed to try and moisten it.

"Don't worry Chise." He spoke so softly and planted another bony kiss on her cheek. "I will keep you safe. The more sacrifices we make to the old Gods, the more they will fortify your body. After all? Surei Bega never make it to 30 because their magic is too potent. Their bodies crumble from within."

She forgot to breathe. _I…I'm going to die?!_ "I've become quite addicted to your taste Chise. And I intend to remain in this realm with you for many centuries. So that means only one thing."

They became totally shrouded in a veil of thorns, casting darkness over them both. Chise could only see the shadow of his face from the soft blue light peering up from their feet. "I will make as many offerings as it takes to strengthen your body Chise. I will use whatever dark means I must to prolong your life so I might use your body for as long as I please. And once you are stronger? I can teach you how to use magic. How to make your own offerings. How to command power like you've never dreamed of. To make others fear and respect you." He seemed positively aroused at the idea of what he said next. "We're going to have so much fun together Chise. I'm going to teach you to be _just like me."_

The thorns engulfed them, and the apartment was empty once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chise sat in her usual seat at the back of the classroom. She stared up at the clock on the wall, having completed the maths equations on the board and was now just waiting for the day to end. She found herself thinking deeply in 'in-between moments' like this. True to his word Elias had bought a new home the moment the custody transfer papers came through. Some quaint little cottage in the rural insolation of England of all places. Ideal for his…needs…

For the last 2 months she had a very set routine. Chise would wake up, have breakfast, have vigorous sex with her demon master, go to school via Elias transportation magic, focus on her studies and avoid the bullies, go home through shadows and thorns, have vigorous sex with her demon master, shower, have dinner, more sex, and sleep to repeat the day again.

It was almost like living with a boyfriend, at times. The domestic and comfortable way they had cultured was blissful at first glance. He was affectionate, hard-working and was a _wonderful_ lover.

Yet there were times where she saw through the cracks of his well practised imitation of normal. Where the rosy visage of the kind supernatural guardian and lover shifted into the bony face of fangs and blood of her dark master.

For example…last night had been very reaffirming of her understanding of just _what_ now owned her body and soul.

 _Last night._

Chise sat at her desk beside her bed, finishing the last of her literature home work. She was already dressed for bed, wearing a short pair of grey sleeping shorts and green baggy tank top. She was just about to start her final paragraph about the reason why Anne Frank's Diary had such an impact on the educational system, when she thought she heard her name being called. Chise and Elias were alone at the far edge of village, right by treeline of a vast forest, so it was unlikely to be anyone but her master. Chise pushed out from her desk and pushed the door to her bedroom open.

"Elias? Are you calling me?"

"Yes." Was her only reply. It sounded quite far away, making Chise frown. Where was he calling her from? She shrugged, deciding that total obedience included coming when called, and left her bedroom to investigate what Elias wanted. Her bare feet pattered on the wooden floor boards as she travelled down the stairs and along the main hallway. She looked first into his study, where he normally spent his time when he wasn't with her. His green carpets were recently cleaned, leaving the air with the lemony scent of cleanliness, and the mahogany desk was as empty as the high back red comfy chairs. Even the piles of books stacked here and there next to the full bookshelves seemed undisturbed. _Where is he?_

"Elias?" Chise called out, walking into the living room, and finding it just as empty. The fire wasn't even lit. At a faster pace she headed into the kitchen and felt her nerves spark with anticipation. "Elias?! Where are you?"

"Down here." His voice was louder now and she realised it wasn't coming from onside the house. Chise slowly walked towards the back door and pushed it open. "Chise, I need you to assist me." Chise leaned out of the doorway and looked around in the back garden.

"I'm trying to find you Elias. Are you outside?" Chise called out.

"I am here."

Her green eyes jerked her head to a stop as they saw a flash of red. In the treeline of the forest two crimson orbs looked directly at her. "Come Chise. I need your presence."

"Erm…" Her hands clung to the sides of the door frame and her every nerve told her to turn tail and slam the door shut behind her. Lock all the windows and doors, and under no circumstances go into that dark forest with that monster. The evening air whispered eerily through the trees, rustling the branches and lifting goosebumps from her skin. _I…I have to be totally obedient. If Elias orders me to come to him, I have to. Or he might kill me._ "S-sure. Erm, can I get a coat?"

"No. If anything you are _over dressed_." He chuckled darkly, and Chise gulped. She couldn't make his outline out completely…but it was way too big to be his refined form. The one she'd gotten quite used to living with and sharing her body with. The memory of their first meeting writhed behind her green eyes. Elias, in his true form, taking her virginity on the cold basement floor, surrounded by corpses and bound to him for as long as she lived. "Chise?"

"C-coming master." Chise gulped deeply and with more strength than she knew she had she put one foot in front of the other. She stumbled from the doorway and walked as slowly as she dared out of the quaint little cottage. She mentally braced herself for whatever horrific thing Elias was about to do to her.

 _So he's going to beast-fuck me again. I survived that last time. I can again. If anything, I'm not a virgin anymore, so I'm sure it won't hurt as much. I'll be fine. Deep breaths Chise. You can do this. Think of the alternative. I'm finally doing well at school. Safe from bullies. My grades are improving and I'm going to go to college one day. I'm finally living, and most of the time Elias is nice to live with. Just-just need to remember all of that. And remember that he's a demon that could rip me to pieces out of spite if I don't do as I'm told. Total obedience. This is the price for my life. I won't die now after all I've survived to get here. I'm past giving up on life. Now I'll fight for every breath I take. Even if I'm face down in the dirt as a demon mounts my ass._

Despite her internal pep talk she still shuddered when reached Elias. Thankfully he wasn't in his true form. His usual 7ft had grown half a foot, he wore no fine suit or red veil. Instead he had a collar of raven feathers lining a long black fur robe. His purple neck and hands were bare, as were his sharp black nails, and his purple paw like feet were tipped with talons. Other than that, he was _relatively_ humanoid. His face was the same too. Yet his crimson eyes had black slits and shimmered every now and then as he watched her. "…Elias…I…how can I help?"

He stared down at her, almost like he hadn't heard the softness of her timid voice. Her green eyes were wide and strained, showing she was nervous as she stared up at him. But she looked _right_ in his eyes. Something she had always done, and he always thought was impressive. There were many learned and experienced senior mages who hadn't _dared_ to look him right in his eyes like she did. Chise was always just as fearful as she was fearless. Intriguing, really.

"Like I said? I require your presence. Follow me." Elias turned and Chise slowly exhaled the breath she was holding as she walked behind him. He led her deeper into the forest and holding her arms as she shivered. England was much colder at night than Japan. _Nice for some of us that happen to be covered in fur?_ Chise pouted to one side, but would never voice such a childish protest. Not if she wanted to keep breathing. "Here we are."

Elias stepped out of way and waved a hand for Chise to walk forward. "Please stand in the white fusion circle."

Chise thought her throat had closed up as she stared out at the clearing Elias had brought her to. Her mind was sluggish as it processed the horrific scene before her. "…oh, right, you probably don't know which one that is. Here I'll show you." Elias walked further into the clearing to stand beside a large white circle made with white stones in the middle of the clearing. Each stone had red runes carved into them and dripped suspiciously… "This is where you need to stand Chise."

Chise still stood there, prone and numb.

The central circle was empty. The five circles surrounding the 'fusion circle', held a person each. Three were men, two were women. All were knelt, naked, with weeping wounds carved into their flesh in the shape of strange glowing letters. Their mouths were gagged and they were blindfolded, so they couldn't see or speak, but they could ear everything. As Elias spoke the sound of whimpering through the rags in their mouths shuddered through Chise, and the soon to be victims leaned towards the voice of their captor. She imagined they would have fled in the opposite direction had their wrists and ankles not been chained and bolted to the floor inside their circles. "Pay them no head. The offerings have already been prepared. Your role is minor here. Come here Chise."

Elias raised his right hand palm upward and offered it to her. "Don't worry. I'll guide you the entire time."

He spoke to her like one would a child that you were trying to coax into the water that didn't know how to swim. Yet in that analogy Chise felt like _he_ was the shark, and he didn't seem to understand why she didn't want to slide in next to him. "Chise?"

"I…I want to…to c-come t-t-to you." Chise held her arms and trembled. "M-M-my feet wont-wont move-I-I-"

"You're cold? I see. Alright I'll come get you." She could almost hear the eyeroll in his voice as his jaws parted and huffed. "Humans. So sensitive to their environment. Once the magic of their life forces floods through you, you will feel warm enough."

Elias walked back towards her and she felt every foot step his paws took made her heart hammer even faster. If he wanted to think her inaction was due to being too cold to move her muscles, fine. She'd let him think that to his heart's content. The truth was that she was paralysed with terror. Elias had spoken about carrying out rituals and making sacrifices to the 'old Gods', but he'd never brought her along before. "Here." Elias lowered to one knee, wrapped his right arm around her middle and lifted her onto his shoulder as he stood. Careful not to catch her on his horns. Her hands flew down and fisted at the fur of his robe at his back as she continued to tremble. Her vision swung round as he turned, and she watched the tree line get further away as she was transported to the fusion ring. "Now you must remain in this circle. No matter what. Am I clear?"

"…y-y-yes m-master." Chise nodded up at him and swallowed deeply. "Staying right here. On this spot. Gotcha." Elias chuckled, reminded of when they first met. She tried to use humour through her fear then as well. "D-do I need to _do_ anything or just stand here and look pretty?"

Elias chuckled darkly and turned his skull to look down her hungrily.

"Undress."

"…right. Because that's a given for every creepy ritual. Nakedness. You'd think I'd be used to that by now, right? I mean, is it an 'undress code' rather than a dress code, or something?"

"Something like that." He chuckled as she still trembled, pulling her tank top over her head and shoving her shorts and panties down to her ankles. She dropped down to collect her clothing and then offered the messy pile to Elias.

"Right. So…now what?"

"Now?" Elias accepted her pile of clothes and threw them haphazardly to one side. "Now we begin."

"B-begin?" Chise held her fists down by her sides and watched her master warily. "Begin _what_ exactly?" Elias stepped over the stone edge of the fusion circle. For some reason Chise shuffled a step back from him, knowing she couldn't leave the circle, but wanting to keep the same space between them for as long as she could. "M-master?"

"I'm going to feed…" He cackled at the pale shade Chise turned. "…on _them_." Elias took another step towards her and then lowered to his knees. His fur robe splayed around him on the grassy floor. His hands felt at his chest and he parted his robe, showing he was as bare under there as she was. The dark purple shade of his skin took nothing away from his perfectly formed pectorals, his strong neck, the dip between his clavicles, his firm torso and defined six pack. His racing snake hips were strong and Chise's eyes travelled further to see his thick plum cock raised to greet her. "And then I'm going to feed _you._ Come and kneel before me Chise."

"Yes master." Chise took a few composing breaths and then matter-of-factly marched the three steps over to stand before him. Before she could lower Elias took hold of her hips and he parted his jaws. He caressed her navel with his bony snout. He then guided her to slowly lower to her knees and held her shoulders.

 **"** **Reveal your bonds."** Chise shuddered and felt her body prickle with heat. She looked down and saw red runes glowing all over her skin.

"…what the-" Elias slithered his long tongue from his jaws and traced the tip over her left breast. She inhaled sharply, wondering why he was caressing her like that now of all times? In fact that felt rather familiar. Her mind stopped her train of thought, as she realised that her sense of déjà vu wasn't that at all. "These are the same shapes you used my pure blood to paint onto me? The first night we met?"

"Yes, the very same ones." He hummed as he felt the weight of her breast against his tongue, groaning when he had to release her. "I suggest you hold onto me. This is going to be… _quite_ intense."

"More intense than when I became yours?" Chise raised a red brow and watched as his shoulders bounced with amusement. "Ah. Yes then. Ok. Should I lay down or-"

"Hold onto me Chise. I won't let you fall." Elias nuzzled the side of her cheek affectionately and held her tenderly. One hand held the small of her back and the other the nape of her neck. Chise closed her green eyes and allowed her hands to slide under his feather collar and hold onto firm smooth shoulders. Chise parted her knees to carry her weight better and nodded when she was ready.

"I-I'm a bit scared about what comes next." She gulped. "Can I have an idea please? At least?"

"…would that make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he countered, his skull tilting like a curious puppy. "Why would knowing make you feel better?"

"Well…the unknown is always scarier for humans. If I know what's about to happen, no matter how terrible, I can try and prepare my mind for it at least." Chise shrugged, and laughed weakly. "Do you lose anything for telling me?"

"…no I don't. It's not like anyone knows I took these people from their beds. They've been missing for long enough now that if anyone _where_ going to come looking for them, they would have. We have no fear of being interrupted." Elias stroked the back of her neck and played with locks of her red hair a the back of her head tenderly. Yet what he just said made Chise's stomach turn.

 _…_ _he took them…long enough ago…sweet lord how long has he had these poor people hostage? What has he been dong to them…all just to sacrifice them like this… "_ Very well I will tell you." Elias nodded and parted his jaws as he exhaled deeply. Like this was an inconvenience for him to have to explain what he was doing. "I will feed upon the offerings, taking their natural mana into my body. Normally this adds to my own strength. But I will instead flow their energy _through_ me and _into_ you."

"How?" Chise leaned back in his hold as he tried to lick at her neck. "How will you do this?"

"I'll carry out the majority of the feeding in the same way as when you became my tether." Chise remembered the hooded figures of her old class mates who tried to sacrifice her in the first place, holding onto his tendrils round their neck as he fed on them. "Then towards the end of the feeding I'll channel the energy through me and into you."

"B-But how?" Chise still didn't understand.

"You will learn soon enough. I grow impatient." He growled and rocked his hips forward, pressing his hardness against her. "Hold onto me. Firmly. Do _not_ let go. No matter…what you hear or see."


	4. Chapter 4

Chise gulped and shuddered. He stared at her and hummed to one side. She was clearly still frightened. About this 'unknown' rubbish she kept spouting. "Chise?" He spoke softly as he nuzzled at her cheek. "Trust me when I say I…have become fond of you. I do this, all of this, for you."

"M-me?" Chise stammered and turned to look up at his eyes. "Th- _this_ is for _me?"_

"Yes. The lifeforce I give you through my feed will strengthen your magical core, and more importantly your vessel. Your body." He clarified when she blinked up at him. "Remember I told you that Surei Bega die before they reach 30? Well, what we are about to do, and every ritual we carry out, pushes that day back. Makes you stronger. More capable…safer." He purred and this time she didn't lean away when he licked and nipped at her neck. The soft glow of the runes beneath her pale skin gave them a crimson glow akin to his eyes as he spoke to her. "I won't lose you when I've only just found you Chise. You are mine. I won't lose you to your own weakness when I can fortify you. Now let me do all the hard work." Elias chuckled and used his hand on her lower back and nape to bring her into a firm embrace. "I've got you Chise. I won't let you fall. I won't let go. I won't fail to keep you alive. I refuse to lose what we have."

"What we have?" Chise let her hands move from his shoulders to cross over the back of his neck.

"…you are…mine. Truly mine. I'm not prepared to _not_ have you as mine. To be…without you. I have…these last two months…I won't be without you." Chise looked up from his chest, her cheek at pecks, and smiled. That had to be the sweetest thing he had _almost_ said since they first met.

"…I've been happy too, if that's what you mean."

"…I don't know what that means." Elias turned to stare into the distance over her head. "…Lindel tried to teach me that one…but he always failed. What I thought happy meant, he didn't." Elias cleared his throat and then craned his neck down to lick at her cheek. "I resented when he tried to show me. Force me. Make me be like him. But…I think I like how you make me feel. I'm _different_ with you."

"Oh?" Chise enjoyed the warmth of his body and the runes glowing on her skin. It as almost like they were alone in that moment. "Different how?"

"I'm think I'm patient. I don't find myself irked by your shortcomings like other mortals." He then chuckled. "I don't even mind how bad your tea is."

"What's wrong with my tea?" Chise bristled comically and looked up at him. Elias' red eyes rounded cutely as he answered her.

"It's too weak. You don't let the tea infuse long enough, and you put far too much milk in." Elias shrugged, then chuckled at the blush on her face.

"W-Well I'm _Japanese_. I make a _mean_ cup of Oolong tea. Or Jasmine?"

"Hmm…I could try that, but Lindel did get me the taste for European teas when I was last here."

"Yeah…time to upgrade buddy." Chise giggled, astounded that whilst knelt, naked, in the middle of a dark ritual and in the arms of a demon, they were discussing preferences of _tea…_ "Or, you know, get a damn maid if you don't like my tea."  
"That's a thought. Someone who can cook and clean for us. Though then they'd be in a position to know our secret…unless…I bind their tongue so they can't tell anyone what they learn?" Elias started formulating a plan to 'acquire' a new maid. Chise gulped, not keen on him taking her suggestion literally. Some poor woman was going to get demon-napped and forced into servitude if she didn't say something.

"But then it wouldn't be the two of us anymore. And I like it being just you and me." Chise stammered a little, but she smiled as she nodded.

"…you do?" His voice was soft and perhaps even bashful…for a demon.

"Yes. Trust me, first it will be a maid, then a dog, then neighbours and family friends, and before you know it boom. Busy house hold of people who could interfere with…this stuff…so it's probably better if we remain as just me and you." Chise licked her lips nervously and smiled. "I'll let you teach me how to make a better cup of English tea?" Elias stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.  
"Alright. But under no circumstances do you put the milk in with the bag before the hot water. That's just sacrilege." Elias chuckled, and then rolled his shoulders, her hands still at the back of his neck, and he was still cradling her body to his. "Now where were we? Ah yes. I was about to begin the feed…unless…you are still unsure about anything? Are there anymore 'unknown's you need me to address?" Chise sighed, smiling and shaking her head as she pressed her cheek to his pecks. He really was trying to be considerate of her. Chise would almost be touched, if the sound of howling whimpers and the rattle of chains hadn't ruined the moment. How could she allow herself to ignore the suffering and imminent death of the five people around her? Did they have family? Jobs? People who would notice they hadn't collected their mail or turned up to work? 

In the end it didn't matter. Chise was powerless to stop Elias. So what else could she do but obey? He was doing this so she wouldn't die. Chise hated the thought of anyone else dying because of her…but selfishly she wanted to live long enough to learn how to make Elias a cup of tea he liked. To continue their blissful existence. To…be alive with him.

Another piece of her soul darkened as she closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Nope. I'm all good now. You do your… _thing_ , and let me know when it's over." The deep chuckling that vibrated through his chest and into her head made her heart flutter.

"You will be made _aware_ , _long_ before the ritual is 'over' Chise. I am sure you will enjoy this almost as much as I will."

The fur robe on his back shifted and out of five slits came long, spiralling thorny tendrils. They arched back from him and began slithering slowly along the grassy floor. At first Chise knelt up and peered over his shoulder to watch. But as soon as the ends of those tendrils leapt up and coiled around the necks of the five human offerings, she closed her eyes and shielded her face against his chest. "MMmmmmmmmmm." He moaned and she felt him arch his back and writhe with pleasure. Elias never released her back and neck, so she opened her rebellious green eyes once more to see the offerings were thrashing against their restraints. Something seemed to pulse down the tendrils from the necks of the poor sacrifices, all the way down the length to where it met Elias' back. His tongue swiped over his fangs and he shuddered with delight. Chise held his shoulders and her mouth gawked with horror.

His five victims were getting darker, more grey, wrinkled and shrivelling up like all the life and liquid had been drained out of them. Their eyes were wide open, as were their mouths with the gag still in place, as they became husks of their former self. "Ch-Chise."

Elias slid his hand down from her lower back and scooped her knee up to pin it to his waist. He was growling as he used his hand at the back of her neck to lower her to the ground.

"E-Elias what are you-" Chise whimpered with both fear and delight. Elias pushed his purple cock deep into her as he lowered her to the floor. He was still knelt, his tendrils still draining the very last dregs of life from the offerings, as he held her hips and rocked his pelvis into hers. He held her ass off the ground as he pulled her onto his cock. Elias was hissing and speaking a strange snarling language. Chise couldn't make any sense of it. But she could hear it coming from his jaws, the grass around her, from the rustling trees surrounding them and even the wind in the sky above them. It echoed around her head and vibrated through her bones.

Chise struggled to keep hold of her mind as he crashed his hips forward, pulling her deeper onto his cock with each thrust, and never stopping his haunting chant. "Ah-ah E-Elias! T-Too much it-I-I can't-" The runes on Chise's skin were burning red hot. She was covered in sweat and it was hard to breath. He was fucking her so deeply that she thought he was hitting her soul every time he rocked forward. The same heavy feeling of something twisting and slithering through her veins that she felt during that first fateful ritual with Elias returned to her tenfold.

Elias was right.

He was changing her.

She leaned on her elbows beneath her and looked down at where they joined. Her eyes winded and she tensed. Past her heaving breasts, the dip of her navel, his firm hands on her hips, and the sight of his slick purple cock ploughing past her dark pink labia…the surrounding pale skin was changing. Branching veins of black were spreading up through her thighs, her hips, her navel, and even high enough past her bellybutton that she was able to shift her weight onto one elbow and reach out to touch her stomach. She hissed, feeling such heat coming off the runes and black veins she laid back and whimpered.

On the one hand, pulses of pleasure were rocketing through her with each thrust, but on the other hand…Elias was doing something to her body. Something unnatural. It scared Chise and she felt her green eyes watering as she looked up at him. "E-Elias? I-I'm scared. I-I know you said this was to help me live, but I'm burning up a-a-and the black veins and-" Chise flinched as he dragged her along the grassy floor towards him, the heat from her glowing red runes to hot to notice the friction with the floor. She didn't come to a stop until she was directly below him. He was now able to lay down with her, wrap her legs around his waist, prop his weight up with his knees and one hand, as he nuzzled, nipped and licked at her. Elias used his free hand to stroke her face, offer her cheek up to him do he could lick away her tears.

All the while he never stopped chanting or grinding into her. Yet this seemed more intimate than before. Chise couldn't fixate on the runes or the deathly looking veins spreading over her lower body. Not with how close he held and caressed her. Chise realised he couldn't break the spell, or he would have spoken, but this action of holding her close was tender. Reassuring. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck, surrendering and trying to enjoy his touch more than the burn of the magic flowing through her.

Elias tensed all over, and held his hips flush to hers and exhaled choppily. Chise felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs. Like she was drowning and being held tightly inside by some unseen force. So tightly she dared not move in case the hand made a fist and snuffed her life out.

"Chise?" Elias nudged her cheek and stared at her frozen expression. "Chise you need to breathe. I know it's a shock to have that much power settle inside you, but you will accommodate. Right now you need to breathe…Chise?" Elias licked his palm and held it over her nose and mouth. She wasn't breathing. He pushed her chin down and inhaled deeply. His red eyes gleamed with magic and he opened his jaws wide over her face. The gust of wind that flew through his mouth and into hers inflated her chest and she immediately started coughing. Chise was still spluttering and gasping as Elias closed his jaws and knelt over her. "Chise? Breathe deeply. Take a moment." He watched her with thin black slits in his crimson eyes, watching for any sign of her body going into shock again. "Are you alright now Chise?"

Chise held her mouth and whimpered. She nodded up at him and tried to keep her sobbing in, but her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Was that scary for you?" She nodded, her hands still firmly over her mouth. In that moment, she didn't trust herself to speak. "Because it was unknown?" Chise nodded again. "Hmmmm." Elias slid out of her and lowered his bulk to lay beside her. Chise remained on her back, her knees up and turned her crying eyes to look at him. Still she held her mouth. "Well I suppose there were some aspects of the ritual I couldn't explain well enough. Things you had to experience to understand. But now you do, it won't be _unknown_ to you next time." Chise strangled a yelp in her throat. She was still horrified by _this time_. How could he speak of a _next time?!_ "The stronger you are, the stronger your body becomes. The easier the ritual is for you. In fact it should be more of a sting next time than painful, and a lot more pleasure." Elias purred as he shifted to lay right up next to her.

He groaned as the five thorny tendrils retracted into his back, and he held his furry robe open to blanket them both from the night air. "You did so well Chise. I only made five offerings because I didn't expect you to be able to absorb that much life force. I intended to give you as much as you could take and then devour the rest of their mana myself." Elias chuckled and tapped her nose affectionately with his finger. "But you ate them all up! All five! I'm impressed." Elias was still purring as he leaned up over her and let the same finger fall from her nose to her caged hands over her mouth. "In fact you felt like you could have taken more. I won't underestimate you next time." He crooked a finger to take hold of hers and pried her hands back from her trembling lips. "The more offerings I make, the more lifeforce you absorb, the stronger you become, and the more offerings I can make the next time. And the next time. And the next…" Elias chuckled and pushed her hand down her body and away from her face. Chise stared up with watery green eyes at his ruby ones. "I'm impressed with you Chise. If I didn't know for a fact how much your body likely aches, I would have you again out of admiration."

"I…burn…" Chise sniffled. "…the runes-"

"Have gone." Elias lifted the fur robe up for her to look for herself. "You still feel hot, but that's your body getting used to the new magic I have stored within you. Knitting itself into your flesh. You will cool down soon." Elias tried to lower his arm around to pull her close. Perhaps even to his chest.

"The…black veins."

Chise sat up and shuffled back from him. Her hands flew to her stomach and navel, and she felt at her skin. But they were gone too. Not a dark mark in sight. "What were those?" She lifted her green eyes and looked directly to him for answers. "Those dark veins?"

"Not veins." Elias cleared his throat, annoyed that she had moved away from him. He began closing the fur robe around his body and stood to walk around the clearing. Chise still sat there and watched him as he busied himself with collecting the white stones from around the used husks.

"What were they?" Chise hissed as she tried to stand. She fell to her side and winced with pain. Every bone and joint seemed to pulse with pain when she moved. "Elias? Please? I want to know?"

"Me." Elias stopped, holding a basket half full of sacred stones and watched her reaction intently.

"You?" Chise propped herself up on two hands, ignoring her nakedness and watched Elias as he walked back towards her. "What do you mean?"

"You see these?" Elias rolled his shoulders and neck, and five tendrils from earlier slithered out to feel at the air around his menacing form. "My vines of shadow and thorn. How I feed."

"Yes?"

"Do they look familiar?" Elias lowered to one knee and lifted her chin to make her look right in his eyes. "I can summon as many vines as I require. At any length or size…" her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened.

"…you…inside me…were-"

"I had more than just my cock inside you Chise. It's how I transferred the mana of the offerings to you. I fused my magical network to yours, temporarily, to gift you my feed." His tone was stern, like he was losing that patience he spoke of earlier. "I joined myself to you during the ritual. I shared my very being with you. Next time…I hope you enjoy that same closeness as I did. Or you might hurt my feelings." Chise felt her heart plummet to her stomach, and she decided that she _never_ wanted to learn what it meant to upset Elias.

"I'm sure I will. Now I-I understand what's happening." She tried to reassure him.

"Good." Elias' tone lightened, thankfully, and he pressed his bony snout to her cheek. "Next time we can snuggle for a while afterwards? I've read that modern women like that. I had wished to try that this time, but you moved away…" His tone darkened again. _Note to self, let the scary demon cuddle you after making you part of a dark ritual and forcing his cock, vines, and the lifeforce of his victims into you. Or you might hurt his bloody feelings!_

"We could still-"

"The moment has passed." Elias released her face and dropped the half full basket at her feet. "Collect the rest of the channelling rocks. Unless you'd prefer to deal with the corpses?"

"N-no master I can get the rocks." Chise nodded and forced a brave smile to her face. "Thank you for the choice though." She gulped and bit her lips together. She waited for Elias to walk over to one of the offering circles and reached around her to collect the rocks from the fusion circle.

 _Clearly the fusion part meant his body to mine._ Chise turned a few of the stones over, finding her earlier suspicions about the dripping red paint to be blood. _Eww._

Once Chise had managed to hobble on her hands and knees to collect the stones of her circle, she realised she couldn't put it off any longer. She was going to have to stand. Elias had disappeared with three of the husks…hopefully to bury them somewhere…so she didn't have to fear an audience. "S-son of a-holy _moly."_ Chise hissed as she fought through the white-hot pain of her joints. The first time she tried to stand she fell completely on her ass and left hip. Pain ricochet around her body from the impact. She hissed again, and this time clawed her way up the nearest tree. Her whole body trembled as fought through the cold sweat and haze of her suffering. One foot at a time she staggered back over to the basket and panted with a victorious grin on her face. "…there…stood…just need to bend down and…"

Fump.

Chise passed out cold and hit her nose on a channelling rock, breaking it and busting her lip too. She was ass up and face down, unconscious and totally vulnerable. Elias stepped out of the shadows and shook his head.

"If you were in that much pain, why didn't you say so?" He sighed at his silly little human and used his paw to push her to roll onto her back. her crimson hair tousled cutely around her face and blades of grass were strewn to her cheeks. Elias clicked his tongue against his teeth and tutted at her bleeding nose and mouth. "If I were less fond of you I'd leave you like that." Elias lowered to one knee and parted his jaws. He tenderly traced the tip of his tongue across her injuries, healing her like it had never happened. He even blew the grass off her face. Elias indulged himself when healing her lips, slipping inside of her mouth and enjoying the feel of her velvety tongue as payment for his 'kindness'. "I wonder… _why_ I am so fond of you?" Elias stared down at her and mused for a while, before resolving to scoop her up and hold her body to him like a bride. He used his tendrils to finish the rest of his work. Once all the husks had been burned to ash and the clearing returned to it's normal state, devoid of any sign they were there, Elias carried his prize back to their home.

He walked them through the back door, allowing one of his tendrils to lower the basket of channelling stones to the floor in the kitchen and lock the door. Elias still carried her in his arms as they scaled the stairs, and he turned left to go into her room.

Until a wonderful thought occurred to him. He could place her in her bed…or…

Elias turned his skull to look towards his room, the master bedroom, and then inclined it to look down at her softly breathing form. "…I don't know why I'm fond of you Chise…but I know I am. For now, that's enough. I'm free to do what I please simply because I please to. I am my own master this time, and you belong to _me._ If I want to snuggle…I will."

Elias walked straight into his room and felt giddy as he executed his plan. He kicked the blanket off the bed, placed her in the middle and then looked down at her softly sleeping form. He put a foot on the mattress, then looked at his paw and decided to shift into his refined form. That way he would fit in the bed next to her without discomfort. Once he saw toes wiggling at him from the mattress instead of hound like paws, he crawled onto the bed and wriggled down next to Chise. He pulled the thick covers around them both and propped pillows beneath Chise's head so gently, it would have been sweet.

Had he not been doing this without her knowledge. Not that the demon understood that… Elias turned onto his front, rested his mighty skull on his own pillows, wrapped an arm around Chise and sighed. This was nice. He didn't have much need for sleep, but he could get used to it if it meant he could feel this warm and bubbly sensation.

He let his eyes vanish in his skull and purred. In _Tír na nÓg_ he was always shunned for being a dirty half thing. In the mortal realm he was always the monstrous minion of the Mage he was bound to. Sometimes he slept in a dungeon, other times a cage, and sometimes just outside in the cold. Even with Lindel, he had always slept alone, albeit he had a bed. Quite a lot of the comforts he sought out this time round had been due to Lindel exposing him to them the last time he was here. Tea. Cakes. Fresh air. His own bed. Yet one thing had always intrigued and eluded him…until Chise…Elias hardly had any physical contact with anyone his entire immortal existence. Yet Chise allowed his touch. She normally welcomed it. _I…could get used to this._

A piercing need thundered through him as he turned his skull to look down at Chise. Spooned against his side and blissfully asleep. _I…do enjoy you Chise. Your scent. Your taste…your…presence…that way you…look directly into my eyes. I know you fear me, but you've never let that stop you either. You enjoy me as well. I know you do. Is this what it means to feel happy Chise? Why am I afraid, if this is what it means to be happy?_ Elias hummed with thought as he watched her. _You will need some time to recover from the offering, but as soon as you are ready I will feed you again Chise. Perhaps ten souls next time? Or a few more, so I can feed as well?_ He licked the top of his mouth sleepily and let his eyes vanish as he settled down to sleep. _…in the morning I'll teach Chise…how to make a decent cup of tea…_


	5. Chapter 5

_End flash back._

Chise blinked and realised her little trip down memory lane had only passed five minutes of time on the classroom clock. _This maths lessons seems to be taking forever…_ Chise sighed and shifted in here seat. It had been a shock that morning to wake up next to Elias in bed, but not as much of a surprise when he announced that she would sleep next to him from now on. That was an order.

The next moment he was ushering her into the bathroom to get showered and ready for school. Elias gave Chise her first lesson in making a decent cup of Earl grey before breakfast, which he took very seriously. The way he stood beside her, giving her instructions and praising her when she made a 'passible brew', whatever that meant, was such a contrast to the night before.

 _It's like there's two versions of Elias. There's the demon who captures, tortures and sacrifices humans to feed on their mana and fortify me…and the sweet man who taps my nose and tells me he is fond of me. I get a headache sometimes because he seems to swap so easily between each version of himself, and sometimes he's both at the same time!_ Chise leaned with her elbows on the des and rubbed her temples. _I feel like I've been drinking and was hit by a bus. Everything aches. My head is pounding._

"…so tired…" Chise sighed and rubbed her eyes before resting her hands on the desk and staring at the classroom clock again. _Only ten minutes left now._ Chise ran a hand back through her messy crimson bob and looked forward to going home. Elias told her that it would be a while before her body could take fusing with his again, so she felt safe from being face to face with any more screaming victims…for a while…

Chise was so conflicted. Elias murdered five people last night. He fed their lifeforce into her. _They are only dead because Elias wants to keep my alive. To stop my body from failing because I'm a Surei Bega. Which he_ _still_ _hasn't explained to me._ Part of her still didn't trust her master, and knew not to challenge him too much. _I'm his until I die, so I have plenty of time to find out. All I know is, none of the other monsters, fae he called them, have fed on me since I became his._

Chise focused on the clock and saw that there was only five minutes to the final bell now. _My life before Elias was a constant torment. I was bitten every day and my blood drained, my grades sucked because I could hardly sleep long enough to be focused in class. I never got to revise, and the silence of my apartment was always deafening. Sure Elias is a murderous monster from another realm who owns me…but…_

Chise closed her green eyes and bit her lips, guilty to admit she was actually happy. Her mind conjured the memory of Elias handing her a lunch box, teleporting her into an alley by the school and pressing his bony snout to her cheek to nuzzle a kiss there.

 _"_ _Study well Chise. Don't worry about any fae today. Your scent is tainted by the ritual last night, so you don't need to concern yourself that I didn't seed you this morning. You are safe."_

 _"_ _Erm, yeah that's good. Ooooh how long will I feel like roadkill for?"_

 _"_ _I will brew you something whilst you are at school today. By the time I bring you home it will be ready. You will be pain free and fully healed."_ Elias had then ruffled her hair affectionately and nodded. _"The restorative tends to taste awful due to the brain tissue. I'll try to get a female brain as they taste better than male ones. Both are quite chewy though... I could add some fruit to the elixir hide the taste? Would you prefer raspberries or blueberries?"_

 _"…_ _erm…I don't mind?"_

 _"_ _I'll surprise you then!"_ the sound of his chuckling was a polar opposite to the haunted way Chise looked up at him. _"Until later Chise."_

Chise sighed and looked up at the clock. The bell would go any moment. _in moments like that he was both demon and man. Wanting to take care of me, but more than content to kill to do it._

The bell went and Chise grabbed her bag and hurried out of the classroom as she always did. Her feet knew the journey to the front of the school. Once out the front gate she turned right and then right again into the alleyway. She looked around and didn't see Elias anywhere. _Huh? He's usually waiting for me?_

"Hay!" Chise turned back towards the main street and saw another student marching into the alley after her. "Oi? Sad orphan?! Where the hell is Soshou?!" the student was a beautiful woman with long raven hair and a fierce look in her brown eyes. She wore the same grey and white uniform as Chise, and a pocket knife gleamed from her hand.

 _Oh shit._ Chise gulped and backed away from the other student.

"I don't know." She put her hands up and sorely wished Elias hadn't chosen this moment to be tardy. "No one knows where he is. It's been nearly 3 months since-"

"Shut your mouth!" She stalked Chise all the way into the dead end of the alleyway. The knife aimed threateningly at the redhead. Chise kept her hands up and felt her heart drop into her stomach when her back came up against the brick wall of the dead end. No where left to run. "Soshou was my boyfriend." She hissed. Tears welled in her eyes and pooled down her cheeks. "He told me that he needed you for one of his bloody rituals. Then next thing I know he 'goes missing', you are perfectly fine and look better than you ever have." The girl waved the knife at her as she snarled and accused Chise. "You always looked sickly before, but now look at you? All cosy cheeks and top of the exam charts? You get suddenly adopted and change address?"

"Look I don't know what that has to do with-"

"I said shut up!"

The other student launched forward and held the blade against Chise's throat. "Soshou told me what he was planning." Chise pressed herself against the alley wall. She felt her heart racing. Where was Elias? He promised to protect her. Chise had never longed to see her demon master so badly before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chise gulped, feeling the cold press of the knife to her throat.

"The ritual! To summon the shadow demon to do his bidding? Grant his every request? Bring him power and good fortune?" _Oh so_ _that's_ _what he thought he was doing?_ Chise flinched when the blade pressed against her skin enough for her to feel the sharp edge, but not enough to draw blood. "How the _hell_ are _you_ suddenly coming out on top and _Soshou_ is the one _missing?!"_

"Like I told the police when they questioned all his classmates? I don't know anything. I don't know what you're talking about." Chise had never seen such madness in someone's eyes before. "I'm sorry but I don't know where Soshou is."

"Liar! What did you do?" She screamed in Chise's face. "What did you do to my Soshou? Did you feed him to the demon?"

 **"** **Yes she did."**

Chise exhaled with sweet relief and relaxed against the brick wall.

"You took your time." Chise didn't see the need to pretend anymore now her master was here. The alleyway became shrouded in darkness and to their right a large pair of ruby eyes gleamed at the women.

 **"** **The potion to help you recover from last night's offering took longer to infuse than I anticipated. It happens sometimes. I came when I sensed your distress."** Elias spoke evenly as his white skull leaned out of the darkness and craned over Soshou's girlfriend. He was in his true form, with both the brown spiralling horns sweeping backwards and the curved sharp white horns framing his face.

"You-you were meant to kill _her_." She hissed and looked seconds away from dragging the blade across Chise's neck. "You were supposed to serve Soshou. He was going to be worshiped! He-"

 **"** **He was a fool, and I was given a better offer."** Elias' jaws opened and he licked at his fangs hungrily. The collar of black feathers rustled angrily, and black slits sharpened in his crimson eyes as he snarled at his prey. **"You are quite right young miss. I ate your lover. I devoured his mana until only a dry husk remained. A fate that will now befall you, for daring to lay a hand on my Chise."**

The girl started to chant something, and Elias roared with rage. **"A binding spell? From a whelp like you? I think not."**

Chise screamed and held her mouth. She slid down the wall and sat with her knees bent, looking up in horror. The raven haired beauty dangled from her neck in one of Elias' colossal hands. He held her so high off the ground the fall alone could have killed her. The knife clattering against the floor as she used both hands to try and take another breath. She gripped at his massive clawed fingers as he jerked her tiny body around in the air. **"You revolting little cur. I'd likely get indigestion from your pitiful mana. No, I'll get much more pleasure from devouring your flesh instead."**

Elias widened his jaws wide and brought the gasping and sobbing young woman to his mouth.

"I-I-N-no-I-" the girl rasped, and she wheezed with fight as the sharp points of his fangs pressed against her chest and navel. Just as he was about to close his fangs around her torso he caught sight of Chise.

She held her own mouth as she wept and watched his every move. She was clearly horrified but unable to look away. Suddenly the thought of her watching him gorge himself as he shred the meat from the bone, licking the blood from his teeth…didn't appeal to him. He extended his arm once more and turned his head to look directly at Chise. **"She must die. She knows of Soshou's summoning attempt and what transpired between us. There is no alternative. But I don't have to eat her."** Elias ignored the curios nature of his handing over the decision to Chise. He wanted her not to look at him like that…Surely if Chise chose how the chit met her end, she'd approve and stop looking at him _like that._ **"Would you prefer her death to be quick? Painless?"**

Chise lowered her hands, but couldn't find her voice. **"I could snap her neck?"** the girl was kicking her legs and wheezing through his tight hold of her neck. **"Chise?"** The redhead still didn't speak. She appeared to be in shock until she slowly nodded. **"A painless death is more than she deserves. But if that is what you wish, I will acquiesce on this occasion. Just this once."**

Kh.

With barely any effort he flicked his wrist and snapped the girl's neck. He then let her body land in a heap on the floor, making Chise yelp and hold her knees. Elias shrank down into his refined form and walked out of the shadows with his cloak billowing behind him. He marched right over to Chise and lowered to one knee before her. "You understand she had to die? She had realised what we did and came to confront you about it. Had I done nothing she would have killed you. Had I stopped her and _then_ done nothing, she would have spread the word that I was once more in this realm, and we would have the attention of some very meddlesome Mages and sorcerers. They would try to send me back. By killing _you._ " Elias used a white gloved hand to lift her chin and force Chise to look at him and not Soshou's girlfriend's body. "I killed her to save your life Chise. I will always save your life. You are mine."

Chise gulped and nodded. She didn't resist when Elias' parted his jaws and his tongue slithered out to lick the tears from her cheeks. "Come Chise. Let's go home." He took her hand and guided her shaking body to her feet. He held one of her shoulders and brought her against him to embrace her. "Don't worry about the body. I'll have it disposed of."

Chise turned to look towards the corpse and saw large black creatures with one large red eye, four bat like wings and a massive mouth of teeth. "Leave no trace behind." Elias commanded them, and the creatures gleefully started ripping into the girl. Chise whimpered and turned to press her face into Elias chest. "It's ok Chise. There's no need to be scared anymore. I'm here. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Never again." Elias held her with both arms and his vines of shadow and thorn rose up from the blue light at their feet.

The smell of the forest hit her first, before Chise lifted her head to see they were in the back garden of their rural cottage home. Elias lifted her up into his arms like a bride and carried her into the house. "She _really_ scared you with that knife didn't she? I'm sorry I wasn't there waiting for you Chise. I'll never be late again." Elias held her close as he carried her up the stairs. "How about a bath? Humans find those calming don't they? I'll run you a bath. Tea? That helps too. And cake. I'll bring you some cake." Elias lowered Chise to her feet and she watched the entire thing like it was an outer body experience for her. Elias ran her a bubble bath by hand. He brought her a small table to put next to the bath and used magic to boil the water in the teapot to pour her a drink. "Camomile. The box says this is a soothing tea." Elias left the cup and saucer on the table and then fussed with her clothing.

Chise didn't fight him as he stripped her off, and he didn't use this moment to ogle or fondle her. He very matter-of-factly lifted her up under her arms and placed her into the bubble bath. "There. That should do the trick. I'll bring cake." Elias held the back of her head and planted a kiss with bony teeth on her cheek. "I will never let anyone hurt you Chise. You don't need to be scared. I'll take care of you. Always." He rested his chin on her crimson hair as he held the back of her head. A tender embrace by any measure. "I'll slaughter anyone who tries to hurt you. No one is taking you from me." Elias sighed and then stood up. "Carrot cake. And cream. Maybe some biscuits? I think we have chocolate ones. I'll be right back."

Chise stared down into the bubbles of the bath. Once she heard the sound of those leather shoes going down the stars and lifted her right hand out of the water and held her mouth. Here shoulders trembled and tears welled up in her green eyes.

It wasn't the knife that had shaken her so. It was the ease by which Elias killed. It was the thought of Elias making a chew toy out of that girl simply because he'd enjoy it, rather than feeding on her mana. He would get more pleasure, he'd said.

It was the rising body count of everyone Elias had killed _for_ her. Soshou and his coven, though she had _asked_ for that. That was a 'me or them' moment. Chise had long since justified their deaths as a matter of self preservation.

But then he captured and killed five innocent people last night. And today a teenage girl, who was also the girlfriend of the lunatic that got her into this mess in the first place. A girl who's body was devoured monstrously by some of the very same fae that used to hound her for her blood before Elias warded her against them with his taint. He could command them?

 _Leave no trace he told them…she was the same age as me…in the bellies of those things…almost eaten by Elias…oh God I think I'm going to throw up._

Both her hands came to her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly. Chise had always had a healthy amount of fear and caution when it came to her demonic lover, but now? How did she carry on with him now? The instant it was over Elias had been tender and affectionate with her. Bringing her home, apologising for being late, and reassuring her she was safe? Hell he even put her in a bubble bath and brought her a cup of tea. Any moment he would be back with bloody carrot cake?! _And cream and biscuits._ Chise gulped the taste of bile down firmly and exhaled choppily.

 _My survival here depends on Elias wanting to be kind to me. He's absolutely right. Others will come to send him back to Tir Na Nog the only way possible. By killing me. Whether I like it or not, Elias is the only reason I'll get to keep on living if the word ever got out he was back. And the rate he's pilling up dead bodies, that won't be long I'm sure._

Chise knew without a doubt that she _needed_ Elias. She needed his protection. She also feared his wrath. It was so easy for him to throttle that girl. To snap her neck. Elias may not want her dead so he can remain in this realm, but he doesn't have to treat her so well. Somehow she knew that if Elias found out her terror wasn't from being threatened at knife point, but truly realising what a monster her master was, he would be 'less kind' from now on. _I need to pull myself together. The last thing I need is for Elias to decide he'll just take what he wants from my body and lock me up the rest of the time. at the moment I get to go to school, have a future and live with him like a roommate. That happens to share his bed and his body when it pleases him._

It also occurred to Chise that if Elias didn't want to touch her anymore, that his taint would fade and the other fae that used to feed on her to the point of death would return. Elias wouldn't let them kill her, but he could always let them feed off her as a form of punishment. _I-I can't go back to that. To feeling like I want to die. I swore never again to find myself helpless and on a ledge. Right now the ledge is right in front of me._

Chise exhaled deeply and turned to look at the side table with the camomile tea. _I need to put my fear aside. Yes Elias is a monster, but he's also my saviour. I'd be dead if he didn't agree to become bound to me. I'd be dead if he didn't stop Soshou's girlfriend. And I'll be as good as dead if he stops protecting me from other fae and those who would kill me just to send Elias back to where he came from._

The decision was clear. She had rationed it out. _It's still self preservation. It's still a me or them, thing. The 'them' group just keeps growing is all. I…I want to live._

The door opened and Elias stood there in the doorway. He held a silver plate in one hand and a stool in the other. "Chise? Have you been crying?"

"…yes." She smiled sadly and cleared her throat. "But I think I'm starting to feel better now." She chuckled once. "I guess I just needed some time to…think. To realise...that you're right." Chise smiled and with bubbles clinging to her arm she retrieved the cup of tea and blew on the dark liquid. "I'm safe now. With you. Thank you Elias."

"Good." Elias placed the stood next to the bath, with the table in front of him and the bath to his right. He leaned on the edge of it with his right forearm. "I have carrot cake and chocolate biscuits, but we were out of cream."

"That's alright." Chise sipped some of the chamomile tea, which wasn't that bad actually, and returned it to the side table. She then reached for a biscuit and took a bite with a smile and a nod. The last thing she wanted to do was eat, but she needed Elias to think she was fine. So she ignored the nauseous butterflies in her stomach. "The bath was a great idea. I've never had bubbles before. It's nice." Her smile was sad, but at least she was smiling.

"Well once you're done in here we can have dinner and retire early? To read in bed?" Elias reached to guide her hand back to her mouth to finish the biscuit. "You can take the restorative whenever you like, though it's most effective just before sleep. Because you won't move around as much." Elias let his hand water from her wrist to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. To her credit Chise continued to smile and didn't flinch. "Once you are stronger your body will recover more quickly. It has been torture not to be inside you at least once today." Chise tensed and gulped as she realised just how hungrily Elias was looking at her. His gloves fingers lowered to stroke at her neck and across her collar bone. "It is a torment to have you naked before me and not taste you."

Chise's heart quickened, and she realised Elias was waiting for her to say something. She needed to reassure him that nothing had changed, and that she was still his willing lover.

"W-will I be well enough tomorrow? After I've had the potion?"

"Oh yes." Elias chuckled darkly and licked his incisors.

"Then we could, erm, make love tomorrow Elias?" She gulped and blushed as he seemed to hum with approval as he nodded to her. Elias lifted her chin with one finger and leaned forward to ghost his teeth across her lips. Chise shuddered, but thankfully he misread that as aroused need, rather than her fear.

"I don't know why, but I like it that you crave my touch as much as I crave yours Chise."

"I-it's because we care about each other?" Chise spoke so softly to those teeth. She needed to reaffirm their relationship, whatever it was, to ensure her continued survival. "We enjoy how it feels to be together?"

"I enjoy you, Chise." Elias parted his jaws, his ruby eyes vanishing and his tongue caressed at her lips. "Do you truly care for me?"

"Yes." Chise nodded.

"I don't understand what it means to care for another. I know I want you. I know I enjoy you even when I'm not inside you. I know I feel anger at the thought of you being taken from me. I know I don't want to ever be without you. I feel…warm when I'm with you, and cold when you're at school." He licked at her lips again, and Chise couldn't deny the reciprocal heat spreading through her at his caress and admission. "Chise? I want you to say home with me tomorrow. I will call the school in the morning and tell them you are unwell. We can spend the entire day together. Just you and me." This was it. Her opportunity to reinforce her position as his, and guarantee his continued protection and affection.

Because the alternative didn't bare thinking about.

"I'd like that." Chise gasped as he darted to tip of his tongue past her lips to caress hers. Elias was gentle and tender as he tasted her mouth. He moaned and gripped the side of the bath tightly to control himself. _…this must be how he kisses…he's kissing me…_ Chise mimicked him as best she could with her tongue against his, and even brought her hands up to hold his face. Elias leaned back and had bubbles on his lower jaw. Chise blinked at him a few times and then held her mouth.

 _…_ _he looks like he has a beard?!_ After how scared and how tense Chise had been, the humours sight of Elias with a bubbly Santa beard was just too much to resist.

"Chise?" Elias' ruby eyes rounded as he watched her shoulders bounce and the sound of snickering being held at bay by her hands. As he inclined his head he felt something slop from his face and brought a hand to his chin. He felt some of the bubbles there and then narrowed his crimson eyes on her. "Oh? So that's funny?" Elias stared at her, and Chise stilled. Was he angry? Was he amused? The incline of his head and his even tone gave nothing away. "I think _you_ require some modification as well."

Elias scooped up bubbles with both hands and placed two towers of foam on her crimson head. He modelled them with quick movements of his hands, then added a smaller handful of bubbles to her cheeks, and waved his hand towards the surface of the bath water. "There. Now we match."

Chise gawked down at her reflection. She had bubble horns and a bubble beard. She laughed and turned to look at Elias.

Was he smiling?

Was there a twinkle in his ruby eyes?

Was…there a kind man trying to claw it's way out from the wake of blood and death this beast left behind it? "I like that sound. When you laugh. It makes me feel warm." Chise smiled, genuinely touched by that. She opened her mouth to reply. "And aroused. Hmmmmm tomorrow we will make up for much missed fucking."

Chise chuckled, seeing he was genuinely pouting at not having sex with her. _Yet if he was truly monstrous he could force himself on my even though I'm weak and aching from the ritual last night. But he doesn't. because…he really does care about me?_

"I look forward to it." Chise giggled and held her stomach. "I'm getting hungry. Can I get washed so we can have dinner?"

"Of course. I put a stew on before I came to collect you. It should be ready soon. I'll wait for you downstairs." Elias stood up and then leaned down to press his snout to her cheek. "See you soon, Chise."

"Ah shit."

"What is master?"

"Can't you tell?" Mikhail Renfred stood with his left arm in a sling beneath his long grey trench coat, matching his grey suit and black shirt to a T. His brown hair was tied back and his dark brown eyes examined the area like he could see a hidden story behind every stone and brick. He licked his teeth and waved his right hand around the alleyway he now stood. "Can't you sense that?"

"No?" A younger woman with long thick blonde hair half tied back, wearing red converse, black jeans and a red long sleeved zip up jacket.

"Come on Alice. Focus. What can you sense?" For the life of him he still didn't know why he personally had to mentor this kid. He could have found her someone else after he took her off the street, but he'd armed to her and now found himself in the role of teacher and father figure to the blonde scrappy woman.

"Erm…" Alice looked around the alleyway, her hands in her pockets and then huffed. She closed her amber eyes and tried to do as Mikhail taught her. block out everything else and let the magic of the area speak to her. she was very sensitive for a sorceress. Not as sensitive as a mage, of course, but still very capable. "…wow, hay, wait a minute? That's nasty."

"Not nasty Alice. Evil." Alice opened her amber eyes and saw the most serious and afraid expression she'd ever seen on her master's face. "True evil was here. Something very powerful and old exposed its true self." Mikhail retrieved a long thin glass jar from his trench coat, pulled the cork out with his teeth and offered the bottle to the air. A small pixie flew out, screamed and then clambered back into the bottle, shaking with fear. "So afraid of this presence are the normal fae, that they flee from it." He pushed the cork back into the bottle and returned it to his coat. "That's we were able to walk through town all this way and not come across a single neighbour. Even after it's gone, the taint of it's presence lingers and repels them."

"What could have such an affect on such a large area?" Alice felt her veins turn to ice. Nothing scared her master, but now he looked anxious. "And why here and now of all places for such a creature to appear?"

"It won't have appeared." Mikhail sighed and turned to look Alice dead in the eyes. "It's as our master feared. Something ancient and very powerful has crossed over."

"A summoning? But we have measures in place to prevent anything above a class 3 demon from being summoned. Is this stronger than-"

"Stroud wouldn't have got me _out of bed_ for anything less than a class 5." He sighed and held his chin. "No. This thing, whatever it is, has corrupted the area. Look." Mikhail blew on a large area of brick wall, to the right of the alley way near the back of the dead end, and black vines seemed to throb at the surface, before vanishing. "Not even a class 6 could scar the mana of an area like this. It teleported here, but in a hurry for some reason... Caused damage…huh? This spot can't be used again."

"Damn. No cameras here either so we couldn't see what did it." Alice huffed and moved to stand beside Mikhail, who still stared at the wall like those black vines were still there. "I've never heard you talk of anything above a class 5 before. Still? Wouldn't our alarms have detected something _that_ powerful and _that_ old coming across the veil?"

"They did." Alice gulped. She didn't like the sound of that. "Two months ago one of our elders went into a trance and spoke of something that the rest of the collage said was impossible."

"What?" Alice joined in, trying to stare at the wall and see what Mikhail thought was so interesting. "Like, a level 6 or 7 demon?"

"A very unique creature. One of a kind, and impossible to kill." Mikhail blew on the wall again, and those black vines throbbed and moved along the wall to make a dark silhouette against the wall. "Oh sweet lord…it's true." Mikhail took a step back and took hold of Alice, dragging her back with him. They both stared at the wall and saw the shadow vines twist into the dark shape of a creature that was the full height of the wall. It was a sidewise portrait, showing six limps, horns, billowing tendrils coming out of it's back and a cage shaped chest. The head was the scariest thing. The silhouette was of a massive skull with a long snout.

"…Master?! What the hell is that thing?!"

"We need to warn the college." Mikhail gulped. "We need to gather all of the elders."

"What _is_ that thing!?" Alice was really starting to freak out. "Renfred!? I've studied many demons, but none have ever looked like that. What is it?"

"…a Pilum Muralis."

The head of the shadow moved and turned to look at them. A pair of red eyes glowed with black slits. "RUN!" Renfred dragged Alice out of the alleyway and threw a bottle behind them. White smoke erupted from the shattered glass, and when the smog dissipated the outline of the creature as gone.

They didn't stop running until they were across the other side of town and beneath a bus shelter. "…that was an echo of the true beast…it's worse that I feared…"

"How is it worse?!" Alice screeched and grabbed the lapel of his trench coat to demand answers. "You told me that the Pilum Muralis was a terrifying fairy-tale from ancient times. But it was like the boogie man. It didn't exist."  
"Anymore. I said it didn't exist anymore. But apparently it does." Mikhail ran a hand back through his hair and stopped before his hair tie. He was pacing and didn't reassure his ward one bit. "Something very powerful had to have tethered itself to such a creature. No normal witch or sorcerer would have survived such a joining. Something with lots of mana. The creature would need to feed regularly. But why haven't we sensed its location? Or where it's feeding? The corruption would have spread…unless…no…of course!" Mikhail clicked his fingers on his good hand and turned with a flourish to point at Alice. "Ritual offerings. It's an ancient creature, so it's feeding in the old way. Not one victim at a time and ripping the mana from the body. We'd sense that violent disturbance. It's preparing the hosts as offerings and drawing the mana out within wards. It has to be? A ritual that hides its presence and prevents the surrounding environment from being corrupted during the feed?"

"I…don't really understand what you're saying, but I _don't_ want to come along when you face this thing. In fact, you shouldn't go either." Alice shook her head repeatedly. "It looked like the devil, Renfred."

" _A_ devil. Many cultures over time have seen the…child of thorn…and thought it was so horrifying it became their version of evil incarnate. But it existed long before most religions came about on this planet. A truly ancient magus."

"How the hell to you kill something that can't be killed?"

"You don't kill it." Renfred stopped pacing and sat beside Alice in the bus stop. "You cut its tether. Find the stupid fool that allowed their soul to be joined to it, anchoring it to our world, and kill _them_ instead. Yet, even _that_ is a tall task."

"Why? They'll be a sorcerer or a mage right? They can be killed?"

"True, Alice. But first they must be found. And if they are as powerful as I fear, they may not be so easy to kill either." He sighed and smiled with worry in his brown eyes as he looked at his young apprentice. "And even so? We would still need to get past the creature to do it. We will need to report back to the college and wait for orders on this one. Sorcery won't be enough. We will need Mage magic, and lots of neighbours."

"Mages? I thought there weren't many Mages left?" the bus was coming down the road so they both stood, eager to return to the college.

"There aren't…but I happen to know one that dealt with this creature once before. I'm sure if we reached out he'd be more than happy to send the beast back again. After all? That's what he did nearly 500 years ago. In fact he nearly died sending it back. There's no way Lindel will won't help us when he learns that his worst nightmare has returned."


	6. Chapter 6

Note from the Author: Hello everyone! Gosh, to think I posted this and felt unsure if anyone would like it, and to get so many encouraging reviews is great! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, liked, followed and PM'd me. I couldn't fit a smutty encounter into the last one due to plot, and it already being 6k, so here is more of a reward chapter...

 _Chapter 6_

"Like this?"

"Yes. Just like that. Be firm. Put your weight into it."

"Ok. (grunt) Like this?"

"Perfect."

"Elias? Why am I wearing gloves?"

"If you were to handle it with your bare hands you might have a violent reaction."

"It's that strong?"

"And deadly."

"Huh…pretty though."

"You like the colour?"

"It's unusual. Big and dark purple? Yeah, I like it."

"Then it's yours. Just...handle it with care."

Chise was knelt beside Elias in the garden behind their lovely cottage as he schooled her on the proper use and maintenance of some of the most deadly plants in Britain. The Native species, anyway.

Considering how she saw a school mate throttled and discarded like a rag doll the day before, Chise felt quite content. She woke up that morning in her master's arms and a lock of hair being played with. He spoke of wanting to use it to make her something, but by that point he was already between her thighs so her mind couldn't really hold on to his words.

Elias called the school and said she had a tummy bug _whilst_ he mounted her from behind. One on her hip, the other holding the phone. It was amazing how he never lost his breath or grunted as he piston his hips into hers. Chise on the other hand had to hug her face into the pillow, or the receptionist would have heard her moaning.

From that moment on it had been a very intimate, very vigorous day for them both.

"Why do you have such a dangerous garden anyway Elias?" Chise turned to look up at him, still knelt beside her and enjoying the way they were simply enjoying each other's company. Chise treasured these moments.

Because she never knew when Elias' demon nature would rear it's head and she'd end up witnessing horrors like a girl the same age as her being snapped like a twig.

"My garden is how I cultivate the ingredients I require for potions and incense. Be they for spells, curses or our offering rituals."

"Ah. No wonder they're so deadly." Chise carefully removed the gloves and placed them onto the silver tray Elias brought with him. "I can't believe how beautiful these flowers are, and yet they could kill so easily."

"Or burn, poison, cause internal bleeding, swelling of the brain or even madness." Elias chuckled at the way Chise shuffled back from the flower bed, like they would leap forward and bite her.

"Thus the gloves?"

"Indeed." He chuckled and rose to stand, the afternoon breeze making his cloak billow softly. "That concludes our herbology lesson for today. Shall we retire?"

"Yes. Actually I have an essay on Shakespeare to do and I should get started." Chise looked up and saw he was offering a gloved hand to her. She took it and allowed him to lift her to her feet.

Then into his arms. "Elias?" She giggled as he turned and suavely carried her into the house. Since their first encounter he had become more and more tender in the way he cared for her. Chise couldn't fathom why, but no one had ever wanted to be so gentle and kind to her. Being so starved of affection she was able to indulge in the delusion that Elias was more like a lover than a demon master. At lest she could in moments like this one. As they reached the kitchen doorway Elias opened his jaws and inhaled her scent, humming with pleasure. He then nuzzled at her neck and licked at her jugular, enjoying how quick her pulse was getting. "Why do I feel you don't care I have home work to do?" Chise chuckled as he just shrugged, huffing and ruffling her crimson locks.

"You can do your home work later." He lowered her to her feet in the open doorway of the kitchen and started pulling at his bolo necktie. Elias placed the blue gem and cords on the kitchen counter. Then he removed his veil and golden cords.

"What are you doing?" Chise blinked up at him.

"I am getting undressed." He stated evenly."

"…" Chise put her hands on her hips and raised a brow at him. "…and _why_ are you getting undressed in the kitchen?"

"Because once I am undressed I'm going to fuck you." He declared. "I want you." Like he needed to further clarify.

"Huh?!" Chise's hands fell from her hips and she gawked up at him. "Erm, well that's erm, I mean you make that sound like we haven't-"

"You are mine Chise." Elias cut her off with narrowed red eyes. "I want you, so I'll have you." Elias growled and was more vigorous than he needed to be as he pushed the veil away from him on the kitchen counter. "There will be no negotiation on _that_ front, but I'm not without reason." He chuckled darkly. "You will be fucked, but you may choose _where_ I will fuck you."

Chise felt a throb of her own respond to his need as he purred at her. "I am a reasonable master. I will take my time to undress." His hands moved to his cloak over his shoulders. "You may use this time to choose the location. I will have you _wherever_ I get my hands on you." His red eyes gleamed and he removed his cloak with a flourish he hung it up on the wall and brought his gloved hands to the buttons of his black vest. "If you wish that to be the kitchen floor, then by all means stay where you are. If you have another preference for where you would like to be fucked, I suggest you move now."

"Erm, isn't this a bit sudden? We were just gardening?" Chise blushed, mentally whiplashed by how his mind worked, and took a step back from Elias. He was staring at her like a fox would a cornered chicken. She didn't doubt his intention for a second. Especially when his pupils sharpened into black slits. "How did we go from gardening, to you being horny?"

"What do you mean? I'm always horny." Elias stated as he shrugged his vest off and hung that up next to his cloak. Then his hands got to work on his dress shirt buttons. "Even when I use my glamour, they are still there."

Chise sniggered, realising he was referring to the horns on his head…

"I _mean_ why are you suddenly aroused?" Chise was still giggling as he unsheathed each button for her like each one freed was another step of a seductive mating dance. He wasn't half wrong either.

"Is it not obvious?" Chise gulped and took another step back. His dark purple skin was being unveiled before her. His thick muscular neck, his firm pecks with no nipples and muscle ripped torso. She saw his six-pack flex as he shrugged the shirt down his arms. "We were tending to the garden? Nature? Flowers…nectar…" Elias purred through his teeth and threw the shirt onto the counter. He then brought the same hand back to his mouth and pinched his gloved finger tips between his front teeth, to free his supple hands from them. "Bees…honey… _your_ honey… _"_ The second glove was removed and his hands took hold of his belt. As he worked the buckle he stepped out of his dress shoes. "And then all I could think about is wanting your honey, my Queen Bee. Now you know how my mind became fixed once more on the taste of your sweet mana, have you decided on the kitchen floor? As you have yet to move?" Elias pulled the belt from the loops of his trousers and dropped before him like a serpent facing her. "Chise? I will not be gentle just because we're on a tile floor."

Chise's face flushed pink and she gulped. Truth be told, half of her wanted to stay put so she could finish watching this beautiful monster undress before her. But he was right, the kitchen floor _would_ be uncomfortable. Slowly Chise backed towards the doorway to the corridor, her cheeks pink and her green eyes coy and betraying how much she liked this turn of events. They'd had plenty of sex as to date, but this was the first time Elias made a game of it. What really surprised her was how much _Chise_ liked this game. Where should she run to? _The bedroom? No he has very little clothing left. I'd never make it up the stairs. The living room? The sofa was a possibility…_

Elias took hold of his fly and pushed the zip down slowly. All the while he watched Chise like a predator ready to pounce. Chise walked backward, her heart fluttering in her chest and anticipation tingling at her skin as she backed down the corridor. Her hands were out and tracing the walls as she moved, and her right hand slipped as she ran out of wall. Her green eyes tore themselves away from Elias as he stepped out of his trousers, pulling off his socks, to see she'd reached the study. Her gaze fixated on his desk and she felt her cheeks burn. _The desk? He could…lord we could…_

When she looked back Elias had hold of his white boxers and he licked at his teeth. It was now or never. Chise launched into the study. She ran forward, a secret smile on her face, as she pulled herself up to sit on his mahogany desk in time to watch Elias stalk through the doorway.

Oh he was magnificent. Like a wall of muscle and power he came towards her. Chise was already panting with need. She pulled her tank top over her head and her bra pinged off as he reached her. "Here?" Elias placed his hands on her knees and parted wide. "On my desk?" He chuckled and saw her blush in reply.

"Yes." Chise answered breathlessly. Elias dropped his ruby eyes to look at her hardened peaks, as her soft pale breasts rose and fell with her breathing. He could smell her arousal, but it was obvious that she wanted this by her body language alone. "W-we haven't done it here yet and I didn't think I'd make it upstairs." Elias chuckled and slid his hands up her thighs to take hold of her denim shorts.

"You're right. You wouldn't have made it. You stared at your master hungrily for far too long." His deep throaty chuckle was indicative of how much he enjoyed that she had watched him undress. He purred and hungrily dragged his tongue over the swell of her right breast, over the darker peak and up her neck. Chise shuddered and her pule quickened even more. "I'd be mounting you on the stairs had you tried." He growled and nodded down to her shorts.

"E-Elias?" Chise quickly unbuttoned her shorts and leaned back on her hands. He then ragged down her shorts and panties both in one swift move. Chise trembled as he lowered to one knee before her. Even though she knew what he was about to do, she still trembled with anticipation. Chise leaned back on her elbows, bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Elias pushed her thighs apart and licked her heavily. One firm swipe across her labia and clit. More of a tease than anything. Chise shuddered and pined. Even so a trace of her sweetness hit his tongue and he moaned. He slid his tongue between her folds and probed her entrance. Still he teased her. "Oh m-more please? Please Elias?" He dragged the tip of his tongue up to her clit, applying sweet pressure before pulling back. "E-Elias _please_?!"

"Well alright. Since you begged so nicely Chise."

He cackled and slipped his hands under her legs, held her hips and used his super strength to lift her pelvis clear off the desk as he stood. Chise squealed as she found herself practically hanging upside down in his hands, her legs bent forward at either side of his face. "E-Elias? What are you-aa!"

Like a hungry child would with a succulent watermelon, he lifted her pelvis to his face and sank his tongue into her. She screamed with pleasure as he dragged his long tongue through her pink folds and over her clit in one swipe. Her entire body shook with the pleasure of it. He repeated the action, then swirled the tip over her clit. Chise fisted her hands above her head in desperation. Elias gorged himself on her most intimate area, sliding his tongue inside her and making sure to drag it against the sides of her as he pulled it back out.

He was doing it on purpose. Elias probed her and stimulated her to make her delirious with need. He always got the most out of her sweet honey when he prolonged her 'suffering' before she came.

Chise both hated and loved it when Elias was in this sort of playful mood. He would take his time, savouring her, and usually more than once. Damn it felt damn good though. He returned to lapping at her heavily, paying extra attention to her clit. "E-E-Oooooooh Elias _please_ I'm so close! Please?" He chuckled, amused that she was still begging even though he was thoroughly giving her exactly what she was asking for. He slithered his tongue inside her and caressed her inner walls, loving the way they trembled against his deep exploration of her.

Elias watched her with gleaming ruby eyes and saw how a she shuddered with need and wore a sheen of sweat. She was very close. Soon he would relish her sweet mana filled fluids. He became inpatient to taste her, and focused in on her pulsing nub. He lapped at it, circled and applied just the right about of pressure. Chise writhed in his grip, still suspended from her pelvis in his monstrous purple hands. She couldn't stop herself from screaming his name when he swirled his tongue over her clit over and over and over. She couldn't tell if she was slick with his saliva or her own juices she was so wet by that point. "Fuck!" Chise hissed and quivered all over. Her orgasm sparked through her from his tongue on her clit, through her body and to her brain. She was still panting and riding her orgasm as he lowered her back to the desk. Elias moaned deeply as he pushed her knees up and apart and lapped at her sweet honey.

"Oh my sweet Surei Bega. My Queen Bee. I so enjoy when you feed me." He purred as he licked and lapped at her throbbing core. "Chise you taste fantastic." She blushed, even though he told her that every time he suckled from her. Chise giggled and ran her hands back through her messy red hair.

"I really enjoy when you do that." She giggled again and didn't resist when he pulled her hips to poise her pelvis right on the edge of the desk. Chise looked up through half lidded green eyes and ran her hands down over her own breasts with anticipation. Once a day he would 'feed' from her like this, but no matter what sexual act they shared, it always ended up with them having sex.

Elias pressed the head of his plum cock between her folds, still holding her hips, but didn't enter her just yet.

"I enjoy it as well." He chuckled "Do you enjoy this part as well Chise?" Elias rocked his hips forward and filled himself inside her as fluidly as he could.

Chise bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as he filled her up. He was very big, and she felt her mind white out for a moment from the sudden depth he reached. "Chise?"

"MM hmm." She looked up through her red lashes at him and nodded.

"I'm going to fuck you now, as promised." Elias kept his left hand on her hip and leaned over her to take hold of the edge of the desk above her head. Chise's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. _Shit he wasn't kidding?! He's really going to fuck me hard?!_ Elias turned his head to look down at her with his right ruby eye. "So you aren't afraid of the unknown, I'm going to ram you into the desk with violent passion. I won't hurt you, of course, but I _will_ be vigorous, and you _will_ cum hard. Any questions?"

Chise was panting and gulped. She thought if she could or should say anything. "Chise?" She lifted her hands and tentatively held onto his shoulders. "Are you ready?"

"I-yes Elias." She panted as she felt him begin to slide out of her. The first thrust was as firm as promised, making the desk creak, but Elias paused before sliding back out again. The second and third thrust were more fluid with the roll of his hips, and before she knew it Chise was trembling with need. She whimpered, felt at his neck and chest and arched as she howled with each rock of his hips. The only louder noise than her in the study was the wooden desk being pound into hard enough to thud against the floor. "Ooooh!"

"You liked that?" Elias growled, rocking into her and receiving a pleasured whimper for his efforts. "Good Chise. Enjoy it." He purred deeply and licked her cheek. He picked up the rhythm of his rolling hips, parted his jaws to the air as he panted. "You smell so good Chise. Take my taint. Become mine, over and over, mine. It feels so good inside you." Elias used his grip on the edge of the desk to bring his hips down and flush to hers with speed and power. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her howl with delight.

Chise thrashed her head left and right, writhed beneath him, and then decided she wanted to kiss him. She needed to. Chise trembled and lifted her hands. She pawed and caressed his chin and jaw, bringing his snout down to the left he face.

"Kiss me. P-please?"

"Yes." Elias growled and obliged her, opening his mouth to slither his tongue to meet the tip of hers. He never slowed his pace, even as his tongue tenderly danced with hers, slid past her lips, tasted her, and then feathered attention across her lips, jaw and neck.

This form of kissing was relatively new for both of them, and this had been the first time Chise had asked for it, so he wouldn't deny her. Elias purred her name against her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and chewing on every arduous noise she made.

Chise may not have realised she was doing it, but her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him closer. Her hands raked at his back and she even started arching her body to push her back against his thrusts. Her skin burned against his, her body bending and moulding around his form to get more of his cock inside her. Elias pulled his tongue form her to watch her face as he pounded her into the desk. Her lips were parted ever so slightly as she whimpered and moaned with pleasure.

This was more than he ever thought he would get to enjoy with a woman.

At least, before he was summoned on top of Chise and he saw that fire in her green eyes.

Now he couldn't imagine ever being without her.

Elias knew he wouldn't last much longer, and really wanted her to cum again. The Pilum Muralis dragged his tongue over one of her nipples and up her neck to distract her. He allowed one of his thorny tendrils to slither out of his back, creep over the edge of the desk, between their furiously writhing bodies and tease at her clit.

"Wh-what's tha-tha! Gnnng." Chise couldn't control the tremors of pleasure as they assaulted her body. Elias pounding her into the desk, and the shadowy tendril circling at her tortured clit. It was too much for her little body to take.

"Be a good girl and cum for your master Chise."

Interesting. That did the trick.

Her dams burst and her body trembled with the power of her orgasm. Chise clung to Elias as if afraid she'd drown in her pleasure. The feeling of her clamping down around his cock and her body writhing against him took what little control he had left. Elias hissed under his breath and emptied his seed inside her. He continued to thrust into her until he finished riding his own orgasm and stopped seeing stars. The child of thorn looked down at his prize with pride shimmering in his ruby eyes. He shared her lusty look of gratification. "Good Chise. That was very obedient of you." He grinned down at her with open jaws, cocking his skull to one side as he saw she was smiling up at him.

"I…really…liked that…" She was panting up at him and reached up to stroke his jaw. Without hesitation Elias pressed his face into her caress and sighed; totally content. "So gardening turns you on huh?"

"Nature made me think of your sweet honey, and _that_ arouses the greatest of needs from me." Elias still held the desk above her head with one hand, and used the other to hold her hand to his lower jaw. "The need to join my body to yours. To be with you. To taste and make love to you." He then chuckled darkly. "Or fuck you senseless." He shrugged. "My hunger was great. Therefore my ardour was great."

Chise giggled and wriggled her hips. "If you're sore I'll heal you of course." Elias leaned back and gently guided Chise off the desk and to her feet. She wobbled, but never fell. Elias held her against his front and steadied her.

"I think I'm sore from the fact we've had so _much_ sex today." Chise was laughing as she gingerly led the way out of the study. She held Elias by the hand, the only reason she was allowed to leave. Because he knew she was taking him with her.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Elias countered as he allowed the younger mage to escort him up the stairs. "I called your school to say you were ill, so we could spend the day together. Sex was part of that deal." He nodded vigorously as they reached the landing. Chise was still laughing as they entered the bathroom. "Lots of sex."

"Yes?" Chise leaned over the bath to turn the bath tap on, and didn't see the way Elias inclined his skull to get the best view of her bubble butt as she did this. "I understood that when you woke me up this morning to make love in bed."

"Good morning sex." He nodded.

"And then when I got a shower?"

"You washed my scent off. That's not allowed." Elias guided Chise into the bath and took over, seeing that she still ached from being screwed into the hard desk. "So I had to have you again."

"Ok." Chise countered with a teasing smirk. She reclined in the bath and watched as Elias poured lavender bubble bath into the rising water. "And why, _exactly_ did we have to have sex after I put the joint in the oven?"

"…" Elias turned the taps off and stared ahead as he came up with an answer for that one. All Chise had done was bend over and put a gammon joint in to roast. But the sight of her bent over like that…the moment she had finished he had thrown her over his shoulder and taken her back upstairs to bed.

"…Elias?"

"…I just wanted to?"

"A huh?" Chise giggled as he shrugged and stepped into the bath tub with her. It was an enormous old fashioned copper bath, so they both fit. Elias slid his feet down to either side of her hips and then lifted her feet to rest over his legs and press the pads to his hip bones. They were both very comfortable and surrounded by bubbles. "So you explained the garden…kinda…are we done for today or will you be finding excuse to-"

"You're washing off my scent as we speak." Elias blew at the mass of bubbles between them, sending some of the foam to land on her cheek. She swiped it off and laughed at his playful nature. "I'm going to have to give you my taint again."

"I'm so sore." Chise pined. "As much as I enjoy being with you, I'll be red roar and unable to sit down if we keep this up. Is there no other way to-"

"Yes." Elias spoke darkly and looked just as hungry now as he did standing in the kitchen doorway and warning her about the way he was going to fuck her. "I have to put my seed inside you to taint you. There are other ways inside of you than your sweet peach." He chuckled at the shade of pink she turned, and the way she squirmed in the bath water.

"Erm, do you mean…"

"You'd have to swallow." Elias shifted in the bath, feeling his cock stirring as he stared at her expressive lips. "All of it."

"…" Chise looked down at the bath water rather than the devilish look in his red eyes as he watched her. "Then we can snuggle and fall asleep knowing no lesser fae will enter to try and feed on you. Or I'll have to try and _gently_ fuck you." He cackled at the sceptical look on her face. "Well I'll leave the decision up to you Chise. Either way, I'm going to enjoy the out- _cum."_


	7. Chapter 7

Many things had changed since Chise was dragged off to become a virginal offering to a big bad demon. Becoming his possession wasn't even the most shocking change. She had contemplated giving her life to someone else before, someone who thought she might have some worth, but the market for damaged teenage girls with the aim of _not_ breaking them any further basically didn't exist. She shrugged, quite content with her denial and survival fuelled existence.

Not only did she have a very tender master, who happened to be very good at bring her words of sexual pleasure, but he was very sweet to her. Having lived a life where the people who were meant to care for her, left her high and dry, it was a welcome source of affection.

 _When he isn't murdering innocent people and feeding me their mana, that is._ Chise pressed her denial switch, and focused once more on the nice normalcy of her life. _Oh a dance?_

Chise stood in the corridor at school. It was break time, and she normally hid herself away in an empty classroom to avoid people. But this time, on her way, she'd spotted a pretty fluorescent orange poster. Every other year of her education to date, Chise would have walked past such a poster and ignored the bubble writing and over cheerful themes.

But this Chise was different to the Chise she had been only a few months ago. This Chise saw the garish poster, and stopped to look at it. She traced her right hand over it, her left holding her satchel, and she smiled. _I've never been to a dance. Too many lesser fae that wanted to feed on me to hide from. But since Elias has hidden me with his taint, I've not had to worry about them even once. They all stay away. Even when he's not with me._ She reached into her satchel and held up a plain silver flip phone. She opened it, took a picture of the poster, and walked away, looking at the image on the small screen of her phone. _A Halloween dance? Fancy dress as your favourite spooky or sexy creature._

Chise stopped walking and sniggered. _Can I come as Elias then? He's spooky **and** sexy._ She was giggling as she continued to walk down the hall. The bell went, signalling the end of break, and she walked into her classroom without looking up from her phone. It was only once she took her seat that she realised why everyone had been perfectly silent. _Who is that?_

"Are we all here? 1 2 3…23…30. Yes. All here." Mr Kouto did a headcount and bowed to the visitor at the front. "All are present and accounted for."

"Thank you Kouto-sensei." Chise, and every one of her class mates blinked ahead as this exotic looking man stepped away from the teacher's desk with a bright smile and a police badge in his hand. "Good morning class. Or is it afternoon now? I'm still struggling with time zones." He chuckled melodically, and many of the girls leaned on their elbows and swooned for the pretty blonde man. "I'm Detective Inspector Lindel." _Huh. European or western maybe? With that name, blonde hair and blue eyes? He's not Japanese. That's for sure._ Chise, the girl with bright red hair and green eyes, ignored her own appearance in that evaluation. He started walking down the isles between the student desks, and all eyes followed him. It wasn't every day a police officer, a foreign one from his accept at that, came into your class. _What is he here for?_ "Now I'm sorry to remind you all of a very difficult time you've been through recently, but I'm going to be talking to certain students today about a string of missing persons. Some of which were students of this school."

"Sir? Do you mean Soshou?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Chise still held her phone in her hand, and held it down under the desk. The detective had his back to her, his blonde ponytail, brown suit and cream raincoat only visible from the back. She felt her heart start to hammer in her chest, and she started scrolling through her address book for her home phone number. Yes it would be an international call, but it would be worth spending all her credit in one call. This detective was looking into Soshou's disappearance? And others? That meant he was after Elias…and her…

Just as Chise was about to press the dial button on her cell, a hand pressed to her desk. She froze and looked up into the steal grey eyes of Detective Lindel. "I'm sure that whomever you're trying to contact can wait until after your interview."

"M-my interview?" Chise gulped.

"Yes. You're going first miss?"

"…Chise Hatori."

"Miss Hatori? Turn off your phone, hand it to me, and we'll conduct the first interview in another room. Come on." Lindel was smiling, but she saw something unwavering in his icy stare.

"…yes sir." Chise made a point of closing her address book first, with the curser on her doctor's name, before turning the phone off. So if he got nosy, he wouldn't see 'home' as being her intended call. Chise placed her cell into his waiting palm, then he pocketed it in his cream raincoat. "Excellent. Follow me Miss Hatori. I'll try not to take up too much of your time."

Chise stood, slowly and felt everyone's eyes on her. It wasn't a sensation that as used to her, being stared at and gossiped about. She just hadn't felt so warily observed since Elias came into her life. She wasn't the sad orphan anymore. She'd been adopted. She wasn't a loser. She did well in her exams. There was light in her eyes now. She didn't dodge into the nurse's office since her health had improved.

 _Due to all the sacrifices Elias has been making. Which is why detective Lindel is here. Shit._

They walked silently through the school corridor until Lindel opened the councillor's office. Mrs Saito wasn't here, so Chise assumed he must have made arrangements to use this room. For it to be unlocked and ready for him. "Please take a seat."

Chise lowered into one of the brown comfy chairs, and with a coffee table between them, Lindel sat in the other. "Now Miss Hatori. Who were you trying to call just now?" her heart skipped a beat.

She remembered Elias' warning of what could happen if they were discovered. People who would want to send the Pilum Muralis back to the land of the ever young would come and kill her, his tether, to do it. _Under no circumstances can I let this detective realise he's stumbled upon the culprit's possession._ Chise sat back in her chair, took a deep breath, crossed one leg over the other and rested her arms on those of the chair. She smiled and nodded to him.

"There's this dance on over Halloween, and I was in the process of calling home to ask if I could go, when I looked up and saw you in our classroom." Chise shrugged with a smile. The same fake smile she wore to get her old doctors and therapists off her back. "You caught me mid act. I'm not supposed to be on my phone once the lessons starts, so I was trying to hide it."

"Why would you need to ask permission to attend a school dance?" Lindel mirrored her, one leg crossed over the other, but he rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, his fingers interlocked over his front.

"I'm a teenager. I'm supposed to ask permission for things like dances, aren't I?" Chise chuckled. "At least I think I'm supposed to. I'm not used to having a family so I'm still learning what it's like to not live in a state home." Lindel's grey eyes softened. "Sorry, off topic." She cleared her throat and smiled to him. "How can I help you detective?"

"You're an orphan?" He grimaced, probably feeling a bit guilty of picking on the sad little orphan. Chise had never worked that angle to her advantage before, but right now it was an awkward weapon she was going to cleverly wield.

"Not anymore." Chise smiled and nodded.

"You certainly seem happy." Lindel blinked slowly, and then opened his raincoat to flick through a notepad. "Quite the turn around Miss Hatori? Considering that up until a few months ago, you frequently had to attend the nurses office for fainting and anaemia? Oh and your attendance was very low overall with illness and medical absence. Yet these last few months you've not been late or absent. Oh, other than one day last week?" Lindel raised a brow at her. "A fortuitous turn about of your health, no? With your improved attendance, it makes sense that your grades have improved as well."

"…" Chise narrowed her green eyes on him.

 _He's starting to sound like Soshou's girlfriend in the alley. He is certainly accusing me of something. Ok, the orphan card not sad enough to make you back off? Have a piece of my shitty life to the face you arsehole._

"Well yes detective. I've been trying very hard these last few months to…live." Chise looked off to one side. _just because I'm going to go with the big guns, doesn't mean I like talking about 'this'._ "Since you've read up on me, do you have access to the reason for my…poor health previous to adoption?"

"No. Those records are sealed. I can apply for-"

"No need." Chise gripped her fists and looked down at her knees. "My father walked out on me and my mother when I was little, and my mother tried to strangle me to death, before leaping out of a window five stories up. I've attempted suicide on multiple occasions, and have night terrors. Mostly of my mother trying to kill me, but also of being alone forever. Because no one…no one wants me." Chise's hands started to tremble.

This was her biggest trump card, but it was also her most painful wound. There was no point lying to the police however. He could check anything she told him. "I used to be on a lot of different anti-depressants and anti-psychotic medication. My health was poor because of…well everything I've just mentioned. I was…about to die." Her green eyes turned hollow as she thought of being naked, chained to the floor and watching the veil of thorns swell up before her. "For real that time." Chise closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "So _yes_ , being adopted has had a massive impact on my mental and physical health. Attendance, grades, wellbeing. I've…never been to a school dance in my life. So I thought I'd…give this one a go." Chise chewed her lips and looked up, saw the pity filled frown and despite getting what she wanted…something twisted deep in her gut. "D-don't look at me like that." She flustered and folded her arms. "You were poking at my turn around, so I explained. That's all. I'm not. I'm not broken anymore so don't. Just stop looking at me like that."

 _I never used to care how people looked at me before. Why does his sympathy piss me off all of a sudden?_ "You can check everything I've said."

"…if I feel I need to miss, I will." Lindel groaned and pinched his nose. "You have to understand that behavioural changes can be a sign of external influence? The person I'm looking for has a _pattern_ he follows. He has a dominant partner who calls the shots. He follows their orders, but leaves a pile of bodies in his wake as he does so."

 _"_ _Pft."_ Chise sniggered. "I'm sorry, am I the guy leaving the bodies, or the 'dominant partner' giving out orders?" Lindel tapped his pen to his notepad as he looked at her.

"…you certainly don't fall into either category…at first glance. A child with broken legs can reach their heads higher then all around them, if placed upon the shoulders of another."

"I suppose." Chise nodded. She wasn't going to be confrontational. He was looking for her to become riled up, she could tell. "I've told you about my life Detective, briefly anyway. Do you have more questions? I'll answer whatever you want. Though, history is one of the classes I'm still struggling in, so I hope I won't be gone for too long."

"I'll move things along." He chuckled and turned the page of his notepad. "What was the nature of your relationship with Soshou?"

"He's in the class above mine." Chise winced. "I mean he _was_. I didn't really know him very well. We mainly interacted when it amused him."

"Amused him?" Lindel pressed. Chise sighed and held her hands on her lap.

"Check the school incident forms. Plenty of students have found me _amusing_. Usually if I can't get home fast enough or just before I make one of those 'trips' to the school nurse."

 _"…_ you mean he bullied you?"

"Oh God, if you want to know the names of everyone who's taking a swing or cussed at me, we'll be here a while." Chise frowned.

 _Since being with Elias I'd been so happy, I forgot how shit my life was before. How it would be again if he was taken from me. If he left me. I knew I was unhappy before, but now I have something to compare it to, I was_ _really_ _unhappy._

"…I see." Lindel looked at the distant and painful look in her green eyes. "Have you reported these bullying incidents through the proper channels?"

"I used to. But nothing ever came of it. Who would you believe? One mentally unstable girl up to her eyeballs in medication? Or the other 25 students?"

"I see." Lindel seemed to hiss through his teeth. "You know it's a crime to bully others? Physically or emotionally. If you were to give me the names of these people I could press the matter further."

"This is my last year of school." Chise smiled, sensing that he genuinely meant going to battle for her. The pretty blonde officer was scowling and gripping his pen very tightly. "I'm finally in a real home with a real family. I'm doing well in my exams. I just want to keep my head down and graduate. Then I can go to college, where no one knows the freak I was." She smiled wistfully and her red hair swayed as she inclined her head. "I don't even know what I'll study. I'm just excited that I'm actually going to get there now. That I want to go. To live. And it's all because I had one crazy rebellious thought." Chise chuckled. The desire to not die, now it was looking at her in the face with red eyes and incisors for days.

 _"_ _Hay? I'm talking to you, big guy. You want me? Fine. You can have me. But they die first. Come on? Don't you have standards where you come from? You want to bind yourself to these idiots? They'll use you to do something stupid, like make their cocks bigger so they don't feel so pathetic."_

"Oh?" Lindel smiled at her. "What was that?"

"I decided that I just…wanted more. I was angry that I never had the chance to really live." Her lips curved into an amused grin. "I did what my therapists have told me to do for years. I chose to live, and then I fought hard for that choice."

 _"_ _Total disclosure? I want to live. I haven't done much of that so far so I really don't want to die here."_

"Well I'm glad to hear that. The thought of a young woman that's been through so much suffering, only to turn herself around, is very heart warming." Lindel nodded.

"Well I didn't do it on my own." Chise's smile was warm. "I had help. I was pulled from the dark hole by a gentle hand. I'd still be…no I wouldn't still be there. I'd be dead if he hadn't adopted me."

"Your new guardian?"

"Yes." Chise nodded. "So erm, sorry I got off track talking about, well, myself. Sorry. I don't normally talk about myself. People don't…talk to me very much." Chise held the back of her neck and shrugged. "Felt kind of nice to vent actually."

"Don't you talk to your family about this?" Lindel frowned.

"Well, yeah, but that's different. If you get upset with me it's no big deal. No pressure. But the last thing I want is to remind home what a freak I am, so they send me back." That was the only lie she'd told so far.

"I see."

"You 'see' a lot." Chise chuckled. She then blushed and covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh, sorry Detective Lindel. I-I forgot myself sir."

"That's quite alright." Lindel put his notepad and pen away. "It is nice to finish our conversation on a friendly note, considering how hostile we began." Chise put her hands together on her lap and smiled.

 _I intended to use my fucked up childhood to make him uncomfortable and back off. But in the end I got something out of it. It was therapeutic._ Chise came to appreciate more than ever the life line Elias had given her. All because she convinced him not to eat her, and kill everyone else instead…

 _Now I get to have cooked breakfasts, garden, walk the English countryside, kill a few innocent victims and feed on their mana astride Elias' monster cock, snuggle together in bed, have someone proofread my essays before I hand them in, bake cakes and get flower everywhere, kept safe from murderous ex-girlfriends of the person who tried to serve me up as a sacrifice, play sex games in the house when I'm off school playing hooky, share romantic lavender bubble baths, and have all sorts of mind-numbing sex…_

Chise resound herself to having an incredibly unhealthy grasp on her sanity. Elias was a monster. A murder. An evil creature that the forces of good wanted to send back, but by killing _her._ Elias was her best friend. Her tender lover. Her passionate master. The only one to have ever looked at her, even at her most vulnerable moment, and think she had something of _worth_ to offer. Herself. The internal battle she had between Elias the monster and Elias the lover had been like trying to walk on a tightrope and being pulled in both directions at once. She felt like she would fall in some way. One wrong step, and she would plummet to her death.

But right now? Looking at Lindel and having reflected on her shitty life _before_ Elias… _There is no way I can go back to how I was. I can't be without him. I…don't care he's a monster. Or that he's killing people to keep me alive. I want to live. I want to be with Elias. Forever. Not for 30 years like a Surei Bega. But forever as whatever Elias makes me. I never want to be without him again. I…I love him…_

Chise focused her green eyes on Lindel and smiled. _And this detective is not getting anywhere near my Elias._

"I'm happy too. I was really nervous with everyone looking at me and you looked pretty intimidating too. But you're a nice person after all Detective Lindel."

"I do try to be Miss Hatori."

"Is there anything else I can answer for you?" Chise offered eagerly. Lindel nodded and thought off to one side, before clicking his fingers and looking to her. "When did you last see Soshou?"

"Erm…" Chise closed her eyes and thought. _The school security is only 24 hour capture. I found that out when the principle found out I'd been sleeping in the nurse's office all week, but only had evidence for the last day. so there's no footage of Soshou hitting and dragging me off. So when did I see him before then?_ "It's been such a long time." Chise scratched the back of her head. "I'm genuinely struggling to think back. I'm not confident, but maybe a few days before he stopped coming to school and people started to gossip about him missing?" She huffed. "I _vaguely_ remember him tripping me up by my locker?"

"I see." Lindel scribbled down in his notepad and then chuckled, amused at how he now noticed his verbal tick. "What about Moriko?"

"Who?"

"His girlfriend."

Chise tensed, but hid it well. She remembered the feel of the bald against her throat, and the way roared in anger at the raven haired girl, before he snapped her neck to please Chise, rather that eat her. _I didn't even know her name. I…still don't care._

"No I don't know her, sorry."

Lindel listed 6 names in total. After Soshou and Moriko, she didn't recognise the rest. She assumed however they were the faces under the other hoods around what was to be her sacrifice to Elias. "I don't know them either, sorry. Are they students here too?"

"Yes. That's why I've come here. All the missing people have one thing in common. This school."

 _No. It's not this school they have in common. It's me._

"Sir? Is it…safe to be here if so many students have been taken from here? Shouldn't there have been an announcement or something?"

"Your principle is still hoping there isn't a murder in the school, or targeting the students." Chise gulped. Lindel clearly thought there was.

"I think I need to make sure I get picked up in future." Chise fussed with her hands on her lap, feigning anxiousness pretty well. "Or maybe transfer schools?"

"I'm sure it won't come to that Chise. Now if I have any more questions I'll let you know. For now I have everything I need." Lindel escorted her out of the councillors office and back to the classroom. He opened the door and held it for her so Chise could return to her seat. Before he could go however, Chise spoke to him, and in a way that was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Detective? I think you still have my phone?"

Lindel's face twitched into a grimace, before it snapped into a polite smile. Chise suspected he didn't want to give it back to her right away, and from that momentary lapse, she'd been right. What was he planning on doing? Looking through her messages? Copying her address book? Conveniently remembering he had it and returning it later? _Looks like you still have_ _some_ _suspicion of me detective Lindel._ "Detective?" Chise innocently reminded him and held her hand up to receive her property. Lindel scanned the classroom, seeing many eyes looking at him.

"Oh, how silly of me. I forgot. Here you go Miss Hatori." Lindel handed it to her. The blonde man was smiling, but his steal eyes were intense as he looked at her. "Like I said? If I have any more questions I'll let you know."

"Of course detective. Sorry I couldn't be of much help."

Chise held her phone to her side as she returned to her seat, put it into her satchel and copied up from the board as Lindel took the next student out for questioning. She made sure not to look up once, and look the part of the diligent student trying to catch up what she'd missed.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell went she was the only student to remain in the classroom. She pretended to be reading her maths text book. She propped it to stand on her desk, her note book on the desk and sat with her back to the window to her left, so she appeared to be making notes she leaned forward and instead hid her face and phone from view of the door as she called home. Chise made sure no one was watching before she pressed the green dial button.

"Chise?" Elias spoke with alarm. "You are calling during school hours? Has something happened?"

"Hi Dad. Only me. I, well, I know you said not to use the phone you got me whilst I'm at school, but it's lunch time, so I hope you don't mind." Chise wasn't taking any chances. Just because she couldn't _see_ Lindel, doesn't mean he isn't listening. As a human police officer he could have bugged the room with a microphone. If he was one of these sorcerers that wanted to send Elias back, he could have some spell in effect she couldn't see or understand.

"Who is listening Chise?" Elias caught on quickly, it seemed. Chise peered over the book again, seeing no one, before ducking back down.

"Oh nothing much. School has been pretty normal, thankfully. No Bullying today and I'm still feeling pretty good. There's this dance I'd actually like to go to. A Halloween dance. Oh, you know I was going to call and ask you about that earlier, but then I got caught with my phone in class." Chise fake giggled. Thankfully Elias hadn't lost his patience yet. "You remember those kids from the year above that went missing? Well there's a police officer here interviewing the kids. He saw me on my phone and pounced on me. It's ok though. He was really nice in the end. Not at all as scary as I thought he would be."

"Chise? Are you safe?"

"Yes. I'm catching up on some home work in the classroom. Maths." Chise cleared her throat. "Listen, dad? So many kids have gone missing from school, I don't really feel safe walking home. Could you come and pick me up? Maybe in the _car_?"

"I don't own a car Chise. Oh, are you saying you want me to come get you in a car? So we can't be followed home? Do you think the police officer is a sorcerer?"

"Yeah, he seemed really nice."

"Alright. We can always teleport once away from the school." Chise smiled. He always seemed to have a plan. She felt safer already. "If you were spoken to by a detective the school should have contacted me as your legal guardian for permission. You're a minor Chise." He sounded concerned, for obvious reasons. it was wounding more and more like Lindel wasn't just a human police officer.

"Detective Lindel seemed to have the schools full support to-"

"Did you say Lindel?" His tone had been so sharp, Chise felt her heart flop in her chest. "Chise? Did you say _Lindel_?"

"…yes I did…"

"Describe him to me Chise." She looked up over her maths book and saw the coast was still clear. Even so, she lowered her breath to a whisper.

"Grey blue eyes, blonde hair, young face, pale skin?"

 **"Oberon's** **balls."** Chise felt her pulse quicken.

"…E-"

 **"** **Don't say my name."** he barked, and Chise gulped. "Chise? Listen to me very carefully. I'm going to send you a picture on your cell. It's a very specific warding rune. I want you to find something sharp and cut it into your body. Somewhere hidden. You must break the skin so you bleed Chise. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand." Chise nodded to the maths book. "Can I ask why?"

"The rune will ward you against tracking. Lindel can't scry for me, but if he's had contact with you or any of your belongings, he could follow you."

"…he had my phone…"

"It won't matter. Carve the ward onto your body, where you can hide it, and Lindel won't be able to track you when you come to me. Do it, then send me a picture so I know you've done it properly."

The line cut dead. Chise leapt to action. Her hands scrambled in her satchel for her maths set. She snapped it open and held the compass in her right hand. With her left she opened up a picture message and looked at the image. How he'd sent it to her without a mobile and on the house phone she didn't know. But right now she busied herself with following Elias' orders. She lifted her pleated skirt up over her left leg and started to gauge the rune into her skin with the sharp end of the compass. She winced and grit her teeth, the burning being more than 'old' Chise could have bared.

New Chise still had the pain of the mana fusion ceremony fresh in her mind. This stinging was _nothing_ compared to Elias joining his body to hers and forcing alien mana through her body. Her heard was racing by the time she finished, and she was bleeding quite a bit. She shoved the bloody compass into her satchel and with slick red fingers she held her cell. Click, picture taken and sent in reply. The phone then buzzed, and she answered it instantly. "Good girl. Do you have something to press to it?"

"Yes." _I think I have a sanitary towel somewhere. And a scarf? That will do, right?_

"Good the ward is in place. I'll heal you later. Right now you need to make it look like nothing is wrong, and not let anyone realise that you know the Mage is there."

"Ok."

"Then when the bell goes, you will go into the girl's bathroom." Chise raised a brow, but didn't question him. "I will be hiding in the shadows. Once you enter and close a cubicle, I will grab you and we will return home."

"Ok." She heard Elias growl on the other end.

"I want to bring you home _now_ , but Lindel would notice your absence. Are you the only one he spoke to?"

"No."

"Good. We will discuss everything you talked about when you get home. I must know everything. Every detail. So I can plan accordingly."

"Yes, we can do that." Chise finished making her mock-tourniquet for her upper thigh and knotted the scarf on the outside of her thigh, before lowering her skirt and checking she didn't have any blood on the floor or chair. She licked the blood from her fingers, and then heard Elias hum through the phone.

"What are you doing?" Chise blushed, looked around and checked they were still alone.

"…licking my fingers clean?"

"Well stop that." Chise giggled and crossed her ankles together under her chair. He sounded like he was sulking with her, simply for making inappropriate noise down the phone. If anything...now she was safely warded...and he had brought up the suggestive hint of her licking her fingers...her mind wondered.

"Erm, you know when I get home? I know I have a lot of home work to do, but do you think we could…do some gardening first?" Chise's cheeks burned. Her final realisation of how much Elias meant to her hadn't vanished from the back of her mind. His version of healing the run she'd just calved on her thigh likely included his tongue...her mind wondered further...

"Gardening?! I think we have more important matters to discuss than pruning some bushes Chise." He chided her, which only made her chuckle. He'd forgotten his own line of reasoning. So she decided to remind him coyly.

"Well alright. But we've been getting a lot of bees in the garden recently. If we don't tend to the flowers, w-where will they get their nectar from?" Chise held the phone to her ear with her left hand, and nibbled on the knuckle of her index finger as she waited for his reply.

"…that is very cruel of you Chise." His tone was dark and suggestive. "You have another 2 hours of school before I can come and get you. Now I'll be thinking about your honey flesh until then." He purred, and Chise pressed her knees together. "Alright? Since you want to garden so badly, we can address the needs of the bees first."

"I, erm, I hoped you would say that." She stammered and heat pooling in all the right places. "I wish I could come home now too. T-to garden."

"Chise? I don't think you've ever propositioned me before." He sounded both surprised _and_ aroused.

"No?"

"No you haven't." Now Elias just sounded horny.

"Oh." Chise chewed her lips in thought. "Am I…allowed to?"

"Only if you want to please your master." Chise lowered her head behind her book. _Dear God? How did my inquiry about if we could have sex when I get home, turn into dirty talk on the phone?!_ "Do you Chise? Do you want to please me?"

"Yes." Chise whispered breathlessly. She heard him grunt and his breathing sounded a little like he was panting… She gasped and felt her skin tingle with realisation. "Are you…?"

"Masturbating? Yes." Chise's cheeks burned and she pressed her forehead to the desk. They were having phone sex! Or rather, Elias was. She wasn't allowed to say his name, never mind be direct in any way. she couldn't even touch herself. "You made me hard Chise. I want you, and I can't have you for 2 hours. So I'm going to cum with you on the phone. Then, I'm going to bring you home at the end of school, chase you into the woods and fuck you against a tree. Maybe up a tree? Or in the leaves? Perhaps all of the above? Either way, I'm going to have you ass up in my natural habitat. Nature, shadows, and your sweet honey around my cock."

"MMm hmm." Chise pressed her legs together and gripped one of her knees. The urge to slide that hand down between her thighs and alleviate some of her _tension_ was great. But she was at school. With the chance of anyone coming into the classroom at any moment. "S-sounds good."

"Not as good as you'll sound when you're howling my name Chise." His purr vibrated through the phone and her body. Her right hand clenched her knee so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "Its Friday. Not a school night, so we can fuck all night in the forest. Oh I'm going to ride you. Damn it Chise I want to hold you and have _you_ on my cock, not my hand. This is so unfair." He whined.

"…at least you can do _something_ about your…I'm…I can't do anything about my…" Her cheeks burned and Chise bit her lips.

"Oh now that's hot. You're all a mess aren't you. Good. Serves you right for making me rock hard and without your touch to make me feel better. Keep that thought until I come and get you. 2 hours Chise. 2 hours of not being able to touch yourself as you think of me." Elias groaned and Chise bit her right fist. "I bet you'll be dripping with honey by the time I come and get you. I can't wait to taste you. That wet heat. The way you say my name. How you clung to me and slide your tongue with mi-fuck." Chise heard his breath break and he inhaled sharply. She imagined the way he looked when he came. His ruby eyes vanishing, his jaws parting and his chest heaving. Her panties felt so moist, and she thanked Elias mentally for tainting her again this morning. Otherwise lesser fae would be swarming to her scent by now. "…Uuuuuuuuuh. The sound of your voice, and the thought of your body made me cum Chise."

"I heard." She gulped and whined. _It's so unfair. I want to touch him. I want to kiss him. I want him to hold me. I want him to do whatever he wants to me. I-I want Elias._

The bell suddenly sounded, and she knew she wouldn't have much time to prepare for her peers arriving. "That's the bell. P-please don't be late." Chise practically ordered him with a throaty groan.

"I won't be late Chise. We have some _serious_ gardening to do."

Click. Elias hung up and Chise shoved her phone in her satchel. She turned to look out of the window as her classmates started pouring back inside. She closed her green eyes and took steady breaths. Maths dragged on a good day. Today? It would be hell.


	8. Chapter 8

_Elias POV_

"Detective Lindel seemed to have the schools full support to-"

"Did you say Lindel?"

Elias stood in the corridor of his English cottage, facing the little table, his left hand holding the phone receiver and the right came up to brace himself against the wall. _She couldn't possibly have said Lindel._ "Chise? Did you say _Lindel_?"

"…yes I did…" Her sweet voice was instantly on edge. Likely in response in the sharpness of his tone.

A flash back came to him. Of being bound, impaled with hooks and chains to the ground, surrounded by fire, and his flesh tearing as his mana was drained from him in torrents of agony. Looking up with wide ruby eyes, howling in pain and begging his master not to do this to him. To betray him like this. The background noise of 20 sacrifices gargling on their blood as neighbours gnawed and gorged at their offered necks.

 _"I should never have summoned you. I thought you would be useful. I thought you could be taught. Yet I am the one who has learned that a half thing like you will always be a mistake. Every innocent you have killed under my nose?"_

 _"I did it for you! To strengthen you! To destroy your enemies!"_

 _"I never asked you to-"_

 ** _"You ORDERED me to protect you!"_**

 _"And now I order you to go back to your prison, Pilum Muralis. I will atone for the rest of my life for making a covenant with you. But at least I will atone. You are incapable of remorse. You can't even feel compassion." _

**_"You want to talk about what I can feel?! I feel rage Lindel. Betrayal. Pain."_** _He snarled._ ** _"Hear this little echo? You do this thing to me, send me back, with neighbours holding your hands and the same innocent blood you mock me for spilling POOLING around us, know this master. Our covenant will be broken. I will no longer be bound to you."_**

 _"You will also no longer be here either."_

 ** _"For now."_**

 _"…what are you-"_

 ** _"Your kind never change. One day someone will summon me and make a new covenant. And on that day, yours will become numbered dragon lord. You taught me many things. Including how to be patient. I will find you Lindel. I will have my revenge, and it will be sweet and prolonged as I drag your flesh across my teeth."_**

 _"No one will summon you Elias. I'm going to make sure of that."_

 ** _"We shall see. I go back to my prison by your hand and I will slumber there. For you, time will have passed. For me? This moment will still be freshly bitter on my tongue. You had better be ready when I come back Lindel. Because next time? I will bathe in your blood!" _**

_No…I'm not ready…I haven't prepared to face him again. It's too soon. I'm not ready. Chise isn't strong enough. Maybe it's not him?_ Elias tapped the fingers of his right hand against the wall and parted his jaws.

"Describe him to me Chise."

"Grey blue eyes, blonde hair, young face, pale skin?"

 **"Merlin's balls."** Elias right hand tightened into a fist. _It is him. He's at Chise's school right now with her. If he realises that she's my new tether he'll snap her neck without a second thought._

"…E-"

 **"Don't say my name."** He grunted, not trusting that Lindel wouldn't h have lesser fae sneaking around and listening in around the school. He heard Chise gasp. _She's in danger. And now she knows it too. What to do? If he knew who Chise was, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Lindel doesn't need to face me to defeat me. All he needs to do is end Chise's life. The fact she is on the phone with me says that he doesn't know who she is yet. So I have time. _Elias cleared his throat and retrieved a pencil from his trouser pocket. He started drawing wards on his wall as he spoke. _I need to hide her from his magic. So he can't locate her at will at a later date if he grows suspicious._ "Chise? Listen to me very carefully. I'm going to send you a picture on your cell. It's a very specific warding rune. I want you to find something sharp and cut it into your body. Somewhere hidden. You must break the skin so you bleed Chise. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand." Elias had four options on the wall and pointed to them in turn with the pencil. _She doesn't need a permanent ward, so not this one._ He crossed out the first one. _No need to put her mana alignment at risk, so not this one…this one. Unbreakable for 24 hours. That will do. "_ Can I ask why?" Elias shoved his pencil back in his pocket and hovered his palm and spread fingers over the rune.

"The rune will ward you against tracking. Lindel can't scry for me, but if he's had contact with you or any of your belongings, he could follow you."

"…he had my phone…" She sounded so scared, it clawed at his chest. _better to reassure her so she doesn't make a mistake with the rune._

"It won't matter. Carve the ward onto your body, where you can hide it, and Lindel won't be able to track you when you come to me. Do it, then send me a picture so I know you've done it properly."

Elias put the phone down. "Twisting branches, spreading and stretching through our tether. Take what I see to her. Take what she sees to me." Elias pressed his right hand to the rune and then dragged his palm down the wall. It vanished and Elias pressed his right hand to the wall again. "Ah, very good. Yes that looks right." The wall before him started to bleed, like Chise was carving _it_ instead of herself. "Very decisive blade work Chise? Barely any hesitation. Such a good puppy." Once it was done he lifted the phone back off the receiver with his left hand and pressed the redial button. He chuckled, having not finished the first ring before the line connected. "Good girl. Do you have something to press to it?" _That will stop Lindel from sensing her. But if she walks past him dripping with blood then he might catch on what she's done._

"Yes."

"Good the ward is in place. I'll heal you later. Right now you need to make it look like nothing is wrong, and not let anyone realise that you know the Mage is there."

"Ok." Elias nodded to the wall before him. She sounded like she was totally focused on his instructions. Very obedient. He'd reward that obedience later. Right now, he needed her to follow his orders to the letter. Otherwise Lindel would have his hands around her throat in no time.

"Then when the bell goes, you will go into the girl's bathroom." When she didn't reply he chuckled. _She's probably wondering why there?_ "I will be hiding in the shadows. Once you enter and close a cubicle, I will grab you and we will return home." _And then we have the weekend to prepare for Monday. Perhaps another sacrifice to further fortify her body? Some defensive talismans? If she didn't return to school straight after being interviewed Lindel would find that suspicious._

"Ok." _She's so on board with this?_ Elias turned to lean with his back against the wall and growled. He wanted to see her face. Was she still afraid? The urge to hold her was too much to bare.

"I want to bring you home _now_ , but Lindel would notice your absence. Are you the only one he spoke to?"

"No." That was reassuring, at least.

"Good. We will discuss everything you talked about when you get home. I must know everything. Every detail. So I can plan accordingly." Elias gestured to the air before him. Like she was stood in the corridor with him, listening and looking right into his ruby eyes. Like no other did.

"Yes, we can do that." He heard the sound of _something_ coming over the line. It was a wet sound, and he couldn't place it. Elias titled his skull to the side and put his right hand on his hip

"What are you doing?"

"…licking my fingers clean?"

Oh the image that came to mind. Chise licking her fingers, perhaps looking him in the eye as she did it. _What would she be licking off her fingers? She hasn't been eating on the phone with me…oh…the rune…blood. Chise is licking **blood** off her…fuck. _

"Well stop that." Elias leaned back against the wall and looked up to the ceiling. He saw the image in his mind turn bloody… _that's unfair. If there is blood to be licked off of Chise, I should be the one who gets to do it._ He took a deep breathe and prepared to end the call. _I'm not being teased when I can't have her until the end of the day. Maybe when we sacrifice our next offering, we could use blood magic? So I can…taste it on her flesh…_

"Erm, you know when I get home? I know I have a lot of home work to do, but do you think we could…do some gardening first?" Elias lowered his gaze from the ceiling and cocked his head to one side. _what is she talking about? Lindel is sniffing around after her, and she wants to garden?_ Elias growled and pressed his right hand as a fist to his waist. "Gardening?! I think we have more important matters to discuss than pruning some bushes Chise." He chided her. Elias was confused by this sudden request, but at least she didn't sound concerned. Clearly she had confidence in his plan, which he found made him feel some strange warm feeling in his chest. Chise trusted him to keep her safe.

"Well alright. But we've been getting a lot of bees in the garden recently. If we don't tend to the flowers, w-where will they get their nectar from?"

 _Did she just…is Chise asking…for…?_

Elias licked the back of his teeth. His right hand moved to press to the wall behind him. He heard his own words coming through her shy tease. Chise still had to be wary of who was listening, but she apparently wasn't going to let that stop her from asking for a good fucking when she got home. Elias had intended to take her to bed regardless, but he couldn't deny that the thought of his Chise asking him to take her, was delightful.

"…that is very cruel of you Chise." His tone was dark and suggestive to make sure she knew he'd realised what she wanted. "You have another 2 hours of school before I can come and get you. Now I'll be thinking about your honey flesh until then." He purred, conjuring an image of her body spread and inviting on his bed. Elias cupped his growing bulge at the thought of her wanting him. "Alright? Since you want to garden so badly, we can address the needs of the bees first." He absentmindedly palmed himself and listened intently to every soft gasp and wobble of her voice.

"I, erm, I hoped you would say that." _Did you now?_ Elias groaned and looked up a the ceiling. _Normally when I want Chise, I can just have her. She's mine, and mine to do with as I please. I've always been busy with my preparations and potions. I've never thought of her whilst she was at school before. Now? All I can think is about is getting my hands on that fucking tease._ "I wish I could come home now too. T-to garden." _She's asking for it. She knows I like it when she begs. Damn it Chise. I'm so hard right now it hurts._

Elias was about to make his displeasure known, when he realised that this was the first time that Chise had initiated anything sexual like this. True, he was the master, and she had to obey his orders, but he'd never said she could ask him for sex. She had kissed him on her own, but any flirting or sexual encounters had always been started by him. _I'm not chiding her for asking for sex. Even if it's a torment right now. I rather like that Chise feels confident enough to tell me how she desires me._

"Chise? I don't think you've ever propositioned me before."

"No?" Elias hummed and moved his right hand over to his belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it free to fall to the floor.

"No you haven't." He chuckled and pulled his fly down. Elias sighed with relief once his erection was free. It had been so uncomfortable pressed in his pants. _I'm going to punish her for making me ache for her like this._

"Oh." Elias looked down at his plum cock and could almost hear the blush in her voice. "Am I…allowed to?" _Oh that's it. I'm going to ride her so hard when I get her home._ Elias took his problem 'to hand' and started to work himself to the sound of her voice

"Only if you want to please your master." _I can't have her body now, but I'll keep her talking as long as I can. I need **something** of her to find release. _"Do you Chise? Do you want to please me?"

"Yes." Chise whispered breathlessly down the phone, and he shuddered. If she had done this to him with her coy words and tentative suggestions, could she be just as aroused as he was? Elias grunted and pumped himself to that thought. He imagined her school uniform and how easy it was to lift her skirt and pry her panties to the side. _I'll slam her into the wall and hitch her leg up. No time to get her naked. I want her so bad. Chise, fuck._ Elias licked his teeth and his ruby eyes vanished into his skull. "Are you…?"

"Masturbating? Yes." He groaned and imagined how flustered she must be, now she knew he was touching himself because of her. He tried to imagine her smaller hands wrapped around his cock, maybe even her mouth swallowing the head and lapping up and down his length.

"You made me hard Chise. I want you, and I can't have you for 2 hours. So I'm going to cum with you on the phone." He grunted and trembled against the wall. He was leaking precum, and he rocked his hips into his hand. "Then, I'm going to bring you home at the end of school, chase you into the woods and fuck you against a tree. Maybe up a tree? Or in the leaves? Perhaps all of the above? Either way, I'm going to have you ass up in my natural habitat. Nature, shadows, and your sweet honey around my cock." Elias groaned, feeling sparks of pleasure getting stronger and pooling in his core.

"MMm hmm." _She sounds like she's enjoying this. I'm making her horny. Good. Serves her right._ "S-sounds good."

"Not as good as you'll sound when you're howling my name Chise." His purr vibrated through the phone. Elias hissed and wanted her wrapped around his cock, not his hand. _First I'll fuck her the wall. Then I'll chase her into the forest. Fuck here where I catch her. Over and fucking over._ "It's Friday. Not a school night, so we can fuck all night in the forest. Oh I'm going to ride you. Damn it Chise I want to hold you and have _you_ on my cock, not my hand. This is so unfair." He whined, feeling himself starting to uncoil with desire.

"…at least you can do _something_ about your…I'm…I can't do anything about my…" Elias panted to the air and moaned, pumping himself faster.

"Oh now that's hot. You're all a mess aren't you. Good. Serves you right for making me rock hard and without your touch to make me feel better. Keep that thought until I come and get you. 2 hours Chise. 2 hours of not being able to touch yourself as you think of me." Elias groaned at the confirmation that he was tormenting her just as much a she was him. Chise sounded desperate to touch herself, and unable to do so. _She'll be on the edge when I finally get my hands on her. Bet she cums really quick. I'll drink that sweet nectar of hers soon enough_. "I bet you'll be dripping with honey by the time I come and get you. I can't wait to taste you. That wet heat. The way you say my name. How you clung to me and slide your tongue with mi-fuck."

Elias came so hard his body throbbed with ecstasy. He saw white and slid down the wall to his backside. He shuddered, milking his cock for every bit of pleasure. His hand was a messy, coated in semen and holding his softening cock as he caught his breath. Elias had to lick the roof of his mouth before he could speak to her again. "…Uuuuuuuuuh. The sound of your voice, and the thought of your body made me cum Chise."

"I heard." Elias chuckled at the sound of her desperate whine. _Oh yeah. she's on the edge. I'll fuck you right over that Chise. 2 hours, and then that sweet peach of yours is all mine._

"That's the bell. P-please don't be late." Chise whimpered at him and Elias started planning every single way he was going to make her scream his name and beg for more. He had 2 hours to plan. It would be a thorough and _invasive_ plan.

"I won't be late Chise. We have some _serious_ gardening to do." Elias turned to look at the table and returned the receiver to the holder, cutting the call. He slumped there for a moment and sighed. "That was certainly interesting. What made her so aroused I wonder? To proposition me like that? The danger of Lindel chasing her? Does danger make her horny? Well I want her home safe first, but then I'll be _deadly_ for you Chise." He chuckled darkly and used his left hand to pull himself up the wall to his feet. "I'll get cleaned up and start planning our fuck-filled night Chise…hmmm." He looked towards the kitchen, the back door, and out towards the forest.

 _…perhaps…I'll shift into something more natural? So she feels genuinely in danger as I chase her?_ Elias walked towards the bathroom and his red eyes glowed with anticipation. _Maybe my true form? I haven't had her with all six limbs around her since I claimed her._ Elias peeled his soiled glove off and binned it, before washing his hands. _Oh, I've not fucked her in my Naga form yet? So many possibilities Chise. So many ways I can indulge myself in your flesh._ Elias looked at his skull and ruby eyes in the mirror and braced his hands on the sink. He spoke to his reflection with conviction. "Once I've slaked our need, we can plan how to trap that deceitful dragon lord and make him **pay**. For throwing me back to Tír Na nÓg. For crossing me. And for _daring_ to make my Chise feel fear."

Elias was the only one allowed to scare his precious tether. To make her heart race and beg for protection. For affection. For him. "No one is taking Chise away from me. Especially not my old master." Elias washed his cock and returned it to his underwear. He pushed away from the sink and walked towards the kitchen. _Sex first, then vengeance. In that order. Probably with more sex afterwards._ He moved deftly around the kitchen, making sandwiches, packing Tupperware boxes with cakes and biscuits, a thermal flask with Earl Grey, and collecting them all into a hamper. _She might get hungry. Oh, and I'll get a blanket. That way we can snuggle under the stars._ He chuckled to himself as he fastened the large hamper closed. _Maybe we could go to the lake? I've never been swimming simply for enjoyment before._ Elias thought fondly of swimming and chasing Chise, hearing her giggle in his mind. _I'll probably end up fucking her in the water, but she won't complain._

Elias finished packing for the weekend in the forest and looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. "…an hour and a half…time is passing far too slowly." He made himself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table. Sipping his tea from white and blue china, and staring at the clock. _I wonder if she's longing to be in my arms as much as I yearn to hold her? is Chise staring at the time and wishing it would go faster? Only to stop forever once we're together again?_ "…Chise…do you feel the same way I do?"

* * *

Author's note-

Hello everyone! Thank you for so MANY reviews, follows and likes! Wow!

I thought I'd try something a bit more interactive for the next chapter. As described above, Elias is thinking about using a different form when chasing Chise in the next chapter. So I thought we might have a vote? Please let me know which form you'd prefer, and I'll use the one with the most votes! Your options are below. Votes will be counted from the review section an PM's. Please use your pen name so votes aren't counted more than once if you are logged in as a guest. Thank you.

A- His true form (ribs on the outside, four horns, six limbs, as in chapter 1)

B- Naga form (from the famous scene in the canon where Elias thinks about eating Chise as she sleeps in his bed).

C- Humanoid Beast form (The same form used in the offering ritual, not 'quite' refined.)

D- Wolf form. (modified from when Elias ran into the forest when jealous in the canon, and Chise had to go after him).

I'll wait 1 week and then write the next chapter. Please vote between then. (26/08/18 to 02/09/18).

Thank you for reading.

Yours,

DD.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note.

Hello all!

Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been in hospital. In fact, I have surgery tomorrow to remove my homicidal gallbladder! Some of you might be able to relate...pesky organ...anyway, that's where I have been. Thank you to the many people who have reviewed and messaged in regards to the competition. Read to find out the winning form. I hope you like the MASSIVELY LONG chapter I wrote to thank you for your patience.

Enjoy. DD

* * *

Chise leisurely got to her feet when the bell rang. She pretended not to be in any particular hurry as she left the classroom. Nor did she allow herself to cast her green eyes nervously around her to look for 'Detective' Lindel. She fixed a calm smile to her face as she made her way down one corridor, a flight of stairs, and into the girl's bathroom as instructed. To say she was relieved to see the she was alone, was an understatement. If there were no other students, then she wouldn't have to worry about anyone noticing her vanishing into a toilet cubicle and never coming out.

She lifted her gaze to see a white gloved hand wrap around the edge of the middle toilet door, and pry it open. Inside the cubicle it was pitch black, with two red eyes peering out at her. Chise didn't even register the lack of hesitation on her part, or the smile on her face as she pushed the door open and walked into the shroud of her lover. Chise held her arms open, her satchel swinging from her left shoulder and a pair of arms far too large to be human wrapped around her.

"Elias." She sighed, relieved to be in his embrace and didn't resist as he seemed to pull her forward.

 **"** **Such a good puppy. You came to heel exactly as I told you to."**

"I missed you." Chise felt her feet coming off the ground and knew she was no longer in the bathroom. She couldn't see anything, but the warmth of being pressed against fur didn't escape her. She nuzzled her face against him and hummed. Chise didn't care that he called her his puppy anymore. She knew it was his way of saying she was his.

 **"…** **hold onto me Chise. We shall soon be home and far from this place."** Chise felt the overwhelming sensation of being safe, and clung to him as ordered. She briefly felt like she'd been lifted up and was falling in his arms, before they landed softly.

Her feet seemed to press against something solid and she stumbled forward, suddenly without Elias to hold onto. She blinked, seeing they were surrounded by trees. _Where did he go? Are we in the forest?_ **"You kept your cover, even when under the gaze of a powerful Mage."**

"Thanks to you." Chise turned on the spot and couldn't find Elias. All she could see were dense trees and fading sunlight breaking through the canopy. Being half way through October, and in living in England, this time of year the nights tended to grow darker sooner than Chise was used to in Japan. "Elias?"

 **"** **You drew the attention of my previous master today Chise. You risked our covenant and could have allowed Lindel to kill you, and send** ** _me_** **back to the land of the ever young."** Chise lowered her satchel to the floor and folded her arms. The late autumn chill in the air made her shudder _almost_ as much as Elia's rumbling voice. He wasn't a happy camper; that she could tell. But why? Not being able to see him made his deep guttural voice even more haunting. **"We shall discuss what to do about that meddlesome old fool, but first** ** _you_** **will be punished for** ** _displeasing_** **me."**

"Punished?" Chise felt her heart race in her chest, and she snapped her head left and right. "Wh-what the hell for? I did exactly as you told me to! I cut the rune into myself and avoided suspicion and-"

The entire forest around her rustled and trembled. She froze and gulped. The growl that thundered through the forest made birds flee from the tree tops, and foxes and rodents squeal and scarper far and wide. Chise was used to there being no lesser fae around Elias, as he repelled them with his taint, but normal animals were not usually afraid of him. "M-Master, _please_ , wh-whatever I did wrong I-"

The snarling became so loud, Chise was able to focus on where he was at last. She subconsciously lowered her form in both submission, and readiness to run from danger. She saw two crimson eyes, but they weren't large enough to be his true form. Yet, they were up far too high to be his refined or partially humanoid form either. The way they moved in the darkness so high in the trees made her wonder if he was slowly gliding in the air. _Is he flying? Does he have another form I haven't seen yet? With wings?_ "M-master I'm sorry I-"

Chise squealed and stumbled to the left. She flung her hands down to examine her body, feeling at her right hip and seeing a thin slice through the side of her grey jumper. Her fingers felt through the new opening and found it went straight through her white blouse and left a faint scratch against her waist. _He…just attacked me…?_ "Shit. I, I'm really sorry master. I swear I didn't mean to get Lindels' attention." She gulped, looking for his red eyes in the darkness, turning left and right until she found his gaze. "I just had my phone out because I was looking at a picture I'd taken of the Halloween dance po-AAA!" Chise trembled and flinched as something lashed out at her back. She didn't need to inspect her lower back to know something had cut through her uniform there. Chise could feel the faint sting of the attack. A second scratch against her pale skin. "P-Please tell me what you want me to do Master."

 **"** **I am very cross with you, Chise."** Chise bit her trembling lips and kept telling herself that Elias wouldn't seriously hurt her. She was his tether. He had been so tender and affectionate with her so far, that there was no way he was suddenly going to start abusing her…right? **"You will improve my mood by giving me entertainment."**

"S-Sex?" That was always what Elias wanted when he was in need of 'cheering up'. That and cuddling. "W-would you like to have sex Elias?"

 **"** **Perhaps. But I'm not in the mood for that right** ** _now_** **."**

Chise forgot to breathe.

She was prone as those crimson eyes swung forward from between two trees, bringing his white skull head and forward curving white horns. He had a thick brown fur mane which framed his upper back, shoulders and either side of his chest. As Elias braced his colossal dark plum hands against the bark of two trees, and towered down over her. Tendrils of vines slithered down from beneath his dark pelt, and eerily felt at the air below him. Her green eyes darted to these seeking appendages as they flicked towards her. _…he uses those to feed…even though he won't kill me…would he…would he use them on me? is that where the scratches came from? Did he whip me with his thorny vines?_

Chise had totally lost her voice to ask him. Not even to beg for him to explain what she had done, or what she could to gain his mercy. The Elias she longed to return to, wasn't looking back at her right now. _I didn't know Lindel would be there looking for anything suspicious. I-I wouldn't have got my phone out if I'd have known I-_ **"Entertain me Chise."**

"…" Chise felt dizzy her heart was racing so hard. She watched as his gaze came lower and he _slithered_ out of the overcast treeline. Her mouth opened and she realised he hadn't been flying from tree to tree earlier. He'd been coiling his mighty form and weaving with monstrous agility from branch to branch. His lower body shimmered with dark plum scales. Chise would have been entranced by the beauty of this new naga form, the sleekness and raw nature about his muscular length, had she not been completely taken over by fear.

Elias slithered slowly right up to her, and reached forward to lift her chin with his right hand. Even now she _still_ looked him right in the eye.

 **"** **In ancient times I used to enjoy chasing down my prey. The thrill of the hunt. Tribes would sacrifice their sweetest maidens to me."** Elias hissed and his tongue traced along her pulsing jugular. **"If you wish to abate my ire, you will indulge my desire for nostalgia."** When Chise remained unmoving, unspeaking, and unblinking, he used his hand to turn her face away from him. **"I will count to five, and then I want you to run as your life depends on it. If you give me a good challenge, you will have redeemed yourself."** He leaned over and traced his tongue across the scratch on her waist, healing her and making Chise tremble at the possessive contact. **If I catch you too easily, I will not be so forgiving my pet."** He chuckled and released her. He deftly wound around her body once, and took hold of the back of her jumper. With ease he shredded her clothes with his hands and thorny vines. She was covered in scratches from this vigorous undressing, and Chise trembled. Adrenaline thundered through her veins and she looked forward into the forest. _Oh God. Oh God he's going to chase me. Oh God no I-_ Elias lingered behind her and chuckled darkly. **"One-"**

Chise launched forward.

He wanted a challenge, then she'd give him one. Chise wouldn't be waiting around until five to run. She ran full pelt, panting and going numb with fear, as she jumped over up reaching tree roots and fallen branches. She didn't care that her body became covered in goosebumps as the afternoon air chilled her naked flesh. She only cared about putting as much distance between her and Elias as possible.

Chise didn't stop until she was so sure she'd lost him, she allowed herself to find a hiding place to wait his temper out. Chise had never seen him like this before. Not even when he formed the covenant with her, or when he carried out the ritual sacrifice, had he looked at her and spoken to her like a thing. A possession.

She didn't like it.

Chise found a large bush and pushed it open, cursing at the soft rustling of the leaves, but grateful to see there would be a suitable place for her to hide in the centre. She crouched down and surrounded herself in the thick waxy foliage. Her heart was hammering so loud in her heat she thought she'd go mad.

 _What did I do? Why is he so angry he needs to chase me like I'm a fox and he's a hound, just to feel better? It's not my fault Lindel turned up and questioned me. What happens if he catches me and he's not happy I've given him enough of a challenge? Just because he won't kill me doesn't mean he won't hurt me. Oh God, what was I thinking? How could I allow myself to think he cared about me, really? He's using me to stay in this realm, and as a source of pleasure. I couldn't handle if he just wanted sex, but chasing me like prey? I don't know if I can survive this new game of his. I-I-wh-what am I going to do if he f-finds me I-_

Chise screamed as the bushes were suddenly parted wide open by two large hands.

 **"** **Found you!"** Elias' jaws were parted and his red eyes were shining with mirth. **"This wasn't much of a hiding place Chise. I saw the bush shaking. Chuckling at how clever you think you are isn't a very smart move when trying to be stealthy. You'll have to do better next time. It was far too easy to find you."** Elias inclined his head to one side, looking at just how pale she'd turned. He leaned closer to her and thought it was odd how perfectly still she was being. It was like…she wasn't even breathing. Her bright green eyes seemed to glass over and her body went limp. **"…Chise?"**

Fump. **"CHISE?!"**

Elias scooped her up from the ground with both arms and slithered quickly over to a clear space on the floor. He laid her down and pressed his hand to her chest. Her heart was beating, he could tell that at least. With a quick lick to his hand and placing it parallel to her mouth and nose, he ascertained she was still breathing. When he looked carefully there was a gentle rise and fall to her chest. His initial panic that she'd passed out simmered down once he was sure she was stable. _She fainted. Why would she pass out like that? The way she looked at me…was she…was she_ _afraid_ _of me?_

Elias towered over her prone form and looked down at his Naga form. _She's seen me in my true form, and my other humanoid form before. She's never looked at me like that…She's feared me, of course, but not like that. Like, she was_ _more_ _afraid of me, than drawn to me…Like she was horrified by me…Chise?_

* * *

Chise shuddered and turned onto her side, curling up and holding herself. _is the bedroom window open? It's really cold in here._ Chise felt around her, looking for the bedcovers, or Elias, but all her fingertips round was the cold damp forest floor. She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering and looking around her. Her memories came back to her, and she remembered looking up at Elias and his parted jaws so close to her face, and then everything went white. _I must have fainted._ Chise looked up at the darkness of the forest and realised that enough time had passed that it was now night time. _I passed out, and he left me here huh? I wonder…how angry he is at me?_

Chise held her knees and closed her eyes with a frown. _He wanted me to run and hide again, and instead I fainted. Not very obedient of me. Damn. He's never physically hurt me before. I…wonder what being punished by a demon will be like?_

She sniffled and pressed her forehead to her knees. _I thought he cared about me. I-I thought he at least liked me. But I'm just his tether. After everything we've been through, I'm so desperate for someone to care about me, that I thought Elias was actually capable of wanting me._ Chise's shoulders bounced as she sobbed. _I'm so broken, I thought a monster could love me, and I wanted him to._

 **"** **Why are you crying?"**

Chise yelped and snapped her head up, her cheeks wet with tears as she snapped her gaze left and right. Once again she couldn't place where his voice was. It was like he was moving in the darkness, as she'd hear him to her left, and then move to the right. **"I order you to tell me why you are crying. Now Chise."** He hissed, and she pawed with her hands on the leafy forest floor as she turned left and right looking for him.

"I-I-I." Chise gulped, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry I-I'll r-run again so you c-can ch-chase me I-"

 **"** **What is the point of playing if you are going to react like** ** _that_** **when I find you?"** Elias growled, stalking her from the shadows.

"…p…playing?" Chise sniffled and looked forward into the darkness, since she couldn't find him. "What do you mean playing? Playing what Master?"

When he didn't answer her Chise held her knees tightly for support and gulped. "M-Master?"

 **"…** **did you think…did you think I was seriously hunting you?"** Chise snapped her head to the left, spotting red orbs looking back at her, with black slits for pupils, but he remained at one with the shadows. **"Chise?"**

"Y-you said you were displeased with me." The numbness that her fear brought to her mind was starting to clear as she looked at him. surely, if Elias had truly been cross with her…he wouldn't be just talking to her right now? _So…am I safe? Or is he giving me a second chance?_ "You said that you were going to p-punish me. I'll run better this time I promise." Chise wobbled to her feet, trembling, and put her hands up in surrender. "Please give me another chance Master. I-"

 **"** **Stop."** He barked, and then she heard the sound of something hitting one of the trees. Was it his fist or his tail, she wondered. **"I brought you here to chase, yes, but…I told you what I was going to do when I caught you…on the phone…."**

Her mind was blank for all of thirty seconds. Then she remembered the sound of his groaning as he masturbated whilst on the phone with her. She had been sat at her desk in the classroom, and he was in the cottage, seemingly aroused by her asking to 'garden' with him when she got home. **"…am I hideous like this Chise?"** Finally Elias slithered out of the shadows, but he was holding his elbows and looking anywhere _but_ at her. **"I thought we were flirting. Playing. You asked for sex and I thought…after avoiding the danger of being caught I thought that excited you.** ** _I_** **wanted to excite you."** Chise felt her frame become less tense as she watched him. Elias coiled his long plum tail around his form and seemed far less confident than she had _ever_ seen him. " **I thought I would catch you and we would have sex. I've not used this form with you before and I was excited to wrap myself around you…"**

"Oh." Chise watched her demon master intently. She started to replay their exchange in her head, with this new piece of contextual information, and realised where their misunderstanding had come from. Elias wasn't the quickest to pick up on human emotions. It's how she'd hidden the countless times _he_ had terrified her. It had clearly happened again here. Elias thought they were being playful, when he was actually, and actively, scaring the _pants_ off Chise. **"…you've never asked me for sex before, so I wanted it to be special. Surrounded by nature, shadows and…me."**

"I see." Chise allowed herself to look him over now he wasn't gleaming down at her and talking of punishing her if she didn't give him a challenge. Clearly _he_ had meant something teasing and sexual, whereas Chise thought he honestly meant he would unleash his rage on her. She rubbed her arms and shivered against the breeze licking at her bare skin, covering her in goosebumps.

 **"…** **you won't ask me again now, will you?"** Elias sighed as he saw her shudder. He turned to look towards the shadows, like he longed to hide there from her once more. **"Why would you? I was surprised that you asked in the first place."**

Chise watched as he lowered to the ground and slithered into the safety blanket of the shadows. **"Come, Chise. Let's…just go home."**

But Chise didn't move. She bit her bottom lip and felt a wave of guilt. She was the one who propositioned Elias, and he tried to do something that he thought would be special, and it had backfired big time. That wasn't her fault, but was it his either? Somehow, the knowledge that he _was_ still the same complicated Elias who cared for her, was an overwhelming comfort. Her pulse was still beating at a faster tempo than normal, but her nerves were settling, and her heart ached once more. **"Chise?"**

"I will obey you, of course." Chise cleared her throat and rubbed her arms. And idea then came to her. She needed to reassure Elias of their connection and her affection. He always seemed to talk about the desire to 'snuggle' and hold her. "I-I'm very cold Elias. Erm, your fur looks warm. Can I, maybe, get warm before walking back home?" She started to walk towards him, following the path he took into the treeline and reaching with her hands for him. She soon found the dark outline of Elias hiding behind a tree and peering out with glowing red eyes. Like he was wary of her.

 **"** **I could shift into-"**

"No that's ok. I'm happy to snuggle with you like this." Chise didn't chase him around the tree, but she held her arms up and waited for him. "I-If you don't mind, that is. Master."

 **"…"** Elias stared at her, unwavering, until she trembled again, unable to ignore how cold she was and shivering. This seemed to urge Elias into action, as he slithered around the tree and tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you master." Chise pressed herself firmly against him and lifted his furry pelt from hanging down at either side of his firm pecks to wrap around her shoulders. "F-feels like winter already. N-not even Halloween yet. Might need to go shopping for some winter clothes when I get my state cheque next month." _Now to change the topic and get him to relax. To let myself relax. Lord, my heart is still racing. I really thought he was going to hurt me back there. I'm so relieved it's beyond reason._

 **"** **If you require new attire, I will purchase anything you need Chise. You have but to ask."** Elias followed her topic change seamlessly, and wrapped his arms around her more tightly. To her credit, Chise didn't flinch when his dark purple tail started to coil around them to insulate more heat.

"Thank you master." She rubbed her cheek against his chest, trying to warm her face, and noticed how he sighed and relaxed as she did so. Then again, she had pretty much nuzzled his pecks, so he'd take that as an affectionate gesture.

 **"…** **I am your master…but I prefer when you call me Elias."** He grumbled and lowered his head to press the side of his mouth and incisors to her cheek. Her heart throbbed as he said that. She could hear the pain in his voice.

Whatever they had started as, Elias was much more than her master now. Chise was much more than his servant. It was clear that he was far more complicated than even Chise thought when they first met. Perhaps there was another face to Elias? Not just the kind human, or the fierce beast, but a childlike innocence that led to this misunderstanding. He thought they were playing, after all. In fact, he'd taken to playing lots of games with her recently. Sexual and otherwise. **"…I hope…"**

"Yes?" Chise looked up at him, seeing he'd turned his skull to one side to look down at her. Whatever Elias was thinking, it appeared to weigh on him.

 **"** **I swore to keep you safe as part of our covenant Chise. Never forget that."** He whispered and held her so close, she thought he was moments away from a real display of vulnerability. The child inside of Elias was looking back at her, and he was afraid. **"I am not a fool. I know you will never truly feel** ** _no_** **fear towards me. You are not a fool either…but…I don't like the idea that you fear me** ** _more_** **than you want me."** Elias sighed and inhaled the scent of her hair deeply. **"Don't do that again Chise. It…grates inside me. Like hot broken wires scratching and tearing at my chest. I-I don't like it."**

"I'm sorry Elias. I misunderstood." Chise brought one of his hands to her cheek and kissed it. "I've had a long day between the detective and school so I-"

 **"** **-do you think you'll want to ask me for sex again one day?"** He blurted out and then cleared his throat. Chise blinked up, curiosity in her green eyes. It occurred to her that she felt the desperate need to reassure and cheer her monster lover up. _…I really do care about my master. The thought that he didn't care about_ _me_ _crippled me earlier. I passed out from fear and rejection. I…deeply care about this tender wicked man._

"Elias I-"

 **"** **I liked that you wanted me."** He cut her off and whined. **"I want you to want me again."** His voice was softer and more anxious as he brought her to his chest and rested his chin on top of her crimson head. Elias inhaled deeply, taking in her scent again. Like he needed her more than air. **"I was excited when you propositioned me. I still-I mean I would shift back for you, but I'm too…I can't concentrate past the…the sharpness inside me. I can't control my shifts when I feel like this Chise."**

Chise pressed her hands to his chest and looked up at him with a frown. How had she not seen the insecurity in him before? Elias was a monster and did evil things. But the man in him was trying to pry back the beast and reach for her. She could see it. Trying so hard to grasp at her and not shatter under the risk of rejection. Yet, at the end of the day, you couldn't separate the duality of Elias Ainsworth. There was no man without the monster. And now there was this third side to him. The unsure and yet hopeful child, that so desperately needed affection. Chise reached up and stroked at his jaw, instantly drawing a keening sigh from him.

"Yes Elias, I'm sure I will. Just, for the record?" She used her hand on his jaw to guide him to look at her. "I wasn't aroused by avoiding danger, capture, Lindel, whatever."

 **"** **You weren't? Then what made you suddenly desire to garden?"** Chise giggled. Was that to be their code phrase for sex now? 'To garden?'

"You." She blushed and shrugged, patting her hands on his chest. "I was just thinking of you, keeping you a secret and not letting Lindel find out about you. I…care about you Elias. When I had you on the phone and I felt safe again I guess I just…wanted you…?" Elias cocked his head to one side, seemingly confused.

 **"** **You mean you became aroused, simply because you care for me? Even though I wasn't there, you wanted me?"**

"…yeah I guess." Chise blushed and nodded.

 **"** **Oh."** Elias held her right shoulder and scratched the back of his neck with the other hand. **"…well…hopefully you will feel that way again one day."**

"Elias?" Chise chuckled and held either side of his face with both hands. "Sure, you freaked me out with talk of chasing me down with nostalgia of times of old, and I panicked, but now I know you weren't being serious and just playing, I'm ok now." She drove the point home by planting a kiss on the end of his snout. "I think my pulse is back to normal now and everything." She smiled, enjoying the chuckle she drew from him. "So this form is-what did you call it?"

 **"** **My Naga form."**

"Naga…like a snake…" Chise pressed her hands to his chest, and leaned back. she wouldn't get far away from his torso, as he had surrounded them both with several coils of his thick muscular tail. However, it as just enough for her emerald eyes to look him over. What she _didn't_ find made her crimson brow raise. "Erm, Elias? Question?"

 **"** **Yes?"**

"If you planned on catching me and having _sex_ …where exactly is your…thing?" Elias' red eyes rounded and he sniggered at her.

 **"** **My 'thing?'"** Elias chuckled slowly and his split pupils narrowed on her. She blushed and watched as he leaned down to ghost his right incisors across her left cheek.

The mood was changing and Elias' confidence was returning. **"Do you mean my cock, Chise?"** Sheepishly she nodded.

"Well seriously? You're all smooth scales from your waist down so how exactly would we-"

 **"** **Would you like to find out?"** He purred at her and cupped either side of her face. cradling her mouth closer to his snout. **"If you truly don't fear this form, making love to you would be very pleasurable, if you would allow me to** ** _demonstrate_** **how we would join?"**

Chise smiled coyly up at him and saw his jaws were parted just before her mouth. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss there, lingering with the tenderness of the act. Elias held her shoulders and sighed.

Yes, this was familiar. This had become the part of their relationship Chise came to crave. The affection. The warmth. The Buzz of being his and knowing that he needed her as much as she needed him.

Chise knew now that she could reach the man inside of Elias using nothing more than her smile, her need for him and the warmth of their arms around each other.

The beast inside of Elias came with out with his rage, his need to protect her, and his lust. That meant that when they made love, sometimes she could see both the man and the beast in him as they writhed together.

Now she felt strongly once more the same desire she had when on the phone with him earlier. Before she knew it, Chise had used her little fingers to hook his bottom incisors and guide his jaws to open wider. They were on such the same wave length that he slipped his tongue out to caress the tip of hers without asking. She gasped as the coil of his tail around them tightened and held her close. Elias purred and chased her tongue into her mouth, tasting and gently exploring her. He tasted her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. **"Chise."** He moaned softly and held her hips tightly.

"E-Elias." She whimpered, leaning back against the wall of scales and basking in the way he teased wet circles around her nipples and stroked her neck. "W-want to chase me?"

 **"** **What?"** He took his mouth back and looked at her with wide red eyes. Chise lifted her hands up and stroked either side of his neck.

"Well since I know it's a _game_ now with some… _gardening_ at the end…" Chise shrugged with a blush and a smile. "I wouldn't mind letting you chase me now."

 **"…** **really?"** Elias purred and let his tail uncoil from around them. **"Well in that case, you had better start running."**

To his great delight Chise giggled and ran with a bounce in her step as she fled from him. He arched up, taking hold of a branch and quickly slithering along the canopy of the trees above her. He watched as she jumped over logs and smiled as she pressed herself behind a half buried boulder. She wasn't fast enough to escape him, and Chise was never out of his sight, but Elias found a warmth blossoming in his chest at the idea that she would do this for him. Even after their original misunderstanding.

Elias watched Chise looking to her sides, seeking him out. But she wouldn't find him there. Silently Elias lowered his upper body from a thick branch above her. His hands pressed to the top of the boulder first, and slowly he walked his hands along it. His muscular tail still clung to the branches above ready to recoil at the right moment

Chise felt herself being shrouded in darkness, and snapped her head up _just_ in time to see him reach for her. **"Got you."** Chise giggled as he lifted her off the ground by her biceps. He pinned her arms to her sides and she felt her stomach wobble at how high he was lifting her.

"Yeah you certainly caught me…but erm…I'm not sure how much gardening we'll get done so high off the ground?" Chise chuckled nervously. Elias didn't answer her. Instead he rolled her onto her back on a wide and thick branch. Chise tensed and pressed her hands and feet to the bark beneath her, unsure just how stable it was up here. "Elias."

 **"** **Caught you."** He purred and Chise gingerly leaned up on her elbows to look down towards her feet. She watched as her serpent master slowly coiled around her and the branch she was laid on. He didn't wind around her to press her tightly to the branch, but close enough that she could feel his warm scales as they slid against her soft skin. Once around her ankles, again over her thighs, and then he arched over her front to press his left hand to the bark above her head. Chise smiled as she managed to find enough courage to lift her hands up from the branch and to hold either side of Elias' jaw. He started to purr deeply, and she felt his muscles flex in anticipation beneath his scales. **"Shall we tend to the bees now?"** Elias spoke with a teasing chuckle. His mouth opened and he even hissed as his tongue flicked at the end of her nose. Chise rolled her green eyes at him and stroked her hands up his jaw to hold his neck.

"I'd like to say yes, but my legs are pressed shut to the tree…so…?"

 **"** **Hold on."** He scooped his right arm behind her back and fluidly allowed his upper body, and Chise, to swing over the side of the branch. Chise instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him. The fur of his pelt warmed her chest and the strength of his hand at her back made her feel safe. He lowered her to the floor, only to roll them both over so she sat on him. Chise blinked, now looking down at Elias with a leg swung over either side of his scaly girth and her hands perched on his firm chest. She looked down, wondering if she was sat on his 'lap' or not. **"Mmmm, almost."**

"Almost?" Chise watched curiously as he took hold of her thighs and pushed her back an inch. "Oh." Her cheeks burned, she sat bolt upright and Chise strangled a startled noise in her throat. "…erm…Elias? Am I… _sat_ on…your…?" Chise shifted her hips to confirm her suspicions, and felt the press of a bulge against her labia, hot and throbbing.

 **"** **Not yet you're not."** Elias purred, stroking up her thighs to take hold of her hips. **"I've been looking forward to this since we hung up earlier. Come here."** His hands glided over her hips, caressed her waist and pulled at her back. Elias guided the redhead to lower onto him, her chest to his, her navel to his, and he stroked her back tenderly. **"Chise."** He held the back of her neck with one hand, and the other hooked her left knee to bring it higher up his body. **"Open wide."** He cackled, and Chise obediently opened her mouth, expecting a kiss. Only to cling to his furry shoulders and groan at a rather sudden yet welcome intrusion.

"OOooooooh, you meant, oh right." Chise whimpered and shuddered. The bulge was actually a slit, and it had swollen and opened up against her in perfect alignment to her own entrance. The sensation of something long and wet sliding and filling her up was strange, but not unpleasantly so. "I-E-Elias should I stay still or-"

 **"** **Chise."** He grunted and arched against the floor, signalling he was all the way in. **"N-not yet. I want to surround you."**

"Huh?" Chise blinked. Elias flung his arms around her, and then they rolled several times along the forest floor. When they finally stopped Elias howled with delight. His long purple scaly body trembled and caressed her milky limbs. Chise felt like she was suspended in the middle of the many coils of Elias' naga form. She felt him writhing all around her, undulating with each thrust and pulling her deeper and deeper onto his cock. Chise pawed at his chest and craned her neck to the side as he lapped and nipped at her hungrily. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to get even closer to that crescendo of bliss they rutting towards. They quickly became a moving mass of purple scales and pale skin, panted breathing and moaning delight. "E-Elias." He rolled them over again and Chise rolled her hips down onto him. His tail caressed her back and his hands pulled at her hips to keep up their furious pace. She opened her lust filled green eyes and watched how deeply affected Elias was. He turned his head from side to side, jaws parted, panting and shuddering from his neck to the tip of his tail, which held her shoulder and stroked her neck.

 **"** **Urgh, Chise. You smell amazing. You feel even better."** His crimson eyes locked onto her and he chuckled at the hungry look on her face. He palmed at her right breast and purred as she shuddered at his touch. **"Your tight heat makes me burn and want, Chise. I want more."** Elias growled and his eyes glowed with intent. **"Give me more. I want more."**

"M-more? I-I can't go any faster Elias." Chise panted, working hard to please her master.

 **"** **Not faster."** Elias growled and Chise huffed as he flipped them again. Now on her back, she felt his tail moving at her back. **"Deeper."** He took hold of her hips and leaned up, lifting her lower half off the forest floor. **"Yeessssssssss."** He hissed and roared to the heavens. **"** ** _My_** **Chise!"**

"Y-Yes!" Chise keened and clawed at the dirt and leaves beneath her as he rocked his hips forward. His tail snapped around her waist, coiling up to knead her plump breasts and tease her hardened peaks. "D-deeper-yes I-Oh!" She howled, her knees trembling behind him and her whole body shuddering with need. Many thorny vines crept out of his pelt covered shoulders and ensnared her knees and ankle behind him, also pulling her into his ever thrust.

Through her half lidded eyes Chise watched the starving way Elias piston his hips into hers, and enjoyed the sight of her coming undone beneath him. Completely and gladly. "Elias!" She cried his name as her climax tore through her body without mercy. "O-Oh _God_ Elias!" She felt the urge to touch him and flung both hands up for him. Awash with desire she mewled and reached for him, and Elias gladly pressed his face to her palms. Without hesitation he answered her silent request. She pulled him close and took his tongue onto her mouth. They kissed and writhed as Chise rode the after waves of her orgasm. Elias gently lowered them both to the floor, never slowing the pace of their rutting. He pressed her lips to his teeth urgently. Elias' tongue battled with hers as they kissed, and he groaned as he finally joined her in bliss. His long and muscular form clamped down around her and trembled from the force of his release. Chise felt like she couldn't tell where she ended, and he began. They were so intertwined, physically and emotionally, panting and holding onto each other for an anchor to their sanity.

Chise smiled and giggled when Elias rolled them onto their sides. His red eyes had vanished from his eye sockets, his version of having them shut she assumed, and he still panted from the exertion of their love making.

 **"…** **I needed that…"**

"Yes I could tell." Chise giggled when his red eyes rounded on her, and he simply shrugged. His tail was still coiled around them both lazily, keeping her warm despite the cool night air. Only the light of the moon and stars illuminated the forest now, and those gleaming crimson eyes comforted her as she lost herself in them. "So did I, by the way." She blushed and fussed her hands in his pelt affectionately as he stared at her expectantly. "Need…you. I need you Elias." He purred and traced her lips with his tongue. As chaste a kiss as he'd ever given her.

 **"** **I need you too Chise."** Elias stroked her face, his thumb tracing her cheek, and his snout pressing a kiss to her forehead. **"More than I thought possible."** She giggled, feeling a tender buzz from his declaration. **"Don't ever fear me** ** _more_** **than you need me again Chise. Promise me?"** Her smile fell, and she wrapped her arms around his neck firmly. Chise nuzzled her cheek to his chest and sighed.

"I promise Elias. Just promise me that you won't pretend to be angry with me when you want to play a game, ok? I couldn't bear the thought that you didn't…didn't care about me." She felt it was dangerous to admit such a thing, yet her mouth was running away with her heart in tow. "I-I mean, I-"

 **"** **It's the unknown thing again, isn't it? You didn't know I was playing, so you took me seriously."** He nodded at his own observation and chose that moment to slide out of her. Before her eyes, and still in his arms, Elias shifted back into his refined form. He was still totally naked, and in no hurry to hide himself from her, as he sat up and lifted her to sit on his lap. Chise eagerly pressed her left shoulder against his chest and rested her cheek in the crook of his neck. His arms were strong and warm, safe and comforting as he held her close. "I promise I won't play a game with you, without making it clear that I'm pretending first in future."

"Thank you Elias." Chise snuggled against his chest, wanting the warmth of his body and his affection. Like an addict she craved his tender embrace. More than anything else.

"…you care about me." her heart fluttered and she forced her gaze up to meet his. "…not just as your master?"

For a moment Chise wasn't sure if she should answer that. Or how she should answer him. But as she deliberated her mind wandered to the way he held her. The feel of his hand stroking her thigh and the other spooning her arm as he embraced her. The afterglow of their rutting still tingled at her skin, and she was answering him before she could vet her words.

"…no…it's more than that for me." Chise gulped and let her hands fall together onto her lap. "…it's been more than that for some time now. For _me_ anyway." Chise watched him warily. How would Elias react? He clearly _wanted_ her to care for him, but how much did he really understand the significance of that? Then again, how much did Chise understand it either? That she had fallen in love with the monster she gave her soul and body to, and how she secretly wanted him to love her in return? "Is that…ok?"

"Yes." Elias stroked her messy red hair and she could have sworn there was a curve to the way he parted his jaws. Impossible, she knew, yet the feeling that he was smiling at her was intense. So much so, that it infected her into smiling as well. "Do you love me Chise?"

Slowly she nodded. Like she was too scared to say it out loud. "I am glad. I like that you love me. I like it a lot." Elias pressed a hand to his chest and hummed. "Warm. Perhaps…that is how I feel for you also? I am sure with time I'll be sure, but I know that I care for you and that I wish to always be with you Chise." His hand lifted from his chest to cup her cheek. "I will never harm you. I will always protect you. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you or take you from me. I am warm when you touch me, and I am ice and death when I think of being without you. Is that love Chise? To feel you are part of me, that you complete me and to desperately fear how broken I would be without you? Do I love you too Chise?" He looked deep into her eyes and hung on her answer. Her mouth had opened from the depth of his admission, and her eyes had watered. Chise smiled and stroked his face.

"Well only you can truly know, but that's how I feel about you too."

"And you love me?"

"I do Elias. I do love you."

There was no taking it back now. No denying how completely she had thrown herself into the pit after this demon. She knew what he was. She knew what he had done to fortify her, and who many more lives he would take to do just that. She knew he was a monster. But Elias was also a man. He was also a child. But more than all of those aspects of Elias Ainsworth, was a very simple fact that now resonated inside of Chise more than her own sanity.

Elias Ainsworth, was _hers._ "I never thought I would know what this felt like, before I met you. You taught me how to love and be happy." Tears fell down her cheeks and he licked them away, fussing and grooming even as she giggled at his antics.

"You have taught me things as well Chise. I…agree. I think this is love. You have taught me to love. Without ever meaning to."

Elias stood, lifting Chise into his arms and walking slowly through the shadows of the forest. "I love you Chise." She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed against his neck. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" She sniffled.

"Why do you weep?"

"Because I'm happy that you love me, and I'm scared that now I finally have someone who loves me, that I could lose you." Chise sat up in his arms and Elias stood still, looking at her with conviction. "It's just that today Lindel-"

"Do not fear Lindel, Chise." Elias nuzzled his bony snout to her cheek. "Today is Friday. We have the weekend to prepare for what could be your next encounter with him, if the fool is still sniffing around your school. There is no evidence or a trace past the portal I summoned to save you in that alleyway. All our sacrifices were done here in England, not Japan." He paused to retrieve her satchel with a thorny vine as it slithered out of his back, and then continued walking. "Not to mention that I took steps to ensure they wouldn't be detected or traced in any way. I grow all my own resources, so we can't be tracked by our purchases, and my wards protect us from being scryed for." Elias started walking again, and it wasn't long before their lovely little cottage came into view. "Our home is safe, you are safe, and by the time Monday comes, I will have fortified you once more and made a warding rune for you to wear when you are at school. Lindel won't detect any magic or my taint from you. He will move on, and when the time is right, I'll reach down the traitorous whelp's throat and pull out his spine." He nodded and their kitchen door opened. "Now I fancy bath before we retire to bed. Let's bathe together and then cuddle. And this time no wriggling away from me when you want to sleep. You will never learn to sleep in my arms if you do that."

"Alright Elias." She giggled. It still amazed her how seamlessly he could be tender to her and slip a murderous comment in there oh so casually. Not that it mattered anymore. Chise had finally admitted to both herself _and_ to Elias that she loved him. And he felt the same way. Bloody vengeance or no bloody vengeance, Chise loved him regardless. "I'm a bit thirsty actually. Could I get a drink before we go upstairs?"

"I'll make some camomile tea. Soothing and appropriate before bed." He nodded to the kettle and it started to hiss as he walked past it. Elias lowered Chise to her feet and gently pressed his snout to the top of her head. "You go on up ahead of me Chise and start the bath running."

"Alright." Chise took her satchel from the vine out of his back, which then retracted as it as no longer needed, and she rooted around for her cell. "Actually…erm, Elias? Before I forget…"

"Hmm?"

Chise watched as Elias, still totally naked in all his plum muscular glory, started to arrange a tea set on a white tray ever so delicately. "Yes Chise?" Then again, Chise was also as bare as the day she was born, and no longer found herself phased by that anymore. Not around Elias. She blushed and chuckled, waving her phone at him.

"Well the reason Lindel caught me in the first place was because I was on my phone. I had _just_ taken a picture of a poster advertising a dance? Erm…I'd like to go…can I?" Chise offered the flip phone to her demon lover, who took it and examined the picture with narrowed red eyes. "It's just that I've never _been_ to a school dance, and this is probably my last chance to go to one. I…I'd like to?" Elias growled and offered the phone back to her.

"Dancing requires _two_ people. You wish to go to this dance and dance with…?" His hands poured boiling water into the tea pot. His crimson eyes were locked possessively on Chise.

"Who with?" Chise blinked and scratched the back of her head. "I hadn't really thought about that part. I just wanted to go." When she felt Elias' mood darkening she chuckled and waved her hand in surrender. "I don't want to go to dance with anyone _else_ Elias."

"Oh." He cleared his throat and visibly relaxed, popping tea bags into the teapot. "Then, you would dance with me?"

"If that was allowed." Chise chuckled and held the satchel to her front. "I think the school _might_ not like my _guardian_ slow dancing with me."

"That is not what they will see." He chuckled and lifted the kettle from the hob. "I have many forms, Chise. I prefer the mortal form you have seen me use so far, but I can take on any appearance. As is my nature to shift forms to suit my needs." Elias poured the water into the kettle and watched this task as he spoke to her. "I will take on the appearance of a suitable aged adolescent male for the occasion."

"Wait so…you would be my date?" For some reason her cheeks burned as she flustered at the thought. Being in public, with Elias, as close as openly being her boyfriend as it got.

"Yes. I can accompany you as your date and we can go to this 'dance' if it pleases you."

"Yes!" Chise giggled and waited for him, seeing Elias had finished making the tea set and held the tray to follow her. The redhead led the way up the stairs and to the bathroom with a shy smile on her face. Elias might not understand the significance of going on a public date like this with her, but it meant the world to Chise. To be a normal teenager, at a dance, with a date. Something she'd always dreamed of. "So we really do need to go shopping then."

"Oh?" Elias put the tea tray down and watched as Chise started to run the bath.

"For clothes." Chise stepped into the bath and sighed as the warm water rose around her cold body. "I mentioned earlier that I need winter clothes, but I'll need a dress too. For the dance."

"I see." Elias stepped into the bath and nestled in behind her. He gestured with one hand for her to lay back and snuggle with him. They both sighed contently, totally in sync. Especially when his right hand started to slide down her navel and took her breath away. "Then as tomorrow is Saturday we shall go to town and purchase what you need. I have errands to run, so that works out well." He watched with glowing red eyes as Chise took hold of the edge of the copper bath. She closed her eyes and shuddered as he teased her. His fingertips circled at her clit, and he brought his left hand under her arm to take hold of her breast. Elias pinched her nipple playfully, and then chuckled as she shifted to press herself against him. her knees came up and spread open, surrendering to his ministrations with a soft sigh of his name from her lips. The pride he felt at how natural it now was for him to move her to such pleasure, so effortlessly, was enough to make him purr as he brought her closer to the edge of desire. _You are mine Chise. My tether. My love. Mine._ That warmth he felt before blossomed in his chest and he lowered his chin to rest on her head. _I am…happy. So very happy. Just holding her does this to me. Knowing I bring you pleasure. Knowing you love me. Knowing you need me._ "I love you Chise." He lapped at her neck over her jugular, enjoying how her pulse raced and her body squirmed with need.

"I love you too Elias." She whimpered back and arched her body against him. "I-I Oh _God_ I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you waiting for your daughter too?"

"Hmm?" Elias turned to regard the woman to his left. He sat in his pristine 3 piece suit, his cloak over his lap, one leg crossed regally over the other, and his gloved hands clasped together. His wispy dark blonde hair framed his face and his hazel eyes looked to the bubbly woman to his left.

"Your daughter?" She had curly brown hair and kind blue eyes. This woman looked to be in her 40's and very pretty. She wore a black pencil skirt, tights and heels, with a blue blouse and black suit jacket. "I'm here with my daughter too. She's 16 and positively _determined_ to look like royalty for her school winter prom. What about you?" Elias raised a brow, and then looked out towards the long wall of mirrors opposite them. To the left was a white door which lead to the female changing rooms, and to the right was one that led to the male ones. He and this woman were the only ones in the waiting room, so he couldn't ignore her without gaining suspicion…people remember when slighted by a stranger for no reason. And Elias couldn't afford to be remembered.

"Yes, tis the season for formal dances, it seems." He smiled politely and engaged this woman in small talk. No matter how much he would prefer to ignore she even existed.

"Absolutely. So boring waiting for-there you are!"

"Mum, it takes a while to strap into something like this. What do you think?"

Elias raised a brow and watched as a young woman walked to pose in front of her mother and the wall of mirrors. The dress was deep blue, shimmered with silver sparkles in the fabric, had a ball gown shape, and a low V neckline. "I love it. I can just imagine myself on a red carpet in this dress."

"Oh, honey? Erm…" Her mother came over to stand behind her and looked down her exposed cleavage. "I think it's a little…well I think if you were _older_ it might be more appropriate, but this is a school dance, so let's just-"

"I'm 16 mum. I have breasts. Why should I hide that?" The teen pouted and her mother's face flustered. She was treading on delicate ground here.

"Well I'm not telling you to _hide_ them honey…just not _display_ them so-"

"I am NOT displaying my-Oh why can't you just support me!" The younger brunette screeched, hoiked up her skirt and marched back over to the changing rooms. "All the other girls are going to look stunning, and you want me to look like a child! I'll be a laughing stock!"

Slam.

The older woman sank into the chair again and sighed into her hands.

"…teenage girls are so difficult. It's a constant battle, am I right?" she looked up at Elias, clearly looking for solidarity from him. Normally, regardless of how delightful your child was, you'd lie here and say 'oh yeah, I know it'.

Nope.

Elias doesn't understand social norms.

"On the contrary my ward is a delight." He smiled brightly. "I have not fought with my ward over anything yet. She is quite agreeable and very sensible. Obedient, really." His lips curved as he thought of just how obedient she had been this morning when he brought her mouth to his cock… "She's is more than I could have hoped for. She…truly makes me happy." The mother exhaled deeply and groaned in self pity.

"Well just you wait until she comes out here wearing less fabric than she has skin, and we'll see." The mother grumbled at his apparent 'easy daughter', and glowered to one side.

"…she is supposed to model for me then? Like your daughter did?" Elias looked towards the changing room door. _Chise hasn't shown me any of her outfits. She simply plucked them from the hangers and told me she wouldn't make me wait very long._ He must have looked concerned, as the woman chuckled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I tell you what? I'll go in and tell her to come out and show you what she's planning on wearing. So you get to have the parent vote. What's her name?"

"Chise." Elias nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. Gives me an excuse to go and remove some of Sarah's more…adventurous clothing choices before she has a chance to put them on." With a grin the woman walked off towards the changing rooms with a smile. Clearly she felt reassured that Chise 'the perfect ward' was trying to pull a fast one, and wasn't so _agreeable_ after all. Elias however knew Chise better than that. He reclined in the chair and wondered if Chise was aware of this apparent custom of displaying her clothing choice to him? _I will make sure she knows to do so from now on. We can't afford to be seen as not following normal behaviours when in public. Lindel might not be in this continent, but his eyes are on Chise and her class mates. If she is reported as being odd, he might look at her more closely. Before I'm ready to skin his flesh from his-_

The door opened and Chise came out blushing and holding the skirt of her dress to scurry quickly over to him.

"Sorry Elias. A lady said you were waiting for me to come out? I didn't realise you wanted to check my clothes." She chuckled nervously. "I've tried on all the normal winter stuff already. Jumpers, a coat and some long-sleeved sweaters, oh and a pair of jeans." She gingerly walked out to stand before him and chewed her bottom lip. With her hands she smoothed her palms down her front, fussing with her appearance. "But you can 'veto' my dress if you like." Her sleeves were made of transparent black chiffon, with black lace leaves breaking it up, like they were being blown across her body. The same material covered her shoulders and below her neck. The neckline was a rounded sweetheart shape, black and tapered at her waist and hugged her hips to upper thighs. The torso of the dress was densely covered with the leaf lace pattern, and then flowed in layers of chiffon to her ankles. "Erm, I tried on a couple of other dresses already, but they either needed someone more curvy to wear them, or made me look kinda pasty. I mean, this dress is _black_ , but I thought since it's a Halloween dance it would be ok. I mean I think it looks…nice?" Chise finally looked up from her nervous self-evaluation and saw Elias had an opinion of his own. Through his glamour his eyes were shining red and his white gloved hands gripped his knees. "…oh…do I look morbid or something? Or pale? I mean, I was going to tie my hair up and wear black makeup to say I was a vampire or something. I've never worn fancy dress before, but I wanted to get something nice so thought I could wear it again. You know, value for money, but if I look silly then-" Elias stood, his cape falling to the floor, and he chased after her. He moved so quickly that Chise stumbled and her back came up against the mirror. "E-Elias?"

 **"** **I like you in black Chise."** His teeth were slightly pointed behind his lips, and she could see his true face pressing at the membrane of his glamour. She gasped when he hungrily licked his lips and held her waist. **"Suddenly I feel the need to taste you. Feed me Chise. Lift your skirt up."**

"E-Elias." Chise gulped, her heart fluttering and her hands moving to take hold of his biceps before he could lean over. "N-not here. Anyone could walk in. The-the cameras. Elias?" He closed his eyes and took his hands back from her. She watched him as he took steadying breaths, like it was painful to resist his urges. "…so…should we buy the dress?" Elias nodded eagerly and opened his eyes, hazel once more, and a polite smile on his face. He took a determined step back and clasped his hands together behind his back.

"Turn for me Chise. Let me appreciate how you look at all angles."

"Yes Elias." Chise giggled as she twirled. She was still smiling as she stopped and felt the lower chiffon skirt billow around her ankles. "So yes to the dress?"

"…oh yes." He cleared his throat and looked around them for a moment to check the coast was still clear. "Just a moment." He strode off and entered the male changing rooms. Chise blinked and walked a few steps towards the white door with the male icon on the front. _Why would he just walk off like that?_ Before she could ponder too much longer, the door opened again and Elias nodded to her. "Follow me Chise." He held the door open with a polite smile, yet that did nothing to dispel the niggling feeling in Chise's stomach that he was up to something. She followed him dutifully and enjoyed the feel of her dress as she trialled walking like a lady. Or at least, how she imagined one would walk. _I'll need to try some heels on I think. Something small though, nothing too high._

Chise followed him into an identical layout to the female changing room. Six large changing rooms made of wooden walls and doors, a central walk way, and mirrors in all the rooms. Elias pushed one open and waved his hand for her to walk inside. She looked over her shoulder, and realised that all the other cubicles had their doors open, so no one else was in here with them. Once inside Elias followed her, shut and locked the door, and sighed deeply with relief.

"Elias? Is everything alright?" He lifted his eyes to look at her, and they were red again. "…Elias?"

"No cameras in here. No people in here, and I hexed the door to prevent anyone _wanting_ to enter. Now if you please?" Elias smirked as he lowered to his knees before her. **"Feed me."** His eyes pulsed and he licked his lips as he entranced her with that expression alone. Wanton. Unrelenting. Possessive.

Chise blushed and licked her lips coyly. She gulped and took a step towards him.

"Y-you mean…?" She slowly pawed at the skirt of the dress, lifting it an inch off the floor. "Here? Right now?"

"Mmmm." Elias dragged the side chair over to his side and patted it. "Put your foot here for purchase. Let us test that dress for _suitability._ I need to know I can fuck you in anything you wear to that dance Chise. I hunger. Feed me." She trembled, looking down at her demon lover…and rather liking how sexy he made her feel in that moment. One look of her in this black dress and he was barely keeping his glamour in place. His hands took hold of her hips and tugged her to stand closer. He groaned and swatted at the chiffon layers to find her legs beneath. **"Feed me my queen bee."**

"…ok…" She whispered softly, yet seductively. Chise lifted her skirt and felt her pulse racing as his hands clawed up to take hold of her white panties and yank them down with desperation. She stepped out of them and raised her right foot to press to the seat of the chair beside Elias. The moment she turned her knee out to better expose herself, Elias was on her. One hand held her right thigh at the crease of her pelvis, and the other parted her labia so he could seal his mouth against her. Hungry didn't describe the wanton way he used his lips to trap and apply pressure as he suckled at her clit. This was the first time he'd used a human face to 'feed' from her, and she had to admit…it was really nice. A lot warmer than usual. She also found her hips tipping back and forth, riding his face as he gorged on her sensitive flesh. "Oh Elias. I…oh please…" She released her skirt to tangle her fingers in his dark blonde hair. Another strange sensation. Usually she'd take hold of his horns at this point. "Oh God!" Chise cried out as he slid a finger past her wet labia and crooked a come-hither motion against her G-spot. He teased her closer and closer to cuming with his mouth, hand, and the vibration of his moaning against her. Chise trembled, feeling her knees going weak from staying upright under his feverish onslaught. A second finger joined the first, and Chise cried out with need. "Clo-close, Elias I…oh Elias. Oh your tongue, p-please your tongue." He hummed with approval and swirled her clit with exaggeration. "N-no I mean your tongue. I-I want it inside me, please?" She desperately wanted him deeper inside her. "Please?" Elias begrudgingly removed his mouth to look up at the trembling mess that was his devastatingly beautiful Surei Bega.

"My tongue wouldn't reach as far as my fingers currently are Chise."

"Y-yes it would." He blinked up at her with annoyance and grumbled at her interruption.

"Chise? that's impossible."

"No it isn't." She felt the edges of her mind blurring. Her pupils were dilating as she stared down at him hungrily. Why wasn't he giving her what she wanted. How dare he! She scowled, and Elias just sneered up at her.

"Chise? It is. In this form my-"

"I don't want this form!" Chise growled, her eyes flashing red for a moment, only a moment, before she tightened her hand at his hair to arch his head to look at her. "I want your real form. Your real tongue. Inside me. _Now_ Elias _."_

She was panting with painful desire, frustrated at being so close and yet not able to tip over the edge because he wasn't giving her what she wanted…

"My real…you prefer my true form?" Elias took hold of her wrist to free his hair, and then shuddered to allow his form to shift into his refined form. Instantly Chise moaned and nodded with approval. She even stroked the side of his jaw and licked her lips. "You really do?" Chise pinned and nodded desperately. "As you wish Chise." He purred, his ardour blazing at the discovery that Chise didn't want the fake human face of his glamour as they made love. She wanted his real face. The real Elias. He groaned and parted his teeth to let his long tongue slither up the side of her left thigh, tease past the crease of her labia and delve deep inside of her. Chise practically howled with delight and his left horn was gripped firmly. He nuzzled his boney snout against her red tresses, and brought his slick fingers up to circle the pads over her clit.

"FUCK!" Chise mewled and relished the feeling of his tongue caressing and filling her so deeply she thought she'd die of bliss. "Oh Elias. Oh yes. So good…oh…ooooh….yes I….oh yes there. Oh _Elias."_ She moaned and cried his name to the ceiling as she finally came. Elias purred as his tongue tasted her mana rich nectar. He basked and milked her for every drop of her release, feeling her mana pulsing inside him as he consumed her juices. Oh how he enjoyed when she fed him…

Finally Elias slid his tongue free and sighed happily. He would have relished the moment, had Chise not launched an attack of her own a second later.

"Chise?"

"Your turn." Chise pulled and yanked at his belt and pushed him to sit back against the changing cubicle wall. "I-I need your taint right? And you're still hard so…?" Her cheeks burned, but her hands didn't slow.

" _Chise?_ " He chuckled as she threw his belt to one side. "Of course. Allow _me_." Elias unbuttoned his fly and barely freed his plum cock from his underwear in time. Chise held her skirt up and sank down onto him without warning or mercy. They both grunted and moaned at the burning need smouldering between them. "Chise-fuck, oh that's it." Elias growled and took hold of the waist of her dress. He guided her to pick up the pace, lifting and rolling her hips down to swallow his cock deeply and vigorously.

"E-Elias." Chise whimpered, her hands pawing at his shoulders, fisting at his shirt as she rode him for all he was worth. "Oh so good. I-Oh so good."

"You have become addicted to my cock, haven't you Chise?" He chuckled, grunting and panting as he lifted her up as he stood. Her back came up against the cubicle wall with a pleasant huff. His arms hooked under her knees one at a time, and Chise forgot how to breath for a hot minute. Elias rocked her onto his cock and fucked her into the wall of the cubicle. Her legs spread wide open and his every thrust driving deep into her core. Chise howled with delight and Elias chuckled darkly. "At least (grunt) I'm not alone (grunt) in my addiction, Chise." Elias purred and pistoned her against the wall with such power, the wall thudded with each impact.

"Oh yes!" Chise cried and held the back of his muscular neck. She looked to him with lust thick in her green eyes, and felt the building sparks of pleasure frothing beneath the surface once more. "E-Elias!"

"Mmmm Chise. You feel so right. Like I fit perfectly inside you. I truly enjoy joining with you like this." Elias chuckled and licked at her lovely neck. Instantly Chise turned and offered her parted pouty lips for him to sample. He groaned, rolling his hips into hers and sliding his tongue past her lips to taste her. "MMMmm Chise. I enjoy when you hunger for me as I hunger for you. Such fire. Such raw ne-"

Chise arched against the wall and cried with painful relief. She came so hard she thought she'd drown beneath the waves of her climax. She trembled and clung to her lover as each wave crashed through her. "Oh Chise." Elias shuddered at how tight she's become, tensing like that all around him. A few more thrusts and he was cuming as well. He pressed her against the wall and trembled at the wonderful completeness of being with and within her. "…Oh Chise…" He purred as her hands stroked his neck and jaw. He knew she was smiling long before he looked to her lovely face. "…I suppose we should buy the dress then?"

Chise giggled, and he really thought she was truly the loveliest creature to have ever walked the Earth. Even her laughter was melodic and gentle.

"Well we did just have sex with me wearing it, so _yeah._ We should."

"Do you think I would like any of the others?"

"Nah. They were too baggy or indecent."

"You think I wouldn't like you in something indecent?"

Chise sniggered and cleared her throat with a smile.

"Anyway, erm, I'd prefer not to walk back into the lady's changing room with your cum on the dress…so…?"

"I have a handkerchief, hang on." Elias lifted her off the wall and carefully walked them over to sit on the chair. Gently he lowered her legs to his sides and then reached into his vest pocket. He slipped his hand and the hanky down between them and nodded for her to lift off him. He wiped his slick length as it came out of her, and then pressed it to her moist labia. He chuckled as she took over and tended to herself as he returned his cock to his pants, buttoned his fly, tucked his shirt back in and retrieved his belt and her panties. Once his belt was buckled back into place, he dangled her panties from his fingers for her. "At least the scent of my taint is fresh now."

"You say that like you have no intention of us having sex again today?" Chise countered with a cheeky smile. Elias chuckled and watched as she shimmied back into the panties and tried to smooth the dress down to look like it had never been bunched up to rut like animals.

"We don't have to, but we will, of course."

"Of course." Chise giggled as he pressed his snout to her cheek as a tender kiss. "Erm…I'm sorry if I got a little carried away during…I mean I snapped at you and I don't know where that came from. I just…erm…"

"Hush." Elias lifted her chin and swiped his tongue across her lips. "You were in the throws of desire. A desire I had fanned within you. You wanted me Chise. _Me_. I will never be cross with you for wanting me." She blushed, and he thought she was adorable when she became bashful like that. "Now let's collect your things, buy that dress and lock it away for the dance. The urge to rip it off you was almost too much to resist." She giggled and leaned into his hand when he stroked her cheek. "You are very beautiful Chise. A Natural beauty a beast like me shouldn't be allowed to covet, and yet you are _all mine."_ He purred and licked at her lips. To his great delight she opened her mouth and captured his tongue to caress it with her own. "MMmmm."

"I'm all yours Elias." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him. "And you're mine…?"

"Yes I am." He returned her embrace and sighed, truly happy. "Now let me smuggle you into your cubicle so no one sees you left it. I will meet you by the till to purchase your new clothing, and then we shall go home."

"Or." Chise quickly interjected before he could cast a spell to summon a shadow portal. " _Or_ , we could make a day of it? We could…watch a movie? Or go out for dinner? Or-"

"Or we could do both?" Elias chuckled at the bright look of joy in her green eyes. "I am very pleased with you Chise. Meet me at the till to purchase your clothes, and then we can go to the local cinema. You can choose any film you like, although, I don't advise you chose anything with romantic or sexual connotations." He chuckled deeply and winked at her. "I might not make it to the interval without needing to taste you again if you do."

"I'm sure." Chise giggled and watched as he pressed his hand to the wall and it became shrouded in darkness. "I'll be quick." Chise planted a kiss on his snout and walked casually through the portal. Elias closed it and sighed happily.

 _I enjoy making her smile like that. We'll watch a movie, and I'll take her somewhere nice for a meal. That should have her nice and relaxed. The perfect mindset for the fortification ritual later this evening. The more pliant her body and mind is, the easier it is for me to fuse my magical network to hers and feed her mana. Excellent. Everything is going perfectly to plan._


	11. Chapter 11

Chise sat in the copper bath, lavender scented bubbles around her and glad to be alone with her thoughts. There wasn't a sound in the entire cottage past her breathing. Her face was blank, her green eyes were hollow, and they were fixed on her left hand. She held it palm up out of the water and couldn't look away. Yet even as she looked at her fingers, her mind was firmly replaying the ritual Elias performed last night.

 _So…many people._

* * *

 _Flash back._

Chise wasn't a fool. They had such a lovely Saturday out in London had been a dream really. The perfect date with the man she loves. It didn't surprise her that the rosy delirium Elias had showered her with would come crashing down sooner or later. She didn't even suspect the other shoe dropping when he said that he had some work to do and should therefore take the rest of the afternoon to attend to her homework. Her dinner was brought to her room, and Elias instructed her to have a bath and join him as soon as she was able.

She realised what he was planning when she came down to the kitchen and found him stood there with a blindfold in his hands.

"Come to me Chise." She did so without hesitation. Elias stood in the doorway leading to the back garden. He was in his refined form with a black silk robe tied around his waist. In his hands he held a long black blindfold and nuzzled her cheek when she approached him. "My precious love. Bare yourself to me." He whispered by her ear and waited as Chise's heart fluttered, and her hands moved to follow his command. She unbuttoned her blue sleepshirt and let it drop to the floor. Then she pushed her trousers and panties down, to kick them away from her. "That's right. Bind your eyes." Chise looked up and accepted the soft black silk as it lowered into her open palms. She gulped and watched as Elias shrugged off his own robe to stand bare before her. He rolled his neck, the muscles of his back flexing beneath plum skin, before a collar of black feathers flared out around his neck. Down his back a long cape of fur and feathers trembled down his back. Moving vines of shadow and thorn caressed the air around his mighty form. Long ash coloured hair fell in wild tendrils around his skull and hid his right eye from view. The left was large, gleaming and held a black slit pupil trained on Chise. His dark plum skin became caged with upturned grey like bones over his chest, and sharp black talons on his hands and feet. "I will help you." Elias cupped the undersides of her palms and raised them to her face. That was enough for Chise to snap out of her stupor and tie the blind fold in place. Why he was trying to prevent her from seeing what she knew was going to be the walk to a prepared fortification ritual, Chise couldn't guess. He didn't cover her eyes last time. Why did he this time? "That's it. I'll hold you Chise. Careful now."

Her world was totally dark now, and her other senses became sharpened. The strength of his muscular arms lifting her up against his firm chest. The heat and tenderness of his hold. The rumble of his purr. The chill of the night air as he walked them towards the forest. The smells of pine and wet soil on the breeze.

The hammering of her heart in her chest and the thundering of the adrenaline through her veins. Chise _knew_ where they were going.

But it didn't matter. _I…love Elias. I've accepted that with the good comes the evil. To be with Elias…I have to allow him to sacrifice all those innocent people. So I can live. With Elias. Forever…_

She felt him lowering her to the ground and the cool feel of the grass and moss beneath her. **"Reveal your bonds."** Her body arched as she gasped for air. The white hot sensation of the runes of their covenant flared across her skin, yet this time it only burned for a moment. His tongue followed the shape of the glowing red runes across her chest and torso. "Good Chise. Yes your body is much stronger this time. Mmmmm. Kneel before me." He placed her hands on his shoulders beneath his fur and feather cloak so she could brace herself. Elias then held her back and scooped her back up to kneel before him. "Ok. Open your mouth so I can kiss you my love." Chise obediently did so. Before he could slip his tongue into her mouth the sound of whimpering made his love flinch and turn to look towards the noise. Quickly he sought to distract her. "You and I are the only ones who matter here. Kiss me Chise." Elias took hold of her cheeks and forced his tongue and his passion on her. Elias moaned as his tongue caressed and tasted hers, all whilst his many tendrils crept along the forest floor. Like vipers in the grass, slithering and branching over and over. "MMmmmmmmm."

Chise gasped as his hands stroked her waist and breasts, her neck and face. He kissed her, lapped at her neck and nipped at her shoulders. Elias held her close and they writhed together in anticipation. "OOoohhhh yes." Elias leaned back and panted to the night air. Chise nuzzled and kissed his chest and neck, pressing herself to his heat, as he held her tenderly in his arms. "MMMmmmm. Time to feed you my love. This time it will feel so good. Ride me Chise." He purred and lowered himself to lean back on his hands. Chise followed him and climbed onto his lap. Without her sight she had to touch and feel her way onto his firm body. Something Elias enjoyed immensely. Her seeking hands traced the middle of his pecks, down his firm abs and perched on his hips. "Ride me Chise. Mount me. Join our bodies in sweet union." Elias moaned and watched as she panted too, her delicate breasts heaving with it and her hands timidly moving to take hold of his cock. "Y-yes. Now Chise. Take me. I am yours. Make me yours." Elias watched with thin black slits and glowing red eyes through his ashy hair, as Chise finally lowered onto him. Nothing was more glorious than the sight of his plum cock pressing past her deep pink labia and sinking into the tight wet heat of her core. Chise's breathing became choppy as she took him in to the hilt and she adjusted her weight on her knees to brace herself. Elias leaned back and sighed happily, content she was focused on him and him alone. His hands took hold of her soft waist and stroked her hips. **"Fuck me Chise. Fuck me as I feed you."**

Chise trembled and tried to focus on just Elias. Only Elias. Not the rattling of the chains that seemed to clink from all directions. Not the droning whimpers or raspy breathing. This was going to happen if she liked it or not. If she could focus on Elias, then she could get through this. At least, that's what Chise told herself. So she leaned forward and held onto his shoulders. From the first roll of her hips Chise felt a spreading warmth within her. Tingling and spurring her on to move more. Firmer. Harder. Faster. It was like she was being rewarded for focusing on the task at hand and not the people around here...which she knew were being killed for her sake...

Chise felt his hands gripping at her ass and hips as he helped to shift her weight up and down. He dug his heels into the ground and bucked his hips up to meet hers as they rocked together. Chise cried out with the building of pleasure and reached back to hold onto his thighs. She bounced up and down on his cock, unabashed as she released wanton mewls to the night air. Only for the sound to be lost amongst the eerie words being sang from the trees and depths of her lover's soul. Sharp, haunting in it's promise, and sparking through the air around them.

"E-Elias! It-It does feel better! It-Oh it's so-" She moaned as she felt him lift his knees and sit up, spooning her against his firm chest and still undulating their hips together. He never broke his spell, but his tongue lapped at her neck and breasts, leaving hot wet trails for the night air to cool. Chise whimpered stroked his jaws. Her fingers felt the ashen hair and tangled in his mane. Her mouth opened and she looked adorable as she blindly sought out his tongue to kiss him. Elias released his circling of her right nipple to oblige her.

What she couldn't see was the way the black network of his tendrils spread throughout her navel. They were writhing and fused together through desire, deed and magic. "E- _Elias."_ She groaned, painfully close to cuming. She panted his name to the air and then swerved her head to find his neck and shoulder. Chise kissed and sucked at his plum skin, leaving deeper love bites.

Something buzzed through her bones. It was intense, euphoric and left her trembling as the sensation intensified. "Wh-wha-oh oh God. Elias! Oh what is-oh _more_!" Chise bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and somehow Elias managed to give her what she needed with a deep rumbling growl. They were both panting and covered in sweat. The air around them crackled with pure magic, and the feeling of many tendrils coiling around her limbs to bring her even closer was her undoing. Such pressure. Such heat. So close to her beloved Elias. It was just too much. "OOOOOH!"

She _screamed_ her climax to the heavens. Dark blood on her lips as she came and shuddered. On Elias, in Elias, part of Elias, one with Elias. Where did she end, and he begin? They were truly joined together as they both clung to each other and roared with delight. Literally for the child of thorn. Waves of pleasure, fulfilment and power ebbed through them both.

And then there was silence. Not a bird. Not a whisper. Not a sound. Nothing but the laboured breathing of the lovers as they held each other. Chise ached, but not unpleasantly so as she pried her head from the crook of his neck. She forgot herself and where she was, and lowered the blindfold to share her coy satisfaction with him. "Oh Elias that was…"

 _Oh…dear God…_

Chise's green eyes caught sight of something that she'd never un-see. That she'd never be able to justify to herself. Not really.

"Chise?" Elias sat up firmly and cupped her left cheek. "Don't look. It's over now. We can go home. Put the blindfold back on." He begged her, but it was too late for that. Chise turned away from his hand and stared in horror at the remains of the sacrificed victims from the fortification ritual. "Chise?" She scanned her eyes as far right as she could, and then back to the left. Almost looking 360 degrees around them.

This had _not_ been like the last time he fortified her. No wonder he blindfolded her. The fusion circle as in the _middle_ of the field. Surrounding them on all sides were so many husks she couldn't possibly allow herself to count them and remain sane. All shrivelled an contorted in the pain of their last moments. Drained of all mana and lifeforce...Suffice to say…the _entire_ field was filled to the brim with as many sacrificial offerings as Elias could have packed in. He must have had to step over so many of them just to carry her into the middle. "Here."

Darkness descended over her as Elias quickly bound her eyes once more. "Try not to think about it. It's done now. I fed you with so much mana, strengthening your body, I imagine you'll grow tired soon enough as your body adjusts to the power I bestowed on you. I'll get you home and come back to tend to the remains."

Chise's mouth was open in a silent scream and she held herself as Elias carried her back to the house. "You did so well Chise. I am so very pleased with you. Tomorrow I'll be able to give you a warding stone to protect you against scrying or sight, so you can rest assured no one will know you are anything more than a normal teenager. Safe, as promised. You should be strong enough to practise spellcraft now, without your body becoming damaged in the attempt. When I fused my magical circuits to yours, I could feel they were so much stronger. Stable, with far less fraying. By the morning I bet you'll be capable of all sorts of spells."

Elias filled the silence of her anguish with this kind of talk all the way back to the house. In his refined form he took her up the stairs and laid her on their bed. Finally he took her blindfold off and sighed when he saw her tears. Yet she didn't speak. She didn't scream. She didn't vomit. It was like she was horrified, but too numb to understand how to feel. The after affects of the fortification was likely making her feel drowsy now the adrenaline and endorphins had worn off. Elias sat beside her and stroked her crimson hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. "My sweet, beautiful, strong Chise. If it helps you cope with the 'scary unknown', we won't have to carry out another fortification for a while now. It would be unwise, with how many souls I fed you. How much mana you consumed. Drink this before you sleep, or you will feel much pain in the morning." Elias tapped a tall glass on the beside table. "I made it with strawberries and cream this time. So it should be smooth and sweet. Drink it all and get some sleep Chise. I'll be back shortly, and I'll hold you whilst you slumber."

Elias nuzzled the top of her head and stroked her cheek. She was so pale, but that was to be expected. Once again she had handled much more than he expected, but this time he over collected sacrifices so no matter how much she could take, Elias would be able to feed as well.

"…how many?"

"Hmm?" He rose to his feet and looked down at her prone from.

"How…many?" Chise whimpered with haunted eyes.

"That isn't important Chise." Elias leaned over the bed and pressed his snout to her cheek to kiss her. "I love you. You love me. They are gone, and they won't be the last. Nothing else matters but you and I. Now drink the restorative and get some rest." He nodded, content with his answer even if she wasn't. "I expect you to have obeyed my command and be asleep before I return Chise. That's an order." He walked away to tend to the husks, leaving Chise to turn onto her side and stare at the pink potion on the bedside table.

She contemplated refusing to drink it, especially as she knew there were brains in it, but her contract with Elias meant she had to be totally obedient. There was a reason he reminded her of his 'command' before leaving her alone. So she knew there would be consequences if she didn't do it. With only minimal gagging Chise forced the potion down. She then pulled the covers up over her head and pressed her face to the pillow as she _finally_ wept.

 _There were so many people. There must have been well over fifty. Maybe closer to a hundred? I-I know I can't stop him. I know I can't refuse. But that doesn't mean that the thought that all those people were taken and sacrificed for my sake doesn't make me feel physically sick. Elias said the last bunch were all criminals and losers, but how could so many today all be guilty? And even so, they didn't deserve to be fed on and fed to Elias…to me…because of me…_

 _I'm…a monster…_

 _End flash back._

* * *

Chise blinked slowly and sighed as she looked at her hand.

"I really am a monster…" She rolled her wrist, looking at the black shade her fingers had turned on her left hand. The pitch colour faded back to pale peach over her knuckles. At first she thought her fingers were rotting or something with how black they were, but she had no pain, full sensation, and good circulation right to the tips of her fingers. _Elias said it was just a side effect of the fortification. A sign that my body is becoming stronger, like his. Like Elias. I…am becoming like Elias. Just like he promised me the day after I became his._

 _"_ _I'm going to teach you to be just like me."_

Chise lowered her hand into the water and lifted her green eyes to look at herself in the far mirror. "What does that mean exactly? What…am I becoming?"


	12. Chapter 12

"And therefore history is filled with examples of the _same_ mistakes being made. Over many generations, continents and civilisation, the same issues arise over and over again." Chise sat at her desk, chewing the end of her pencil, her text book open and listening to her history teacher as he paced before the white board at the front of the class. "Can anyone tell me the most common causes of conflict in history? Universal causes?"

"Money!" One student answered, and when Mr Honen confirmed this, Chise clicked her pen and added that to her notes.

"Yes indeed. Not as modern an issue as social media would have you believe. Money, material wealth, and resources have caused all out war. For no reason other than greed. Excellent. Another cause?"

"Sex." One of the male students jeered, and he received high fives from all around.

"Explain that please Yuki?"

"Sir? Well, people have gone to war over a girl, or guy, for marriage, sex and desire from ancient Greece to Super ancient Egypt. Helena of Troy was part of the reading list this year, right?"

"Well remembered Yuki. Yes indeed. So we've had money and wealth, and now _Love_. Any other reasons?"

"Spiritual beliefs?" Chise put her hand up, and smiled when Mr Honen nodded to her.

"Yes indeed. Differing beliefs, or the belief that the war is _just_ has sprung up between not just religious groups, but moral ones as well. There are protests that take place every day in the civilised world that can unravel into violence, all because their belief in their cause is _so strong_ , that they justify their actions. Like anti-racist groups that march, and end up getting into a street fight with their opposition."

The students wrote that last example down, being something that wasn't obvious in the text book. "One more? Anyone else have another reason for conflict? It's a cause that has shaped nations because of the powerful men and women who want it?"

"Is it just that sir? Power? Or the desire for it?"

"That comes under greed for things that are material, or even the belief that they _deserve_ to rule. The Pharoh's believed they were the children of their Gods, and therefore deserved to rule. No I'm talking about something that has caused conflict on small and large scales. In fact?" Mr Honen walked down the central aisle as he spoke to the captivated students. "This cause has not just led to war and murder, but theft, bullying, and of course, premeditated and passionate schemes hatched to carry out wicked ends."

The teacher looked around, as did Chise, but no one knew what he was talking about.

"Revenge."

All eyes went to the doorway, and Detective Lindel stood there with his arms folded and a wry smile on his face. "The oldest reason of all. When one feels slighted, unjustly treated, betrayed, they can get up to _all sorts_ of mischief."

Chise's right hand instinctively went to the gift Elias gave her that morning. A green adder stone, hexed to protect the wearer from scrying or detection. Right not it was her suit of armour as her master's enemy stood only five paces away. _No, not just Elias' enemy. My enemy as well. If Lindel learned I was Elias' tether he would kill me just to send him back._ She forced herself to release the green adder stone and smile politely towards the 'good detective'. Elias had warned her that Lindel wouldn't disappear so easily. "Revenge is best served cold, but if blazing hot and dripping with blood, it can be served with the darkest of intent. True evil lies within revenge. Grudges can spread this plague like a virus, from person to person, family to family, nation to nation, era to era." Lindal walked into the room and lifted his right hand from his pocket. He held up his note book and chuckled, taking centre stage before the class. "Thankfully though, people like me protect the innocent from _monsters_ that would do you harm."

Chise gulped, keeping her face schooled to look as light and stunned as everyone else. _That was a threat if I ever did hear one. At least he hasn't looked at me yet. Does he suspect me or not? Oh I wish I could just jump out the window and run to Elias._ "Oh dear, I couldn't help but join in, but I didn't mean to _scare_ any of you." The final bell rang out and he raised his hand towards the clock on the wall. "Ah, alas, too late to speak to anyone today. I shall return tomorrow as I have a few questions left to ask before I _move on."_ Lindel shrugged and stepped back from the doorway. "Have a nice evening children."

Chise made sure to shove her books into her bag and join a throng of students. She didn't want to risk him pulling any fast ones like 'oh Chise just a moment'. She wanted to go home to Elias. If Lindel sought after her, Chise didn't see it. She hurried down the corridor, down the main stars and out the front entrance within five minutes. She pulled out her cell and dialled Elias the moment she turned right down the main street. She heard the dialling tone and smiled as she crossed at the traffic lights and turned left.

 _"_ _Chise? You're out like a shot today. Are you ready for me to collect you?"_

"I'm practically there already."

 _"_ _I see. Then I shall depart post haste."_ Chise put the call down and slipped her cell into her pocket. She took another left and entered a public car park. Chise squinted as she was flashed with the highbeams of a small silver Toyota. She chuckled and ran forward with glee. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at the driver looking at her. "I trust you approve of my vehicle choice? Common to _this_ region, but won't draw attention back in England either." Elias smiled up at her, his hazel wispy hair bouncing as he leaned over to unlock her door. Chise saw his white gloved hands take hold of the steering wheel. She hurried to slide into the passenger seat and lock the door. The redhead felt safer already.

"Yeah it looks great." Chise leaned with her left elbow against the window frame and propped her head against her hand. She watched Elias looking oddly at ease as he changed gears and drove them through to nowhere in particular. Just to keep up appearances before he would find a dark alley to pull into and teleport them home. In the mean time Chise watched her lover with a smile. She told him about her day and finished with Lindel's brief 'chat'. Elias listened to her, and even laughed at Lindel's obvious attempt to rile his unknown opponent.

"Ha, old fool. To think we _wouldn't_ have talked at length of how to react under his probing gaze, and protect you from detection. Magical or observational discovery is impossible."

"I feel safe because of the adder stone you gave me. And the barrier spell you taught me."

"Simple yet effective." Elias nodded, his hazel eyes on the road ahead. "If you cast it, I will sense it and summon you to my side."

"I know." Chise bit her bottom lip and crossed one leg over the other. She drummed the fingers of her right hand on her lap and watched him intently. "I wasn't expecting to see Lindel again so soon, but I _did_ feel really safe. I touched my pendant and felt like you were with me."

"That is because I am _always_ with you Chise." He pulled up to a set of red lights and he turned to smile down at her. He always looked like such a suave gentleman in his human glamour. Yet Chise knew that was far from the truth. "We are bound by magic and spirit…Oh, and of course we now share an eternal love that will surpass time itself." He nodded regally and noticed that the lights turn green. Elias set off again and didn't notice how Chise was looking at him. With utter adoration.

 _He really does love me. In a way that is unique to Elias. When he says eternal love, he literally means forever. I…want to be with Elias forever. No matter the means by which he'll achieve that. I want this. I want him. Forever._ Chise's eyes wandered down his body appreciatively. From the neck downward he looked as he usually did. Tall…firm…powerful…

She found her mind starting to wander and fantasise to darker and hungrier places with each button of his vest she passed. Her green eyes lingered at his belt and she coyly thought about… _But he's driving. I shouldn't distract him whilst he's driving. He wouldn't able to join in…_ Chise's mouth opened and curved into a cunning smirk. _That's right. He wouldn't be able to join in._ "Would you like stake for dinner?" Elias politely enquired, unaware of where Chise's mind was. "Or will last night's leftovers suffice?" Elias spotted a garage up ahead and planned to pull in behind it before teleporting home. That was the plan. Or at least, it would have been. But Chise turned in her seat and her left hand slid across and landed on his thigh. He was so surprised that he missed the turning. "Chise?"

"Hmm?" Chise was still lulled on his talk of their 'eternal love', and the prospect of teasing the hell out of her lover. She slowly stroked down his trouser leg to his knee, and then even more slowly moved back up his thigh. "Is something wrong?" He raised a brow, keeping his eyes on the road as her hand slid between his thighs to cup his bulge.

"Not _wrong_ per say." Elias inhaled and parted his legs as much as he could whilst still driving. "Slightly surprising, yes. Possibly illegal. You are _definitely_ asking for my wrath if you continue to simply torment me Chise." He chuckled darkly and peered down at her with a flash of red. "It would be unwise to tease me."

"Would I do such a thing?" Chise whispered up at him and worked his belt open. She shifted in the seat to lean as close to him as she could and unzipped his fly. She watched intently as his white boxers tented with his growing ardour. She slipped her hand through his fly to reach into his boxers. She pried the white cotton to one side and traced the thick flesh beneath it with her fingertips.

"If you wished for my taint so badly Chise, we could have pulled up somewhere. Or better yet, contain yourself until we arrived at ho…home." Chise coyly smirked as she freed his length and started to work it up and down. It didn't take long to feel him stiff and throbbing in her hand. "You are becoming insatiable Chise." Elias groaned and gripped the wheel tighter.

"You started it. I-well _like it_ when you talk about how you love me." Chise bashfully looked up through red lashes and saw Elias was struggling to control himself. He grit his teeth, glared at the road, and gripped the wheel with far too much strength. "Your thing is talking about nature and gardening, my thing if you being protective and loving. So I can't help it." She knew she was teasing him even more with each word. She chose them wisely, pumping him slowly to prolong his _suffering._

"Chise?" He growled. "The purpose of me procuring this vehicle and collecting you from a nearby carpark was to prevent suspicion. Yet now I am driving in daylight with you _toying_ with my cock?" He growled with frustration. "If you would stop a moment and allow me to pull over I could just-"

"You're right." Chise got a wicked idea, and didn't know if Elias would be pleased or not by her next action. But she was so invigorated with excitement, she couldn't stop herself. "It is broad daylight. I better duck out of sight." Elias opened his mouth wide and exhaled choppily. Chise was now curled up on her side. Most of here splayed across her own seat, slightly on her knees, but she laid her upper body across _his_ lap. Holding the base of his cock she sank her mouth around his smooth length. It was strange for his member not to be a deep plum colour, but his glamour extended to all of him whilst it was in place. Chise lapped at the throbbing vein along the underside and then sucked the crown into her mouth. One slow bob of her head and Elias hissed with red eyes.

 **"** **Oh you better milk me dry before I find somewhere to pull over Chise."** He growled and nearly stalled the car. His teeth were sharp and his eyes glowing red. **"Otherwise I'm** ** _dragging_** **you out of this car and mounting you across the damn bonnet. Fuck Chise."** He groaned, daring to glimpse down and seeing her messy red mop of hair moving up and down as she lapped at his cock. Elias was panting and struggling to keep his glamour in place. He kept praying to the stars for no red lights, for fear that fellow drivers or pedestrians would be able to look in and see Chise gorging herself on his cock. It's not that Elias particularly cared if they were seen, but he cared if their cover was blown. He drove them towards the edge of town, desperately looking for somewhere secluded to pull over. Chise was using her hand to work his shaft into her mouth, and he longed to get his hands on her. "I just saw a sight for an industrial estate Chise. If I cum before we get there, I'll use it to teleport us home. If we make it there before you swallow my taint, I'm fucking you. Hard." Chise moaned, swirling her tongue and enjoying the silky feel of his slick cock in her mouth. She chuckled, deciding that if this was to be a race, she wanted to win. **"F-fuck. You are so…I'm going to…fucking _Chise."_**

Elias drove as fast as he dared to avoid suspicion and groaned. He fought hard to resist her deliciously hungry mouth, but just as he saw the turn right sign, he felt the wonderful feeling of the white hot tide in his gut. He pulled in and parked behind an abandoned office building just in time to fist at her hair and hold her mouth flush to the base of his cock. He juddered, cuming and whimpering as she drew waves of pleasure from him. "Chise…" Elias still panted as he came down from his high, and his hand in her hair grew gentle. He stroked her hair and smiled through his glamour as she lifted her head up to look at him. "…ah…I wanted to fuck you." Chise giggled at his exhausted complaint and she snuggled to his side.

"Well, I guess I enjoyed myself too much to wait. Besides, I prefer your real form when we have sex." She rolled her green eyes at the confused way he cocked his head to one side. "Though for the record I won the game."

"You did?" Elias sagged in his seat and raised a brow at her. Chise giggled and perched her hands on his thighs.

"I made you cum before you could park up. So…I win."

"What do you win Chise?" Elias smirked and guided her to move and sit astride his lap. "Because you smell so very aroused. Without having any release of your own." Elias reached down between her legs and traced his middle finger along the central crease of her moist panties. "Ah, as I suspected." Chise held onto his shoulders and bit her lips. He was right. Her plan had backfired. She'd enjoyed pleasing Elias so much, she'd become wet with a burning need of her own. "As the winner, perhaps you would like me to-"

"Yes! P-please Elias."

"Such a bad girl Chise." Elias chuckled darkly and spelled her panties away. "Had you been more patient, I could have burred my cock deep inside you."

"AH!" Chise trembled and held onto his shoulders tightly. He mercilessly probed two fingers knuckle deep into her, crooking and drawing delicious mewls from her. She rocked her hips against his hand, desperate for more. "E-Elias I-I-" He fisted at her hair and brought her mouth against his. He kissed her hungrily, getting used to the sensation of lips as he chewed on her whimpers. All the while he pleasured her with his fingers. He swiped his thumb into the mix, teasing at her clit and juddering deep approval from her throat. Chise moaned and tried to ride his hand, but he just couldn't reach deeply enough with his fingers. She had to admit that Elias was right. If she'd been more patient he could be making love to her right now. "I-I should have l-let you win. F-fucking on the bonnet sounds really good right about now."

"Alright then."

Chise clambered her arms to wrap around Elias shoulders as he pushed the car door open. He used his left hand to lift her backside as he turned his hips to exit the car. Before she could blink Chise was lowered to her feet. "And turn." He flipped her round, making Chise yelp as her hands braced on the car bonnet. Elias took hold of her skirt and bunched it up at her waist. "Part your legs wider Chise."

"Yes master." Chise lowered to the car bonnet and shifted her feet further apart. "But you only just came?"

"I'm a demon Chise." Elias chuckled at her and leaned over to take hold of her left shoulder. "I have supernatural stamina compared to mortals."

"Oh?" Chise bit her bottom lip and looked around at their surroundings again. "Are you sure about this?"

"Do you doubt me Chise?" Elias stroked himself and held her left hip to brace himself. "You're being very rebellious today. I should punish you by denying your release." Elias smirked behind her and reached between her legs to tease her labia apart.

"N-no I didn't mean if you could, you know." Chise bit her bottom lip and turned to look over her shoulder at him. Elias was barely in his human form anymore. His eyes were red with black slits in black sockets. His teeth were sharp and the air around him crackled with pent up magic. "I mean should we? Here? I know this is an old industrial estate but if we're caught then-" Elias pushed forward and pulled her hips back to meet his. He grunted and rocked her into the car at a wicked pace. "E-Elias I-so deep, but what if-"

"This back alley has no cameras, and even if there were, they'd see a human man fucking his human girlfriend. There's a reason I've not dropped the glamour. I wouldn't risk putting our cover and your safety at risk Chise. Don't ever doubt that." Elias lifted his head up and closed his eyes, relishing in the tight molten core of her. She was so aroused from giving him head, and then from Elias' brief ministrations, that he was practically gliding in and out of her. Chise trembled across the car bonnet. Her left cheek and the palms of her hands joining her chest on the car. He rammed her with such power that the whole vehicle was starting to jostle.

"Oh Elias!" Chise mewled and thrust her right hand down to fist at his right trouser leg. "Oh more! I-I _please_ I-"

"Begging Chise? Like I wouldn't give you what you need?" He chuckled darkly and bent over to take hold of her right knee. He made her bring it up to prop up on the car bonnet, like she was about to climb up at any moment.

"OOooooooooooh!" Chise howled with delight and banged her left hand into the car beside her face. Elias ploughed into her, getting deeper and sending pleasure through her like lighting. His red eyes looked to the car, seeing a deep dent in the metal. The glamour he cast on her this morning had worn off, and her black fingertips clawed into the bonnet…leaving indentations there.

 **"** **Chise."** Elias moaned, relishing the sight of her losing her mind to ecstasy like this. If only they were at home. If only he was in his usual refined form and he could lick at her spine and curve it round to seek out her lips. He would have used his tendrils to pleasure her clit as he rammed her. But he couldn't risk it. Not out in human territories like this. He also missed seeing her face as she contorted into the sweetest expressions, on the very precipice between pain and pleasure. Yet he knew how she felt about his human glamour. Chise didn't feel it was 'him', so taking her from behind like this would allow her to focus on being with him, and not his human glamour. _I truly love my tether. I…would gladly serve her for eternity._ **"When we get home, I'll let you recover, but then I'm making love to you in our bed. I'm going to lick and taste your sweet nectar."**

"YES!" Chise mewled and clawed at the car bonnet. She was so overwhelmed with the throbbing need building up inside her, that she didn't see her fingers on her left hand pierce through the metal of the car. "YES! THERE! ELIAS RIGHT THERE!" Chise cried out, feeling like she'd die if Elias didn't keep up the sinfully fast pace. His fingers dug into her hips and he felt his teeth getting sharper. He growled and felt her trembling all around his cock. **"YEEEeeeesss."** Chise arched back against him and a pulse of magic crashed out from her as she came. The glass of the car shattered, as did the windows of the office building they hid behind, and Elias felt his glamour shift out of focus. It was only for a moment, but his human image blurred to that of black and bone, horns and shadow, before he regained control once more. "OOoooooooh." Chise sagged to the car, panting and totally spent.

Elias hadn't cum yet, but didn't dare move. Whatever Chise just did, it was strong enough to interfere with his glamour. He scanned their surroundings, saw all the broken glass, the state of the car and how she'd mangled the bonnet with her left hand. He licked his fake lips and thought quickly. Chise wouldn't be in lost to the stupor of her orgasm for long. He pulled out of her and pulled Chise back, turning and lifting her to sit on the car facing him. "Elias?" Her emerald eyes lifted to his hazel ones through his glamour and she stroked his face. "Why did you stop? You haven't finished yet, have you?"

"No…but I should like to face you. I know this isn't…how you _like_ me but…" He sounded nervous, and she thought it was because he was afraid she'd reject his desire to see her as he came. What she didn't know, was that he was casting a fixing spell with his eyes to correct the evidence of what she'd done in the throws of passion. Shadowy hands craned up from the other side of the car and shone blue over the dents and claw marks.

"Oh Elias." Chise giggled and leaned back with her hands on the bonnet. Thankfully it was now repaired, so she didn't discover what she'd done. The tendrils moved to the broken glass, and Elias kept her distracted by lifting her knees up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Chise winked at Elias and nodded down between them. "I _prefer_ your real face, but I _love_ you Elias. No matter your form. If you wanted to face me, you should have said so."

"I will bear that in mind next time, Chise." He took hold of his cock and pushed back into her wet heat. "I won't last much longer Chise." Elias held her back with his left hand and tangled his right hand back through her messy red hair. He rolled his hips forward, enjoying the way Chise opened her mouth and trembled, smiling and adoring him with her eyes.

Clink.

He lost focus for a moment and his shadow hands dropped a shard of glass. Chise started to turn her head, but Elias used his hand in her hair to bring her close for a kiss. "I love you Chise."

"…I love you too Elias." She beamed with joy and held onto his shoulder with one hand, still bracing herself against the bonnet with the other. Elias undulated with her on the car, and he licked at her cheek, like he would in his refined form.

"You have made me so happy Chise." He grunted, feeling his release frothing at the edges. He picked up the pace and happily focused on the way she smiled. The scent of her satisfaction. The way her green eyes shone, and the feel of her hand on his face as she caressed him. "I _swear_ I'll make you happy forever Chise. I will use all my power to keep you safe and happy forever."

"I know you will. I-I'll do the same Elias. I promise." Chise kissed him and he whimpered against her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he finally came. Chise returned the embrace and felt so warm and loved. It didn't matter that they'd just had sex on the bonnet of a car, behind an office building in a rundown industrial estate. Sex with Elias, no matter the time, the location, or what form he was in, was always amazing. He is amazing. "I love you Elias." She held him tightly, basking in the intimate moment with him.

Elias stroked her back as he came down from his high, and took stock of the car with half lidded eyes. He dispelled the shadow hands and examined his work. The car was pristine. If he cast the teleportation spell now, she'd likely not notice all the broken glass from the building behind them scattered on the ground.

"Hold on Chise. We're going home now."

"Are you sure there's no cameras?" Chise sat back just enough to look him in his hazel eyes.

"I have cast a spell to ensure that electrical devices within this vicinity are all offline or broken." He nuzzled at her neck, making her giggle. "Nettles from the shadows. Ten-folds and twenty-folds-"

Chise snuggled up against her master and hummed with post sex and romantic joy. She felt the air crackle with the power of the spell, and very soon they were both outside their home. She still sat on the car, and giggled when Elias shifted back to his refined form, and lifted her up into his arms. "Ah much better. Welcome home Chise."

"Good to be home Elias." She stroked his jaw and he hummed with content. It always felt better to feel her touch on his bare bone, rather than the face of his glamour. He chuckled when she held his chin and brought him close enough to plant a kiss there. "You know I can walk inside?"

"I am aware. However, I rather like carrying you like this. Especially, but not exclusively, after ramming you with my cock." They both chuckled as he carried her in his arms across the threshold of their cottage.

"Like a bride." She giggled, and Elias looked to her with rounded red eyes.

"Pardon?" He inclined his head and lingered in the kitchen, still holding her. She blushed, having not intended to say that out loud.

"Oh…well…" Chise laughed, knowing Elias wouldn't accept 'forget I said anything'. He was far too curious not to need an explanation. "Well the way you are holding me right now? Carrying me into the house. It's like I'm your bride. This is called a bridal hold." Chise waved her hands to indicate her body in his arms.

"…like a bride…" Elias hummed and looked at her intently. "…a bride is a wife. Mortals marry each other as a sign of commitment and devotion, don't they?"

"Yeah." Chise shrugged. "Different religions do it differently, but it usually all revolves about promising to be together, loyally, faithfully and to be devoted to each other. You know? Till death do we part and all that."

"I see." Elias nodded slowly and then licked the roof of his mouth. "We have such an agreement already. Our covenant binds us together. Your essence is tied to mine and we have made promises to one another. Are we not therefore married, Chise?" Her cheeks burned, an image of herself in a wedding dress popping into her mind, before she giggled and shook her head at him. "No? Why not?"

"Because we have a master and tether magical contract between us." She stroked his jaw and smiled. "We didn't commit to love each other as part of that contract. We fell in love afterwards."

"I see." Elias inhaled deeply and looked off to one side. "We can't change our covenant. But we could carry out a handfasting ceremony?" Elias returned his crimson eyes to her. "Then we could swear an oath to our eternal love and happiness. You would then be my bride forever Chise, and I your husband." He nodded to her. "You are already of age to wed in the old way, and we-"

"Elias." Chise held either side of his face and made him focus on her. She gulped and chose her next words wisely. "…are you…asking me to _marry_ you?"

Elias thought that was a very strange question. He regarded her expression, curious as to why her eyes would be welling up with tears even though she smiled at him. "Did you just propose to me Elias?"

"Of course. You are right in your observation that I treat you like my bride, and we have not officially committed ourselves by ritual, as one should. The old Gods gift us through the offerings we make, but we wouldn't be so beloved by them if we are viewed as living in sin." Chise sniggered at that. Elias thought they were living in _sin?_

"Oh yeah. The old Gods are happy for us to serve up living people and feed on them in a ritual sacrifice, but premarital sex is just a _no no_."

"Indeed." Elias was oblivious to her sarcasm, and was glad they were on the same page. "We love each other, and will be together for eternity. We should pledge this to the Gods and make it official. You are mine Chise. Forever mine." He carried her through the house until he could set her down beside the copper bath. "I will examine the stars and divine when there will be a full moon, or such an event that would bless our union. I will need to find someone trustworthy to carry out the rite. I'll let you know when the matter is in hand." Elias lowered to one knee and turned on the tap. He focused on running the bath, feeling at the temperature and Chise folded her arms over her uniform.

"Erm, Elias? It is _traditional_ to wait for the woman to say 'I will' _before_ talking of planning the wedding." He lifted his head and turned to look at her with rounded red eyes.

"But you must. I love you. You love me. I want you to become my bride Chise. You must marry me." Chise giggled, unsure if he was panicking or confused by her statement. She rolled her green eyes and cupped either side of his jaws. "Chise?"

"Elias? Ask me to marry you." She nodded to him.

"…but I just-"

"Ask me, Elias." She smiled to reassure him, and he huffed with annoyance.

"Chise, will you marry me?"

"Yes Elias. I will marry you." She kissed his snout and her smile was so full of joy and adoration, she appeared to glow before him. It had been worth indulging her, just to see her look at him with unconditional love. The tension in his body fell away and he was captivated by her gorgeous green eyes. "I love you Elias." Her voice was like a song, drawing him closer and reaching into the blackest part of his soul. Gripping him and making him desperate to surround her in a cage of thorns, just to keep her light all to himself.

"…I love you too Chise." He whispered and slowly got to his feet. Elias looked down at her with narrowed ruby eyes and cupped her face as well. "As soon as possible, I will make you my bride."

"I can't wait." She giggled and they nuzzled their mouths together so very tenderly. "Mrs Ainsworth." She whispered, and something deep and primal within him purred in his mind. "I like the sound of that."

"Chise?"

"Yes Elias?" She replied wistfully, loved up and hanging on his every word. She was so happy. Elias didn't have to marry her. To commit to her officially. They already loved each other. But the thought of being his wife made her heart soar with utter bliss. "What is it my love?"

"I'm hard again Chise. Get in the bath so we can fuck."

Chise hung her head forward and sighed. Elias shrugged and released Chise to wave at his groin. "What? All this talk of our love and becoming married has made me aroused. Get in the bath so we can-"

"Fuck? Yeah I heard you." Chise shook her head and chuckled up at him. _One thing my demon lover is not, is romantic. Ah well. I love him anyway._ She rolled her eyes and started to unbutton her shirt. "And after the bath?"

"I will cook stake for dinner." Elias shrugged his vest off matter-of-factly. "Do you have any home work?"

"Yes. Maths." Chise discarded her bra.

"Could you attend to that as I cook dinner? Stake doesn't take very long, but I intend to do some roast vegetables and potatoes first." He stepped out of his trousers and watched as Chise stepped into the bath. She turned the tap off and stood in the centre, waiting patiently for him.

"I should manage in that time, yes."

"Good." Elias stepped in behind her and lowered to sit first. He took hold of Chise's hips and guided her to sit between his powerful legs and lowered her back to rest on his chest. He smoothed his hands up her arms and rubbed them affectionately. Her pale skin was such a contract do the dark purple of his, and he enjoyed the warmth of her pressed against him like this. "After dinner we can retire to the study, where we can discuss the specifics of the handfasting ceremony. I imagine you'll wish to select a suitable dress for the occasion?"

"Oh, yes please. We could go shopping for a wedding dress?" Another thing Chise never thought she'd ever do. Pick out a wedding dress. She had mixed feelings about that, knowing that traditionally she was supposed to try on dresses with her mother...but that wasn't happening. Taking Elias with her wasn't traditional, but it was better than going alone.

"Hmmm…yes that was rather enjoyable last time." Chise chuckled and looked up at him with a brow raised. "What? It was. You especially enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah I remember." She giggled and nestled back against him. "Intimately."

"I have research to do in preparation for the ceremony, but you can use that time to look at various dress designs. I've observed that women like that sort of thing."

"Oh you have?" _He's been around for_ millennia. _He's probably witnessed all manner of different wedding ceremonies and traditions. I wonder if thousands of years ago, women got giddy over wearing white like they do today?_

"Indeed." He wrapped his arms around her, making Chise smile and lift her hands to hold his wrists affectionately. She looked to her black fingertips and stroked his plum skin with them. "Then we will go to bed so I can make love to you. Speaking of which?" He wriggled against her, pressing his length against the small of her back. "Hurry and clean yourself so I can have you."

 _"You_ clean me." Chise bit her bottom lip, challenging him with a cheeky smile. "I mean, you normally help yourself to m-my…" Elias' right hand vanished below the water's surface. "…mmmy…"

"I will _always_ 'help myself' to you Chise. You are mine." Elias cackled deeply and enjoyed the way she squirmed against him. "Now let's play another of your games Chise? What will happen first? Will you cum before I lose my patience? Or after?" With his left hand he roved up her navel, stroked at her midriff and took hold of her left breast. He felt at the weight of her and toyed with her perk nipple. All the while his other hand probed inside her and his thumb padded a her clit.

"OOooooooh!"

"I feel confident I'll win this one, Chise. Now open wide for me. Wider? Good girl."


	13. Chapter 13

"What was that?"

"Nothing Jenny. Just your nerves."  
"No Fern I heard something."

"You are _so_ jittery. It's probably a dumb cat or something. Come on. It's cold. Hurry up."

Two women walked side by side down the street, one with a 21st birthday badge on her silver jacket, and her long brown hair half out of her fashion bun. Beside her was a blonde with her hair down in thick curtains and a lovely black dress on. Short, flattering without showing off too much flesh. The Moon was high in the blanket of the night sky, and soon it would be shrouded in the light of dawn.

Clink.

"Fuck, there is was again." The brunette turned round with a wobble on her heels and looked down into an alleyway to her right. She took a step towards the noise, but her friend grabbed her arm. "Fern I heard something."  
"You wanna hear something? Hear _me._ You are _not_ going into a dark alleyway at 4 in the morning. We are going home to sleep and nurse our heads for the next two days. Come on."

"But-"

"No way." the pair took a step away from the alleyway…but the sound of crying made them both jerk to a stop. "…is that a kid?"

"Sounds like it." the brunette yanked her arm free and leaned towards the dark entrance of the alley. "…sounds like a kid. Hello? Little girl? Are you ok?"

"…I don't think…" Her friend tried, but Jenny was already shuffling towards the darkness of the alleyway.

"Hello? Little girl?" The brunette edged closer to the sound of crying and Fern waited anxiously for her friend.

"Jen? Seriously? come back here."

"Hang on. She might be hurt." Jenny became shrouded in shadow, and her friend felt something deep in her gut twist in on itself. "Hello there. Are you o-"

A minute of silence later Fern chewed her bottom lip and tried to see through the darkness.

"Jenny?" Nothing. "Jen will you hurry up?" No reply. The blonde groaned with annoyance, really wanting to take off her heels and go to bed. "Jesus Christ Jen. If I get mugged I'll kick your ass." She stormed into the alley after her friend, and before she could blink her body was ensnared and flung into the hidden wall of the dead end. The impact had been so winding, she wheezed and saw white for a few moments.

Then Fern saw the most horrifying thing she couldn't have possibly imagined on her own. It was too terrifying to conceive of. A monster with glowing red eyes, black slits, Kudu horns and a wolf's skull for a face was panting with its fangs _inches_ from Jenny's face. It held the birthday girl there with his left hand, which was so big her friend's head rested between his clawed thumb and forefinger. He had collar of feathers, two legs with hooves pressed to the wall, and another pair of legs that held him upright and as tall as the surrounding buildings. A blanket seemed to shimmer behind the beast, made of feathers and living thorny vines, moving and flexing out against the sides of the alleyway. Fern cried when her mind finally processed the living nightmare. She was held in his right hand like a mirror of her friend, and she screamed as one of those tendrils whipped out to coil around Jenny's throat. She turned grey and shrivelled into a husk as the beast moaned in delight to the dark sky.

 **"** **MMmmmmm. Virgins always taste so good."**

"O-oh God _no_. P-Please don't kill me! Please I-I don't want to die!" Fern thrashed as much as she could and screamed, crying and begging for her life. The monster pushed his left hand against the all and caused Jenny's corpse to disintegrate into nothing more than dust and rags. "AAAAH!"

 **"** **Now aren't you a loud one?"** Elias chuckled deeply and slowly, turning his black slits and crimson orbs onto the blonde. **"I like it when they scream. Dinner and a show."** He cackled and made a show of licking his fangs so close to her face, she felt the heat of his breath. **"Do you want to die little human?"**

"NO! PLEASE DON'T-"

 **"** **Too bad. I'm hungry, and you were stupid enough to come into the dark. Here in the shadows I am King, and you are** ** _dinner."_**

Fern screamed but not for long. Elias slithered a tendril _slowly_ around her neck and relished in feeding off her. Her body shrivelled up against his palm and he took every last drop of life force her mortal body had to offer. He pushed her body to dust and clapped his hands together to brush his hands free. **"Mmm, that's much better."** He merged with the shadows around him until his mighty form walked between the trees of his territory. Only once he could peer out from the tree canopy at his serene little cottage did he lower to the ground. In a flurry of darkness he sank down to the knees of his refined form. When he emerged from the treeline he wore his blue pyjamas and slippers. He tip toed into the kitchen, discarded his slippers and scaled the stairs without a sound. He carefully pushed the bedroom door open and saw his precious tether asleep in the middle of the bed.

 _Hn. Starfish position in the middle? She wasn't like that when I went out to start hunting._ He slowly stalked forward and stood over his side of the bed and let his ruby eyes take in the sight of her. She was on her back with her arms and legs spread, wearing nothing, as per his orders, and the cream bedsheets strewn across her lap to her lower navel like a _tease_. Her milky breasts rose and fell with her gentle breathing, and the night hair chilled her peaks to harden…like a _torment._ Her lips were parted ever so, with soft snoring and her hair was a crimson halo around her beautiful face. Even her eyelashes were delicate and inviting to his perception of her.

 _My devastatingly enticing Dark Queen. My tether. My Bride._

Elias crept onto the bed like the predator he was. He made sure not to jostle her on the mattress as he slid down to lay beside her. It was a balancing act with her in the middle of the bed, and he managed to slid her arm down without waking her. Once the covers were tucked around them both Elias sighed and watched her at his leisure. He rested his chin on the pillow above her head and wrapped an arm around her warm little body. Spooning with her always felt so good. He felt a pleasant bubbling feeling in his chest when she turned towards him in her sleep and nuzzled her face to his chest. He watched her nestle to him without waking. _She knows my scent. The sense of her mate. She knows I'm here even without being conscious. My Chise. As loyal and obedient as she is beautiful and…and…warm. She's mine. Totally mine. For the first time in millennia I truly have someone who is mine because she wants to be. Love…a strange and addictive emotion. No wonder humans act so erratically and foolishly for their loved ones. The mere thought of being without her makes me mindlessly murderous._

Elias enjoyed watching her sleep. His fallen angel. His Magus Malificarum. _I was going to eat you._ He licked at his teeth and inhaled her heavenly scent. _When I was summoned, I didn't hesitate. I was so used to going through the motions of being summoned and enslaved, I never thought to question my role. I wanted revenge and nothing else. But you looked me right in the eyes, like you always do no matter how scared you are, and you_ _challenged me_ _. You made me change the way I saw myself. You made me see_ _you_ _. And now I will never stop seeing you Chise. I will never look away from you. Not even when I hunt my prey on the other side of the world, do I think of anything else but being eternally with you Chise._

He held her close and the rhythm of his breathing fell into sync with hers. _I must be stronger than Lindel when we clash wands next. I will not let him send me back to the land of the ever young. I will not allow him to harm you Chise. I must feed to become stronger, but I can't allow Lindel to notice where I'm hunting or track me. I have to feed little and often. Different locations. Different victim types. Use random shadows so he can't predict where I'll turn up next. The next time I face my_ _old_ _tether, I'll snap him in two. Then we can live together forever Chise._ His ruby eyes vanished into the sockets of his skull and he relaxed. _That's…all I want…to live here with you forever…and I'll kill anyone I have to, to make that happen…I promise Chise. Forever mine…_

* * *

"This is taking forever. How long does it take a 5ft1 woman to put on a dress?" He huffed to one side, and then called up to his beloved. "Are you going to be too much longer Chise?" Elias stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms folded. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Just a minute!"

"You said that ten minutes ago." Elias grumbled. "If you don't hurry up soon I'll…" He paused with the sound of hurried footsteps, and with a flare of black lace he watched as Chise jumped across the landing to stand at the top of the stairs. He looked up at her and felt that spreading warm feeling in his chest again.

Her black lace dress, long and layered, billowing and semi transparent over her arms and neck, was just as tempting as it had been when she tried it on for him in the store. This time however, she wore extra accessories to look like a vampire bride. At least, that's what Chise told him she was dressing as. But if anything, he thought she looked like _his_ bride.

She painted her face and neck and hands white, like the colour of his skull and gloves. She surrounded her eyes with black and her lips were blood red. She had special moulded fangs that slotted onto her own canines and peered out of her smile as she coyly looked down at him. She wore fake nails, black and pointed like claws, and her shoulder length red hair was wild and wavy around her hauntingly beautiful face.

He couldn't tell through her makeup, but Chise was blushing as she looked down at him. Bashful under his intense gaze; she could tell what he was thinking. His eyes were glowing as she slowly walked down the stairs towards him. "How _dare_ you look so beautiful when we don't have time to fuck before your Samhain dance."

"W-well I'll take that as a compliment, my _count."_ Chise giggled and stopped her decent two steps of his reach. Elias wore black dress shoes, black slacks, a black vest with two silver chains looping across the bottom and a white long sleeved shirt on, with frills around his low V neckline. Down his back was a long black cloak with red silk on the inside and a high black collar. His left hand held a walking cane of dark gold with a curved hand rest. He was already wearing his glamour, that of a young teenage boy with a choppy mop of white hair combed back and flopping at the sides. His hazel eyes had turned red with hunger, and his face was painted white. Elias licked his lips and Chise watched as his normal canines grew to match her fake fangs. He blinked, and his eyes were surrounded by black like hers, like he was amending his glamour to match her costume.

"If we don't leave now, you'll be taking more than my compliment, Chise." She giggled and walked down to the step right in front of him. "I want you."

"You always want me." Chise chewed her red lips and he growled. "I want you too, but you said we'd be late. Besides? Just think how much fun it will be when we get back if we've been flirting and dancing all night before finally…gardening?"

"…it's a good job it's a Friday. You're going to need two days to be able to _walk_ after tonight." She giggled and play swatted his chest.

"Oh stop it. You know I recover from our rough sex within the day. I'll have to, as it isn't the 31st until tomorrow. And you said here was a special ritual of remembrance to be done for Samhain for tomorrow, so I can't be unable to walk." Elias purred and his right hand snaked round to take hold of her ass. "Elias?"

"I'll heal you if I have to, but hours of you in that outfit writhing against me? You realise that's hell, right? Dangling your tempting flesh, clad in lace, before me and unable to sink into you?"

"Unable whilst you fulfil one of my dreams, and then when we get home I'll make it worth it." Chise giggled and put her hands on his chest. "I've never been to a school dance. I've never been on a date in public like this. Where people I know can see that someone cares about me. This really means a lot to me Elias." Her smile was sad, and yet her eyes were warm. "Thank you for doing this. I know Lindel left my school last week, but we both know he could pop back up at any time so-"

"All the more reason for me to be by your side to protect you Chise." He lifted here chin and purred at the air over her lips. "I want to be with you always Chise. To keep you safe, to keep you happy, and to keep you alive. By coming with you, I'll protect you from any danger, and more than that? Being with you makes me…" Elias swallowed and Chise saw something deep flash across his crimson eyes.

"What do I make you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he narrowed his eyes on her intently.

"…you make me feel like a man Chise. Like I could be a real man, and not a fae wearing the flesh of one through my desire to be one. I always feel that way when I'm with you. In all my millennia of walking amongst humans, no one has every made me feel alive like you do Chise." Chise caught her breath in her throat and felt his heart felt admission hit her hard.

But not as hard as he hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Elias exhaled with surprise and blinked as Chise launched at him. Her hands tangled in his white hair and her red lips smeared across his face, and hers, as she kissed him desperately. Elias moaned and wrapped his arms around her, more than happy to let her wanton need overwhelm them both. He juddered when her right hand palmed at his bulge through his slacks, and grunted when she licked at his neck. His white skin was a trick of his glamour, but her lipstick was starting to smudge across them both. He couldn't care less, but the words 'fulfil one of my dreams' pinged around his skull. Elias flipped them round, took hold of her biceps and pressed her to the all. "Oh there will be plenty of time for all the directions of fucking we're going to do tonight, but right now I promised to make you happy, and you promised it would be 'so much fun' for us to fuck after a night of dancing first. So go fix your face so I can take you to your school Halloween dance Chise."  
"But-"

"That is an _order_." Elias let his tongue slide out far longer than it should in human form and swipe across her lips to taste her. He retracted his tongue and chuckled. "I'll go get the car ready. Five minutes Chise. No longer." Elias released her, and knew full well that if she asked, begged or demanded that he screw the dance and screw _her_ , he would.

He smirked when Chise giggled and nodded, walking past him to go back up the stairs to their room. "Such a good girl. I'll make sure you cum at least three times tonight for that level of obedience, Chise. I'll even let you have me in whatever form you want, and whatever body parts you want too, for being so obedient." He winked at her. "You have all night to think about what you want. Hopefully by the time we return you'll be dripping with honey for me, just thinking about what you want me to do to you. A win win all around, really."

Chise gargled in her throat a moan and stormed up the stairs. To think how Elias didn't know how to flirt when they first started this, whatever this was, he was bloody good at it now. Openly taunting her and sniggering at the way his words alone made her knees tremble and her heart flutter in her chest. Elias was wicked recently, with using her addiction to his affection, and sex, to get his own way. Yet it wasn't about power to him. She didn't feel that he wanted to dominate her anymore. It was part of their game now. Teasing, playing, coaxing and learning how to leave the other frothing at the mouth with need. Elias was most aroused by her submission and her naked body. Chise was stirred by his devotion and silver tongue. If she wanted to arouse him, it was actually quite easy to rile him into jumping into bed. All the redhead had to do was show some flesh or outright ask him. Yet Elias could give her a smouldering leer and a few scandalous taunts, and she'd be trembling with need. Or throw herself at him, like she'd done moments ago.

"I know what I want." Chise chewed her messy lips as she turned at the top of the stairs. Elias had taken great pleasure in watching her backside as she swayed up the stairs, and looked moments away from leaping up the fight of stairs at her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Chise pouted and winked at him. "But you'll have to wait until tonight to find out, lover." She saw his eyes flash crimson light, ferally hungry, and she ran off with a giggle to get ready before Elias really did lost control and chase her down.

* * *

Author's note.

And it's competition time again!

You can now vote for what form you'd like Elias to be in for one of the sexual encounters in the next chapter. I will take into consideration comments and private messages.

A= human glamour Elias

B= refined form Elias (common form)

C= Naga form Elias

D= New form- shadow possession form Elias.

First to ten votes wins!

Thank you again for enjoying my story ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

Chise giggled softly as she walked into the school hall on Elias' arm. He looked dashing, despite using a teenage glamour, and escorted her like a gentleman. They were not the only vampire couple at the Halloween party, and she was more than happy to go unnoticed by her peers. She wasn't there to show off her 'boyfriend'. Chise was beaming with joy because someone _wanted_ to take her to a dance. This was a normal thing for a teenager to do, after all. Dress up, date and dance. No hiding from lesser fae that wanted to bite into her and drink her blood dry for her potent mana. No hiding away from the world who all thought she was crazy. Chise was so very far away now from that meek and lifeless little girl. She stood with her head high, her smile growing from her lips to her green eyes, and her lover on her arm. Embracing her partial denial of the deadly strings attached to her new life with Elias, Chise was funny immersed in a plan to fully enjoy every moment of her new life as she could.

"Pardon?" Elias raised a brow and looked down at his lovely tether.

"Could we dance?" Chise asked bashfully and her eyes were so bright with hope. Something that the child of thorn always found hard to resist, though he never told her that. Elias blinked at her, and directed his gaze over to the heaving dance floor. "I mean, if you don't mind. I've always wanted to-"

"Oh my _gawd._ " Chise bristled, recognising that voice. _Seriously? Can't I get five minutes of normally before the shit hits the fan?_ The redhead cleared her throat, shared a look with Elias that begged him to be patient, and prepared herself for the verbal assault from the most popular girl in her class. "Chise? Is that _you?"_

"Yes, Haruko-chan." Chise held onto Elias' arm tighter and forced a smile to her face as they were accosted by the raven-haired beauty. Her long mane was silky soft, her brown eyes lined with black eyeliner and she wore a borderline indecent white wrap around top, mini skirt and golden collar. She'd clearly come as cleopatra, or some Egyptian rip off, to show off her curvy body. Chise thought it suited her actually, despite how revealing it was.

"Awwww how cute. The sad little orphan came as a _vampire_." Haruko sniggered and very soon Chise noticed that a crowd was gathering. She felt Elias tense, and worried at how he would react when surrounded on all sides. If anything, Chise was more worried at how he would react, than Haruko and the others. The socialist giggled and rolled her wrist to gesture as she talked with a wry grin. "How tragic? You came as a dead thing. Aww, is that so you feel closer to your parents?" Chise pursed her lips and felt her green eyes prickle with tears. Normally their jeers didn't bother Chise, as she'd grown numb to it. But finally, now at the height of her happiness, Haruko's jibes seemed to sting and pull her down more than they used to. The redhead had felt pretty, not dead. Yet now she felt a cold wave pass through her. She concentrated on swallowing the lump in her throat and not letting her tears fall, so Haruko wouldn't get the satisfaction.

She concentrated so intently on this…she didn't see the way Elias was looking at her. "Oh don't cry dear. You're face will run." Haruko chuckled and pointed at her with glee. "Listen, let's not ruin a perfectly awesome party by letting the _freaks_ in. Go home you little-"

"Good evening." Elias finally spoke and released Chise. Losing the strength of his hold Chise felt herself wobble on her feet, and then stared at his back in horror. _Oh no! What's Elias going to do? He can't possibly mean to lash out at her in public like this, can he?_ Elias stepped right up to this Haruko and smirked at her. More so because of the knowledge that that the little twit had _no idea_ how much danger she was in so close to his hidden teeth. "My name is Charles, and Chise is my girlfriend. I will therefore ask that you refrain from tormenting her, and go about your business elsewhere." Chise inhaled sharply, and grimaced. _Oh no. This isn't going to end well…_ Elias nodded, content with his handling of the cleopatra cosplayer, and he turned to offer his hand and smile back to Chise. The redhead lifted her hand to take it, and take _him_ as far away from this disaster before it could get worse…

…but she wasn't fast enough.

"What the _actual fuck_ did you just say to me?" Haruko cackled and waved over her friends. "Momoe did you _hear_ this? Snooty ass over here just told me to 'refrain from tormenting her'."

"So funny!" Another girl, dressed as a sexy devil in a very short red dress hooked arms with Haruko. "How cute? Looks like the sad little orphan got herself a puppy!"

"Look at him. Yapping and making noise. So sad. So _pathetic."_ Chise felt her heart drop into her stomach. She was looking at Elias, and saw his eyes flash red. But her peers were cackling behind him, and only saw the back of his ashy hair.

 _Dear God. You have no_ _idea_ _how much bite Elias has to go with his bark. Holy crap. Bodies are going to hit the floor if I don't stop them._ Chise exhaled choppily, knowing she'd have to act quickly to avoid a massacre.

"We are a perfect match." Chise nervously chuckled and clasped Elias' wrist with both hands. "W-we'll stay out of the way. Plenty room for all of us here. Enjoy the dance Haruko-chan. Momoe-chan."

They were howling with laughter as Chise dragged Elias to the other side of the dance floor. She then yanked them flush together and wrapped her arms around him. Elias was furious. She could feel his muscles shifting beneath his suit, and the soft sound of snarling made her pulse race. _Shit, he's going to shift right here if I don't calm him down._ "Ignore them Elias." She whispered by his ear, begging through her desperate smile. "They've had their fun. Just ignore them, and they'll leave us alone. I-"

 **"How dare they speak to us that way."** He growled against her neck and Chise trembled, feeling the press of his fangs against the racing pulse of her jugular as he spoke. His glamour was starting to fail. **"I am thousands of years old. I have ended nations. I have bathed in the blood of my enemies and devoured** ** _hordes_** **of man's best warriors. How** ** _dare_** **a teenage** ** _whelp_** **turn her nose up at us? I am the child of thorn and shadow. With a glance I could boil her blood and make her shit her spleen out her arse!"**

"Shhhh." Chise panicked and held the back of his ashy head to keep his face to the crook of her neck. She even tried to sway them, half to the music to fit in, half to sooth Elias. "J-just because we can't _see_ 'you know who', doesn't mean he isn't watching. Calm down Elias. Please." Chise begged and glanced over to the left, seeing Haruko and Momoe regaling their interaction obnoxiously to an audience. "Shhhh. J-just me and you. No one else matters tonight. It's just me and you now." Chise clung to him and pleaded to anyone who was listening that her lover didn't shift into his true form and go on a killing spree. She'd never seen Elias lose his temper. Not really. But Chise remembered how effortlessly he snapped Soshou's girlfriend's neck in the alleyway…and he was perfectly clam then. _Nations dead, he just said. Hordes he's killed. My classmates don't stand a chance if Elias decides to shift and take his pound of flesh._

This thought alone urged Chise to hold onto Elias as tightly as she could and keep swaying them to the music. It took her a moment to realise that Elias had turned his mouth to press to the side of her neck, teeth retracted, and raised his hands to her waist. She sighed with relief when she released his snarling had turned to gentle purring, and he was also swaying to the music with her. _I have never been happier for a slow dance in my life._

"Yes, Chise." Elias pressed a gentle kiss to her neck and finally lifted his head up to look at her. His glamour was back in place and he let her hands land on his shoulders. Elias smiled an adored her with his hazel eyes. "You are right. We are the only ones that matter. No one else does."

"There you go." Chise smiled, utterly relieved, and leaned up to brush the tips of their noses together once. _Finally, we can get back to our perfect high school date. Minus the genocide of the student body._ "Hay look? We're dancing?"

"Yes, we are." Elias' hands felt suggestively at her waist and one hand held the small of her back to bring her indecently close. Chise giggled at him, but much preferred frisky Elias, to homicidal Elias. She knew how to control her lover when he hungered for intimacy. When the pilum Muralis desired blood, she was powerless to stop him. At least, she thought so.

The music picked up in speed and became more suggestive, and they began to dance accordingly. Elias even turned Chise in his arms to dip and grind with her body to the beat. He caressed her hips and waist and Chise giggled, lifting her lace covered arms up to stroke at his cheeks and shoulders.

"Wow, were did you learn to dance like this Elias?" Chise blushed, but allowed herself to be seduced by the dark spectre. Like she always did.

"The same place I learnt how to drive a car, create false identities and invest my money." Elias turned his face to speak by her ear. "Humans haven't had many good ideas, the but the internet is a scholar's wet dream."

"I bet." Chise chuckled and coyly turned in his arms. One hand held the back of his neck and the other perched against his firm chest. It was odd having him nearly the same height as her, but no matter his form Chise was completely drawn to him. She giggled when his hands caressed her hips and he licked his lips at her. "Speaking of dreams? Thank you for coming to this dance with me." the redhead shrugged and blushed up at her monster lover. "You're thousands of years old and a being of incredible power, yet you've come to a high school dance with me. It means a lot. Thank you."

"I love you Chise. I promise I'll always keep you safe and do my best to make you happy." Elias kissed her tenderly and chuckled at the love drunk look on her face. "Oh yes. I'm going to make you purr tonight." Her cheeks burned the same shade as her hair and she snapped her eyes left and right to make sure no one overheard them.

"E-Elias?!" He chuckled darkly at her and as they still swayed to the music, Elias leaned in to whisper by her ear.

"I am going to make you _drip_ with honey Chise, and gorge myself on your sweet nectar." Chise bit her bottom lip and her hands fisted at the shoulders of his jacket. "I'm so thirsty Chise." He purred and smirked at the way she leaned into his embrace. The child of thorn knew just which vines to pull on to bring his tether to sprawl at his feet. Gladly so. Chise gulped and bashfully caught his gaze.

"W-well we could find an empty classroom to-"

"How about I satiate my thirst with a drink of water or punch first? The night has only just begun." Elias cut her off and stepped back from her. Deciding to play the role of tormentor tonight, he folded his arms and raised a brow at her flustered state. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go and get me a drink Chise."

"Oh, erm, ok." Chise cleared her throat and shuffled over to the drinks table. She was so confused about the sudden rebuttal, she looked over her shoulder to seek out her master curiously.

Only to find he wasn't there. "…Elias?" She whispered to herself and turned her head left and right looking for him. Chise walked away from the drinks table and casually walked back over to where they were stood, to find no trace of her master. "…but where would he…?!" Chise gasped and span on her heels to look for Haruko and Momoe. She mentally screamed when she couldn't see the mummy and she-devil anywhere. _Shit. Shiiiiiiit. Did he-I mean could he have…shit he has. Elias has gone after Haruko and Momoe. But they are my class mates. This is a public school dance. How could he-_

"Chise?"

"Eeep!" She turned with a flourish and found Elias stood behind her with a glass of water in each hand. "E-Elias?!"

"You were taking so long, so I got bored of waiting and followed you. Here. Drink up." Elias seemed unphased by her flustered reaction to him sneaking up on her, and handed the redhead a glass. "You my dear are going to need your _fluids_ tonight." Elias smirked and downed his drink with a satisfied gasp. "…Chise? Why do you look all hot and bothered?"

"But…you were…I thought you were…" Chise held the back of her neck and exhaled with relief. _I thought he'd gone after Haruko and Momoe. But he was right behind me with the drinks the whole time? I only lost track of him for a moment._

"You thought I was what?" Elias blinked slowly, confused by her rambling.

"Never mind." Chise chuckled and sipped her drink. _Thank God I was wrong. The girls are probably just in the toilets or something._ "So do you want to dance some more?"

"I relish _every_ opportunity to put my hands on you Chise." Elias suavely offered a gloved hand to her and waited for her to finish her drink, put the glass down and drop her palm into his. "Now, normal teenage high school dances? They involve dancing, of course, but what else do we do whilst here? Or is it one long night of mutual gyration?" Chise snickered with glee and shook her head. He led her back to the dance floor, grinning and guided her hands up to rest on one his shoulder and held the other like they would take off into a fox trot at any moment. Chise blinked and then noticed that the school Latin and Ballroom teams were dancing, and held each other the same way Elias now held her. She narrowed her green eyes on the way Elias now held her and then darted them up to his charming fake smile. _Elias knows how to dance. More than just having read up or watched it on the internet. He_ _knows_ _how to dance._

"…the dance itself is more about taking photos and dancing with your date. It's not a prom, so no prom titles to be won like King or Queen…and we're not invited to a drink fuelled after party, so yeah. Dancing mostly."

"Do you _want_ to go to an after party?" "No." Chise smiled and nodded down at their feet between them. "We can have our own after party when we get home, but first, can you teach me how to dance?"

"What do you mean?" Elias seemed to falter. They were swaying and Chise kept _trying_ to get him to do more, but they just stumbled every time she tried. "Chise what _are_ you doing?"

"I want to dance like they are. Teach me Elias? Please? You _clearly_ now how, so can you teach me?" Elias darted his hazel eyes over to the smarmy looking dance champions, twirling and rising and falling with about as much grace as fat duck waddling…

"You wish to dance like a professional?"

"Well, I'd like to _try."_ She chuckled. "And then you can tell me how you _know_ how to dance like a professional…?" Elias shrugged smirked at Chise.

"Alright. Let's show up your peers. But you will need to kiss me and hold _very_ still." He whispered, his hazel eyes darkening as he brought her flush to his chest.

"Erm, ok?" Chise blinked as Elias cupped her cheeks, soothing her confusion and making her mind melt into a lovey-dovey puddle of goo. _I'm not sure why he requires a kiss first, but I'm game. I always like kissing Elias._

"Open wide." He whispered at her lips and opened his mouth to seal his parted lips with hers. Chise fisted at his vest and tensed as his tongue elongated and seemed to impale the back of her throat. Elias held her face to his with both hands and pretended to make out with her, as he fused their magical networks together. Chise's green eyes were wide open and she stared into pulsing red ones, only briefly, before she was released. Chise gasped and her hand flew up to her throat, only for Elias to take hold of her wrist and drag her onto the dance floor.

"E-Elias wait!" Chise wobbled in her throat, which still burned, as he yanked her against him in the middle of the dance floor. Already the school dance champions were starting to laugh and point at them taking 'centre stage' like this. _I didn't mean for us to dance IN FRONT of everyone?!_ "Oh God, we should-"

"Into hold." Elias struck a perfect frame and took Chise into hold. Instinctively she raised her chin, turned her face to the left poised herself with a smile. "And…go."

No one was more surprised than Chise, when the pair of them started to glide across the dance floor. They had the rise and fall of a flying swan. The grace of a gentle doe. Elias led her around the floor, changing their rotation, twirling her in and out of hold, flicking Chise's legs back and around his ankles as they turned…it was _magical_.

Chise beamed with joy as she felt like a princess in his arms. Not one person mocked the pair as they danced and outshone the school dance champions. By the end of the dance Chise was panting and beaming up at Elias, who smiled serenely back at her.

"…that was ama-"

The gathered crowd started to clap and startled Chise. She wondered if someone had payed a cruel joke on her, or if they were mocking her, but she soon realised that they were _applauding_ her. Her green eyes widened, her lips parted and she started to smile. _Is this what it feels like to be recognised?_ "…oh wow…Elias…?" Chise lifted her green eyes to look up at Elias, who was smirking at her. "How did you _do_ that?"

"Magic, of course." Elias winked at her and escorted her off the dance floor as lively pop music brought the rest of her peers back to dancing. "I have so much to share with you Chise." Elias tenderly held the small of her back and guided her to take a seat with him on the side lines.

"Share?" Chise put her hands on her black lace covered lap and leaned in to him with awe. "You mean you _shared_ your knowledge with me?"

"Yes." He chuckled and stroked her cheek affectionately. Every day she became more receptive to him, and every day he craved every moment of it. Elias let his hazel eyes drink in the sight of her leaning close and openly admiring his magical prowess.

"Can you share _any_ knowledge you have with me?"

"Most, yes." Elias smoothed his hand to cup her cheek and bring her face closer. He licked his lips and dropped his hazel gaze to her mouth. "If it is knowledge that I have learned first, then I can share it with you. At lest, _now_ I can." He chuckled darkly and she saw a flash of red in his hazel eyes. "Now we are so _compatible…_ " Elias lifted her chin and opened his mouth, about to sink into a heated kiss.

"And when did you learn to dance?" the question flew from her lips. She tried to imagine Elias taking dance lessons, but the image just didn't seem to fit. Who would have taught him? When? What for? Elias had lived many life times, and Chis knew so little of his past. What else could he do that she didn't know about?

"Three masters ago it became useful for me to be able to blend in amongst social group of humans. So I started using glamours and learned a _range_ of practical skills. Dancing being one of them." He released a slow chuckle, enjoying her admiration immensely.

"Oh?" Chise giggled, closing her eyes and leaning into what was clearly going to be a passionate kiss. "And why was dancing such a practical skill?"

"Because it allowed me to stalk my prey out in the open of high society." Elias groaned and kissed Chise, pressing his hands down onto her knees possessively. Chise tensed, realising what he meant by that. _He learned to dance…just so he could walk onto a dance floor and choose a human to hunt? To…kill?_ Their lips parted with a soft 'smek' and he hummed with pleasure. "Predators employ many behavioural traits to hunt their prey. Humans lower their guard when they dance and don't look for the wolf stalking them when in hold." Elias licked her taste off his lips with pleasure. "Imagine being able to walk right up to your enemy, lull them into a false sense of security by seducing or distracting them long enough to place a hex on them?" He chuckled darkly and Chise felt yet another reminder that her lover was a creature of darkness.

 _He learned to dance…to kill._ "I'll never understood why humans would be wary of strangers on the street at night, but welcome the chance to dance with strangers in a hall? Surely a wolf is still a wolf even if it dresses like a sheep and moves like one? Yet if the sheep are _stupid,_ is it really the wolf's fault for being cunning enough to learn how to hide amongst them?"

"…yes…I see." Chise gulped. "You're the wolf, and…dancing was like you pretending to be a sheep. So you could get close enough to-" Elias helpfully snapped his jaws together for her, and even with his glamour in place, it was bloody intimidating. Probably because she knew what fangs truly hid behind the glamour. "…" Her hands fussed together on her lace clad lap, and she felt entranced by his hungry stare.

"I never actually used dancing as part of a mating ritual like humans do, before tonight." Elias chuckled and held the back of Chise's head possessively. "Speaking of which? Let's go back to that enticing torment of your body rubbing against mine. Then when these insignificant specks take their leave to become inebriated at their after party, we can go home and writhe together beneath the moonlight." Elias purred and chuckled by her ear. "I'm hungry Chise. I wonder, if you tempt me for too much longer, will I fall into a blind lustful haze and drag you off somewhere to fuck?" Chise shuddered, partially from fear, but mostly from desire. Recently she hadn't felt one without the other, and began to wonder if it was possible too separate the two anymore. Not when she was so completely addicted to her monstrous lover. Elias teased circles through the fabric of her dress over her knees with his fingertips as he spoke to her. Close enough to brush against her own knuckles as she rested her hands on her lap.

No matter how many more layers of terrifying Chise pealed back, revealing more horrors as she went, her addiction to her master was unyielding. A passion he returned in equal measure. "We better get back on the dance floor before I throw you to the ground and mount you, my lovely she-wolf." Chise blinked and looked surprised by that moniker. "Oh, come now Chise? You and I were clearly fated to become bound together. You are mine, and become mine even more ever single day. Every time we feed together, you shed more of your sheep's wool and grow more fangs." Elias wrapped a hand around her left one and lifted it to feather kisses across her fingers. Her minor glamour was in place, but they both knew her fingers were black beneath the spell. A sign of become 'more like him'. Something Chise didn't quite understand yet, nor did she truly know how to begin to come to terms with. "You are my soul mate Chise. I may not have known it when we first met, but I know you hunger for more, just as I do." Elias purred and leaned close to ghost his teeth against her neck. "Not just for power, but for new experiences. You crave intimacy with me, as I do with you, but you also crave the power to be _free_ Chise. We both desire freedom to be ourselves. Together, we will achieve that. One fortification ritual at a time, we get ever closer to become the ultimate power in this world, and the next." Elias turned his face to press his mouth to her knuckles, his hazel eyes red and capturing her green eyes. He saw fear there, but he also daw the desire of an addict that had not yet realised their addiction. "Come. Let us both be wolves and hide amongst the sheep, together." He stood, still holding her hand and looking down at her with a victorious grin through his youthful glamour.

Chise gulped and nodded, having lost her voice. She wobbled to her feet and let him reel her close by her left hand. Elias stalked her back over to the dance floor and made her heart race with each seductive caress of his hands. They swayed together, her back pressed to his front, and unabashed in the way he explored her waist and hips. To onlookers they were just one of many pairs of horny teenagers at the dance. But in truth? They were starving wolves licking their chops and surrounded by blissfully ignorant sheep. A fact that made Chise feel powerful, just as Elias had promised she would. She gave in and allowed herself to be lulled into the wanton mood her lover had chosen for them.

In fact it was Chise who noticed an hour later that some of her peers were starting to leave, and pointed this out to her master. "Oh? Is it time we had _our_ after party?"

"Yes." Chise nodded frantically. She turned in his arms and held onto the lapels of his jacket with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well. In that case, let's find somewhere nice and dark." He purred and wound her arm around his like a gentleman. "We'll slip away, and go and I will make you howl with pleasure at the moon."

"Right back at you." Chise shocked herself with her quick reply, blushing bashfully, but Elias chuckled with glee.

"Of that I have no doubt."

No more words were needed as they walked arm in arm out of the school hall, blissfully ignorant of the whispers of her peers about the hot guy Chise had managed to bring to the dance with her. Or the fact she could secretly dance and no one knew! Chise also didn't notice some of the appreciative looks she started to get. They were curious of her, in a way like they'd never noticed her to be so pretty before.

* * *

The pair let the hall, walked out of the school and turned right. They walked past the first alleyway, not wanting to tempt fate by using that one again, and kept walking. There was a slip road that went behind a convenience store they used to arrive here, and it was the next right along. Yet when they got there, and just as Chise felt her excitement peak at the prospect of slipping away with them, it happened.

"Well well well? Since _when_ has our crazy little Chise been able to dance?" Chise tensed and snapped her head to look behind them. Haruko had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her pretty face. Momoe was stood beside her, as were _four_ of her male classmates. Kinu, dressed as a werewolf and large from many hours of playing football, Haruko's boyfriend to boot, stood behind her with a smirk. The other three Chise knew but not well. Gaito, another footballer, was currently dressed in clothes that were torn to make him look like a zombie. Tsao who was a track runner was wearing an orange prisoner jumpsuit, and Asahi who was dressed like some sort of cave man. They were clearly there simply to provide intimidating back up, as the party stalked after Chise. "Well, _attempt_ to dance anyway. Seriously? I told you not to ruin the dance, and you go and slut it up in front of the whole school? Momoe's sister is on the dance team, and you made them look bad."

"That was very unwise." Momoe sneered with a smirk on her pretty face, holding up her hands and showing she held a bucket of something red inside. Probably paint. Elias had turned to face the group, looked over them all, and then seemed to be taking in their surroundings carefully. Chise stared at the bucket of paint, realising that all they wanted to was to humiliate her. Chise had dared to rise above her station, and they wanted to push her back down? One attempt at ruining her prefect 'normal teenage date night' with Elias wasn't enough? Now they wanted to publicly shame her… _Option 1, I refuse, I let Elias get angry and he kills them. Option 2…I convince Elias not to intervene and let them cover me in red paint. God I hope it's paint. Shit._

Chise swallowed a lump in her throat. A few months ago this would have been an easy decision. In fact, there would have been no choice. If she'd even made it out of her house to go to the dance, she would have done so alone, weak and covered in bites, drugged up to her eyeballs and utterly miserable. Her classmates would _still_ have tormented her and the night would have ended with everyone else amused at her expense.

"I will give you _one_ warning, since I'm in a good mood." Elias began and raised a gloved finger up to point at Haruko and Momoe. "All of you will back away and leave. Right now. Or you will find out what it means to feel pain." Chise felt numb as Elias' calmly threatened her peers. They just laughed in response. Laughed!

"That's hilarious!" Kinu barked, his arm around Haruko and they all teetered with glee. "Man, I bet he's pity fucking her. Must be convenient having someone so desperate for _any_ affection _roll over_ for you like that."

Chise's head snapped up and she stared directly at Kinu. _Pity me?…I…he doesn't_ _pity_ _me. Elias loves me. I'm his soul mate._ Elias rolled his hazel eyes and raised a hand, bored with this interruption to his night of frolicking with Chise, and prepared to pull them all into the shadows with him. He'd checked their surroundings. No cameras, no spells or wards, and no onlookers. Just as he was about to cast the spell however, he felt _something_ pulsing and tingling all over his skin. Elias lowered his hand and looked at Chise. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She looked _magnificent._

Chise was panting, her fists clenched and shaking by her sides, her lips peeling back over her teeth and her eyes filled with burning rage. _He doesn't pity me! He shares his magic with me! He's making me live longer and he KILLS for me! He wouldn't do that for me if he pitied me!_

"Pity fuck or not? It's time to do this." Haruko giggled and nodded to Momoe, who began walking towards Chise and Elias with the bucket in both hands.

"Alright you little bitch? Now you're going to back inside, covered in this, so everyone can see how much of a freak you really-"

The deep rumbling sound of a roar echoed around the alleyway filled Elias would primal hunger. He panted and watched, mesmerised and greedily witnessing the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. _Yes...finally...it's happened._

Chise was the one who was snarling.

Her left hand shot up and wrapped around Momoe's throat. Seething and her green eyes starting to glow, Chise lifted the gurgling teen clean off her feet. Momoe dropped the bucket, the paint pooling out around her feet and staining the bottom of her dress. Not that Chise cared. In her rage she'd dropped her glamour so black fingers now gripped Momoe's neck, and the girl thrashed desperately for freedom. Another pulse of mana crackled out from Chise's body, and it collided with Elias. His body slumped against the brick wall and his glamour was forced out of place. Stood now at 7 feet in his refined form, red eyes and a face of bone, the rest of Chise's friends were scared violently out of their state of shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Elias cackled with mirth, jaws wide and enjoying the way his prey cowered from him.

 **"I am your reward for your foolish slight to my love. Trust me when I say I will enjoy every second of your life dripping through my teeth."**

The cat was now out of the bag, so there was no need to hide anymore. Elias became living darkness, a moving shadow with horns and red eyes, and the exit to the alleyway became walled off by a writhing mass of thorny vines. With desperation Haruko, Kinu and the others tried to pry the vines apart, cutting themselves in the process, but instead they were pushed closer and closer towards their end.

Elias cackled and encased them all in a living veil of thorns, so there was no where to run. He relished in tormenting the teenagers, slithering along the floor and lifting up to claw at their backs so they'd scream and try and run from him. but there was no where _to run._ The frothing in his chest made him feel so good, so he wanted more of it. The tingling high that came from the chase.

Chise was almost oblivious to her surroundings now. All she focused on was Momoe's slowly dying body. Her thrashing was more of a drowsy jerking now, and the white noise of her mind was starting to dissipate. Chise dropped Momoe at the last moment, the teen gasping for air desperately and so weak she couldn't move away from her prone position at Chise's feet.

The redhead panted, but now with fear. _What…did I just…do?_ Chise looked at her left hand, seeing the black skin had grown from caressing her knuckles, to now reaching with her wrist. Her entire hand was now black. _I…just tried to kill Momoe…_ Chise felt tears slip down her cheeks and she looked at the rasping girl with shock. _I just tried to kill her! Sh-she made me so mad and I just lashed out! I didn't even think! I…it was like an instinct and I…enjoyed it._

"M-Momoe I'm sorry I-"

"Get away from her you bitch!" Haruko launched at Chise, trying to save her friend, now covered in bleeding wounds from claws and thorns alike. She collided with Chise, and they both tumbled together a few times before Haruko scrambled to sit on her stomach. "I'll kill you!" Haruko punched Chise before the redhead could come round, cutting her lip and bringing the taste of her own blood to her mouth. Chise turned her head to look up at Haruko and saw the tall shadow of Elias looming and about to reach for the back of the teen's head. "You're both monsters! I'll kill you, you-"

The sound of something wet and crunching seemed to echo around the small hellish space. Everyone stopped. Even the teens still trying to force their way through the impervious thorny vines, turned to see what had happened.

Blood spilled in thin rivers from Haruko's mouth. From the corners first, and then coating her chin and bandage clad chest. Haruko lowered her hands and gaze to look down at her stomach with glassy brown eyes…to see Chise's wrist. Her hand was imbedded in her abdomen, and Chise slowly sat up to look Haruko in her horrified brown eyes.

"…I guess…you're right…" Chise blinked slowly, her green eyes hollow, and Haruko's body jerked as Chise forced her fist up the teen's ribcage. **"I really** ** _am_** **a monster."**

Chise lifted her right hand to push Haruko over to land on the floor to her left. She slid her arm free, slick with blood to her elbow, and looked up at Elias. Red glowing eyes watched her from the depth's of his shadow form and she offered him both her hands. Without hesitation he took them both and lifted her up to stand.

 **"Well done Chise."** Elias shifted back to become corporeal. He stood, mostly in his refined form but with paws for feet and a thick furry robe in place of his usual three piece suit. He hungrily licked the hand that had taken hold of her left one, and cleaned the blood off it like every morsel was delicious. **"Mmmm. You're finally starting to feel your power. Your true power. My taint has swollen within you and given you the gift of vengeance. Shall we feed my love? They must die anyway, of course."** Elias waved his hand dismissively at the weeping teenagers, Momoe now stood with the rest of the bleeding adolescents and trying to force their way through his vine spell. **"They have seen too much. It would be such a waste to simply kill them. Perhaps…you should like to learn how to feed? On your own?"** He nodded at her encouragingly.

"I can do that?" Chise's voice came out barely above a whisper. She was still reeling from the fact she'd just killed someone. And not just anyone, but a girl from her class. Someone she _knew._

 **"Oh Chise?"** He purred and lifted her chin to trace the edge of her lips with his tongue. A gentle caress, even with the taste of blood being transferred to her. **"When will you realise that with me, you can do** ** _anything?"_** He cackled darkly and turned his crimson eyes to look at Momoe. **"Let's make this fun, shall we?"**

* * *

Darkness engulfed them all, and then dissipated to reveal they were stood in the middle of a dense forest. It could have been the one near their house, for all Chise knew, but she wasn't capable of that thought of inquiry. Neither were the teens. **"Oh little sheep? Please feel free to run for your lives, if you would? We wolves enjoy the chase and I am most eager to teach my beloved the delicious sensations that can be felt from hunting. It makes the feed all the sweeter."** Elias ignored the way Momoe and the others screamed and fled at speed through the dense treeline. Instead he pressed his snout to Chise's cheek and purred at her **"Come, Chise. Embrace the taint within you. Let nothing hold you back. Not fear, not the forest, not even your own body."** Elias punctuated the point by shifting back into his form of living shadow. **"Smell their blood. Chase them down. Focus on one, for now. I'll take out the rest. Come Chise. I'm going to teach you how to hunt. I-this feeling of butterflies in my chest. fluttering so fast and tingling everywhere."** Elias sank and stretched out on the floor, holding his chest and looking up like he was a real shadow at his tether. **"What is this feeling? Bubbling, spreading. I-I like it. Chise? Why do I feel like this because we're going to hunt together?"**

Chise stared down at Elias. What she wanted to do was scream, find somewhere to hide and rock back and forth as she wept for the loss of her innocence. She'd killed a person. With her bare hands. And she was about to do so again. What she _didn't_ want to do was use _this moment_ to help Elias understand what he was feeling.

And yet, with a grunted chuckle, Chise found herself smiling through the bizarreness of the situation.

"It sounds like you're excited."

 **"Yes…I've never been able to hunt** ** _with_** **anyone before. Yes. I'm excited to teach you Chise. Follow me and let nothing hold you back."** Chise found her feet moving after the eerily gliding shadow along the floor. **"I think they've had enough of a head start to make this interesting. Remember Chise? You need to capture your prey. They must be alive when you feed."**

Chise distantly wondered how her perfectly normal, perfectly happy date had become _this._ Her fake fangs had fallen out. Her makeup had become smudged with tears. Her red hair was tousled and her lacy black dress was stained with red paint along the edges. She now run in bare feet after Elias, chasing down her classmates, having killed one, and knowing that the rest would soon follow suit. _Less than an hour ago I was ballroom dancing...and now i'm a murderer..._

Elias was deliriously happy, and Chise didn't know what to feel. Horrified at what she was apparently capable of? Afraid of how _good_ it felt? That she gave in to 'the taint', as Elias put it. Should she just accept that she was not the same girl she used to be?

Thanks to Elias, Chise Hatori was not the damaged little fae bait waif that she used to be. She was healthy, happy, and in love. She just so happened to be transforming into something _else,_ and seemingly capable of shoving her hand clean through the torso of a person with very little effort… _Just what exactly am I becoming? Why don't I refuse to go hunting with Elias? Why am I following him? What's happening to me?!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chise was on her hands and knees, peering out through a gap between the leaves of a very thick bush. Elias was pressed to her back, in his shadow form, and looking eerily over her shoulder with pulsing red eyes. His hands pressed to the ground at either side of hers, and he pressed the head of his shadow form against her back. Distantly Chise wondered if this could have symbolised how she felt in that moment. With Elias as her shadow.

 **"** **Watch carefully and listen. They have gathered together to try and feel safe and make a plan. We will make them split up and pick them off one by one."** Elias whispered softly to her ear, and Chise just nodded softly.

* * *

Out in a small clearing Momoe held her throat and wept as the four men tried to make weapons out of sticks and branches that were laying around.

"What the fuck just happened?" Gaito ran a hand back through his light brown hair and pointed with his jagged stick at the others. "That Hatori chick isn't human."

"She just skewered my girlfriend with her bare hand, so no, she fucking isn't." Kinu hissed back and sat down angrily on a rock. "She's a dead, whatever she is, when I see her next. That I know for sure."

"It's not Chise we need to be worried about man." Tsao had torn most of his tatty shirt to shreds to try and bandage up the many claw marks, shallow and deep across his arms and legs. "It's that big guy we need to watch out for. Fuck. He just kicked all out asses and waved his hand like some wizard shit, and dumped us in the middle of nowhere."

"Nowhere is right." Asahi added, holding up his cellphone and groaning. "No bars. No gps. Nothing. We might not even be in Japan anymore."

Momoe cried even harder, and Gaito sat beside her to rub her back.

"This isn't fair!" Momoe sobbed and looked up at the others desperately. "We were just going to dump some paint on her. Sure I'm not up for any sainthoods any time soon, but why try to kill me for that? Why kill Haruko?"

"Chise is _not human_." Kinu barked across at Momoe, not pulling his punches. "That thing she's been riding, is _not human._ They don't play by our rules. You and Haruko poked a bear and now it's pissed off and out for our blood."

"Shit. Did you hear what that thing said?" Asahi held the back of his neck and paced. "He asked us to run for our lives so he could teach his _beloved_ the joys of hunting? This is a fucking game to him!"

"It's not fair." Momoe sniffled and wiped her hands on her eyes. "I might not have been nice to Chise, but I didn't know she was a monster's bitch. I wouldn't have-if I'd known she was _literally_ a freak, I wouldn't have gone anywhere near her."

"None of us would have." Gaito groaned. "Hell, we were all with our own dates having fun before you and Haruko had the bright idea to-"

"Enough." Kinu grit his teeth and glared at the others. "It is what it is. We're here, and those things are hunting us. If they catch us, we're dead. So we just need to make sure we get them first."

* * *

 **"** **How amusing?"** Elias chuckled softly by her ear. **"They think they can catch us do they? Humans? How adorable. Which one would you like?"**

"…like?" Chise, still knelt and fisting her hands on her knees, slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at Elias. Even in his shadow form his presence as intense. "What do you mean? I doesn't especially like any of them, but that doesn't mean that I want-"

 **"** **To hunt, Chise."** Elias cut her off with a soft chuckle. His slit pupils darted to look down at her from their crimson depths. **"Pick one, and I will help you chase and catch your prey. Once caught, I'll teach you how to feed all on your own. So which one would you like? This is your first hunt my love, so I wouldn't want to spoil your fun by taking your preferred prize."** Long tendrils of liquid darkness crept out of his back and felt at the ground around them. Chise flinched as one of them caressed the side of her left thigh, but she didn't react to the second one that stroked the back of her knuckles. **"You get first pick Chise. Which one would you like?"**

Chise returned her gaze to look through the opening of the bushes at the frustrated and terrified teenagers. They were trying to use stones to carve points into thick branches and arranging them around their makeshift home base as a deterrent to invaders. Chise sighed and tried to think about what Elias had asked her. Could she do it? Could she _choose_ which one of them to…feed on? **"…they will all die tonight Chise. Your choice does not change that fact."** Elias purred against her ear, as if sensing her reluctance to making her choice. **"You can at least ensure that the one you chase dies** ** _quickly_** **, if that makes you feel better? I intend to** ** _enjoy_** **my meals…"**

Chise's green eyes widened, her heart raced and she exhaled choppily with that ultimatum. She couldn't save any of them, but Elias was going to torment and drag out the four she left for him. _They're all going to die. But at least I can give_ _some_ _mercy to the one I chase. But who? Damn it I don't want to choose any of them. I don't want anyone to die. Sure they've tormented me for years. Shoving me, mocking me…but…I…_ **"Chise?"**

"I'm not sure I can do this Elias." Chise turned to look up at her shadowy lover and looked forlorn as she caught his gaze. "I don't think I can chase and kill _any_ of them."

 **"** **You killed Haruko with hardly any hesitation?"** Chise felt her stomach turn, replaying the memory of her classmate's mouth spurting with blood and the warm, tough wet sensation of her fingers splaying inside of Haruko in her last moments… **"I don't understand why this is difficult for you? When Momoe ran at you with the bucket, did you not pluck her off the ground with the intention of snapping her neck?"**

"I…" Chise struggled to find the words as she looked deep into her lover's eyes. "…with Haruko I… _reacted._ I was angry and _lashed out_ at Momoe." Chise nodded towards their 'prey', focusing on Momoe as the red clad girl sat against a tree, widdling and crying with equal measure. "When I realised what I was doing, I dropped her. With Haruko I reacted too. She attacked me. She was going to kill _me._ It was self-defence…kinda." Chise took a deep breath and turned to look at Elias again. To his credit, he had listened intently to her without scoffing at how meaningless he thought this conversation was. She was making excuses again, which he _loathed._ Chise could sense that he didn't agree with her, or sympathise, so she huffed softly and folded her arms. "Elias? You're asking me to _pick in advance_ which person to hunt down and _kill._ I'm not…I don't think I can _do that._ Pre-emptively decide to kill someone. I can't make that decision. I can't choose to let someone die."

 **"** **To feed upon."** He countered, and Chise grumbled up at him.

"Same difference. I can't just-"

 **"** **Yes you can Chise. You say you can't chose for someone else to die?"**

"Right." She nodded, making her tousled crimson hair bounce with the firm movement.

 **"** **Liar."** Elias inclined his fathomless horned head and his eyes pulsed with raw power as he looked through Chise's green orbs, and into her soul. She tensed, sensing his temper rising with the increased movement of his tendrils around them. **"Stop making excuses. On the very first night we met, you** ** _chose_** **for Soshou and his coven to all die by my hand. You decided your life was worth mother than theirs. In fact, you insisted that they all died as part of our covenant. Don't you remember Chise? Demanding that they were killed as I promised?"**

Like she'd been hit with his words Chise flinched and pressed her hands to her stomach. _Oh God…he's right. The night Soshou took me to sacrifice me to Elias…I gave them all to Elias to save my own life. I didn't become a murder today. I've been a monster for months…_

Their words came back like a bad dream, floating between her ears and reverberating through her bones.

 ** _"_** ** _I will either consume you, and become bound to one of them, or consume them, and become bound to you. Forever."_**

 _"_ _But I'm alive, right?"_

 _I didn't even hesitate. I wanted to live…even if others had to die for me to survive._

 ** _"_** ** _I require blood."_**

 _"_ _Well it's your lucky day. There are five donors against the walls."_

 _I…was scared but…I made light of it. I made Elias_ _laugh_ _…I remember not giving a damn if they died. I just wanted to live so badly._

 ** _"_** ** _You are mine now. And I will use you as I see fit."_**

 _"…_ _promised."_

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm? What was that?"_**

 _"…_ _do…what you promised…"_

 ** _"_** ** _It is already done."_**

Chise lifted her hands to her mouth, her eyes watering and her whole world seemed to become so clear, and so terrifying all at once. Like she'd been running from this realisation for a long time. Just doing 'what she had to, to survive Elias', truly was an excuse. All this time she'd been capable of killing even before Elias carried her to their first fortification ritual. _I'm not a monster because of the rituals Elias has been doing to me. I'm not a monster because my body is changing. I…was a monster_ _long_ _before Elias came into my life. I just never acted on it before. I want to be good but…I think I'm a good person…but then when it comes down to it…I_ _will_ _kill if it comes down to my own survival. I've never once asked Elias not to feed on people to prolong my life. I've never once tried to stop him. I let him kill to protect me from discovery of harm._

Chise let her hands fall to her lap and she stared at Elias like she could truly see not just the world around her, but _herself_ for the first time in her entire life. _The monster I've been trying to survive all this time isn't Elias. It's me._ **"Chise? You are staring at me. What are you thinking? Why have you not said any-"**

"I'm a monster." She spoke with such a soft voice, it didn't match the statement. Chise felt tears fall down her cheeks, but her breathing was even. She lifted her hands, one pale and one black, to dry her face. once she lowered her hands she sniffled and nodded up at him. "It doesn't matter if I have killed because I've reacted in anger, or if I've done it out of self-preservation. It doesn't matter if I've killed with my own hands, or yours. Murder is murder. I gave Soshou and the others _to you_ when we first met. _Before_ you gave me your taint. So it was in me all along. The…monster within." Elias inclined his head and watched his tether. It was like something had shifted inside of her, locking into place at last. Or perhaps shattering to a thousand pieces, from the dull look in her green eyes. Either way, her smile was sad as she nodded to him at last. "Alright Elias. No more excuses. No more resistance. I'm not going to pretend this will be easy for me…but I'll…do it." Chise shuffled to turn back towards the clearing and nodded, the decision easier than she thought it should be. "Momoe. I'll…feed on her." _At least…I can end her suffering quickly._ Chise watched as the raven haired girl held her stakes like they were her life line.

Elias purred and caressed her shoulders with his large black hands.

 **"** **Good, Chise. Very good. Now listen** ** _very_** **carefully and follow my instructions to the letter. Do this, and not only will you give Momoe the** ** _swift_** **death she** ** _does not_** **deserve…but you and I will enjoy ourselves** ** _immensely."_**

Chise still felt numb as he whispered wicked things into her ears, but she absorbed every word. All the while her green eyes watched Momoe, fulling giving herself into the role of wolf. Keeping her sheep in her eyeline at all times.

* * *

"What was that?" Gaito snapped his head towards the treeline to his right. He stood, a sharpened branch in his hands like a baton, and his heart beating so fast he could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears. He raised his weapon and felt his friends move to stand closer to him, all on high alert.

"What?" Tsao whispered by his right.

"I heard something."

"A-are th-they here?!" Momoe whimpered, cowering behind the men like they would shield her from the monsters.

"I can't hear anything." Kinu declared, staring out into the shadows of the forest and dismissing the whole thing. "Now come on. Stay frosty guys. We just need to stay together, wait for that fucker to come to us, and then-"

A gust of wind howled through the forest, sending birds and rodents flooding out from the trees. The teenagers all huddled together, stakes in their hands and watching as the wildlife ignored their presence in favour of fleeing. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"Oh _shit_." Gaito barked, and the group turned to look to the left, seeing Chise.

She'd shredded the bottom of her dress away so it ragged around her knees. Her sleeves were gone too, and her white and black makeup had smeared to make her look truly undead. The redhead stood there, in the edge of the treeline, her face stoic, head high, and unblinking. "She's here." "I've told you. It's not Chise that we need to look out for." Kinu swivelled his head left and right, looking for crimson eyes. "It's the big guy. If Chise comes over, just stab her. Stay together!" They stood shoulder to shoulder in a small circle, weapons raised and trembling. Momoe stood facing Chise, panting and feeling her skin crawl with the way the redhead seemed to be staring right at her. For a long time they just waited, and minutes passed with Chise just standing there, staring blankly at her.

"Fuck." Momoe hissed, reaching the end of her limits. "CHISE! I'M SORRY CHISE! I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SHITTY TO YOU ALL THESE YEARS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO DUMP PAINT ON YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONG AND LET ME GO!" Momoe cried out across the clearing, begging for her life. "PLEASE?!"

"Momoe there is no way they're just going to let us go. Not after seeing what her boyfriend really is. Not after watching Chise kill Haruko. We only get out if we fight our way out." Kinu scowled and psyched himself up for the fight of his life. "So stop freaking out and keep it to…gether…"

Red eyes, so big, so bright as they glowered through the darkness of the forest, they pierced across the clearing and into the chests of all the teenagers. Chise didn't move as those red eyes got closer. She still didn't move as they came out of the shadows of the trees, set within a skull of bone and dread. The haunting wolf skull was so much larger than when they last saw it. In fact, the entire beast was larger. From the brown kudu like horns sweeping back from his head, to the additional curved white horns framing his snarling jaws. He was so tall that two hands took hold of the trees at either side of Chise and pushed them part, uprooting them and making them collide with the ground. The sound roared like thunder through the clearing, and the beast kept coming. With a thud two colossal legs came forward, hooves crushing the rocks beneath them as they came to pillar up from either side of Chise.

She still didn't move.

The living nightmare craned it's head down with a flutter of the feather collar around his plum neck.

 **"** **Chise, my dark bride? The sheep didn't run very far. At least they were kind enough to make the toothpicks for us to use once we've finished out meal."** Chise lifted her right arm up to stroke the outer edge of Elias' jaw. He purred, opening his mouth to swipe his tongue down to lap once at her neck. **"Do as you wish, but make sure to take every drop of mana."**

"Yes master." Chise walked forward, her hand slipping free of his jaw and falling to her side. She then swung her left hand up, black and finger splayed, aimed at Momoe. Chise closed her green eyes as she walked forward. No, not walked. Stalked.

Elias watched as Chise rolled her shoulders to loosen up. She had her tainted hand reaching forward and her body seemed to sway with the sensual energy of a predator. Hunger, desire, and need pulsing through the Surei Bega. The child of thorn relished in her scent. Still she smelt so sweet, and yet something spicy and mouth-watering now threaded amongst her usual fragrance.

"Shit, what's she doing?" Gaito whimpered and held his stake at arm's length.

"It doesn't matter. Just stab her when she get's closer. I'm not taking my eyes off that big fucker." Kinu raised both stakes and darted his eyes from Chise, to the mighty creature. "Why is it just standing there? What's it waiting for?"

"D-do we run?" Asahi pleaded with their newly appointed leader. "After we drop Chise? Do we run? We-we can't take that thing surely?"

As the men argued, Momoe stared straight ahead at Chise. Momoe was whimpering, and somehow, she knew the redhead was coming right for her. Once again she resorted to begging for her life.

"Please Chise! Just let me go! I won't tell anyone. I'll leave school and you'll never hear from me again. I swear. Please? I-I'll use this!" Momoe thrust her stake forward and screamed desperately. "D-don't come any closer!"

Chise stopped and opened her eyes slowly. What they saw when the looked upon her made Momoe shriek, Asahi cuss and Tsao scream. Her eyes were red…just like the monster behind her. They shone with dark intentions, and her raised left hand suddenly looked like an extension of her master. Momoe lifted her free hand to her bruised neck, like those fingers were once again tightly coiled around her throat. Chise raised a brow and slowly…smirked at Momoe.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"NO MOMOE!" Kinu roared after her, but wasn't stupid enough to give chase. "COME BACK!"

Momoe had turned on her heels, shoved her way through the boys and ran for the other side of the forest. Gaito made a step to follow her, but Asahi and Kinu both jerked him to the spot.

"But she-"

"Shit!" Tsao stole their attention as he pointed to Chise. She was running around the boys to follow Momoe. "We need to-"

"Oh God. What is that thing?" Asahi cried out.

Elias cackled with wide jaws, invigorated by watching his beloved give chase to her prey. He licked his teeth, longing to follow her and watch, but instead he turned his gaze down to the four men holding _sticks_ up towards him.

 **"** **What am I? I am Pilum Murale. I have walked between the worlds of man and fae for Millenia. I am both, and I am neither. I am immortal, and I am unyielding."** Elias finally moved his bulk on all six limbs into the clearing, living vines feeling at the air and ground around him as he emerged from the forest. The moonlight shone down on him, making the white of his skull and external ribcage seem to glow. **"I am predator and hunter. I am scholar and beast. I am raw power and feverish desire, shrouded in shadow and thorns."** Elias hissed and chuckled as he noticed how his prey had finally noticed that the entire forest clearing was writhing around them with his thorny tendrils. There would be no running away from him. With a throaty chuckle and shrugged his right mighty shoulder at them and cleared his throat. **"But more significantly than that gentleman, I am hungry. Shall we?"**


	16. Chapter 16

Chise was panting as she jumped over rocks and branches on the forest floor. She looked out from behind red eyes, following the softly glowing orange wisps of energy as they lingered in the air. A magical trail to follow to find Momoe. She was still panting as she turned around a tree and came suddenly face to face with the terrified girl. Momoe must have decided to stop running, or no longer could, as she pounced on Chise to get the upper hand. With a grunt the two of them fell to the ground and rolled over, but Chise clawed her way on top of Momoe. At first this didn't get her any advantage, as Momoe clawed at her face, cutting her left cheek with two angry scratches. A slap reopened Chise's busted lip, but that meant very little in the grand scheme of things.

"GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!" Momoe screamed, fighting literally for her life, as Chise pinned her between her knees and took hold of her wrists. "Fuck you Chise you monster cock sucking little slut!" She screamed defiantly.

"Yes, that's about right. My master is a monster, and I fuck him as often as possible, but my sex life is really none of your business." Chise grunted, wrestling to hold Momoe's wrists apart and still. Her red devil dress covered in mud, and looking almost as hangered as Chise now. The red head had bloody lips and teeth, two bleeding cuts on her left cheek and panted just as heavily as Momoe. Her red eyes looked down at Momoe's bruised neck, and then to her restrained hands.

"Sex life? You call bending over and being rammed by that undead fucker a _sex life?"_

"He's not undead." Chise shrugged. "But I've bent over and taken it from him plenty of times, so that's a fair cop." She chuckled, losing her mind to the moment that had finally arrived. The bizarre madness of it. "He's a monster. That's fair. But Elias is _my_ monster. You and your friends pushed me into losing control and revealing him in that alleyway. I don't like the fact that I'm going to have to kill you Momoe, but in fairness, it couldn't have happed to a nicer person really?" Her sarcasm slithered from her tongue as she lost all her inhibitions.

"You bitch!" Momoe thrashed with all her might, her legs flailing and struggling for every breath she could get. "I bullied you! Sure! But I don't deserve to die!"

"No you don't." Chise shrugged, and baffled by the redhead's admission and blinking up at her captor, Momoe replied.

"Then…don't kill me?" Chise blinked, her eyes still red, and she sighed.

"You misunderstand Momoe. I know you don't _deserve_ to die. I simply don't _care_. If I let you go, you'll either tell other people about me and Elias, or our enemies will find you and get it out of you anyway." Momoe whimpered, seeing the flicker of her potential survival becoming extinguished in those cold red eyes. "I don't like that I have to kill you, but I _know_ I have to. Because it's either you, or me. **I choose** ** _me_** **.** "

Chise flung Momoe's arms wide apart and shot her left hand down to take hold of the same bruised section of her throat as she had not one hour earlier. This time her grip was sure and her eyes on fire with magic. **"My master is a monster, but so am I. I guess I've always been dark on the inside. I could try to blame it on being born a Surei Bega, or my parents abandoning me. Or perhaps you have a role to play in my transformation?"** Momoe gasped and yanked with all her strength against Chise's left wrist. But it wouldn't budge. Chise hissed and her teeth sharpened. **"At this point, I'm past excuses. Who gives a fuck anymore? The reason why, doesn't change the fact that I just connected my magical pathways to yours."** Momoe cried, thrashed, rasped for air and screamed as her body started to arch and burn in agony. Chise did as Elias told her exactly. She pushed her mana forward, hooking onto Momoe's energy and began drawing it in through her palm. Her left arm pulsed with it. Mana flowed through her bones, spreading and buzzing wonderfully inside of her. **"I'm…feeding. I'm actually doing it. It's like I'm drinking in pure magic, b-but through my body. It's so…good!"**

Chise moaned and palmed her face, revelling in the throbbing delight of it. With her red eyes closed, and Momoe no longer struggling, Chise didn't see how her classmate shrivelled up beneath her into a lifeless husk. She fed, and fed, and fed, whimpering and keening for more. Only when Momoe's neck turned to dust in her fist did she snap her eyes open and look down at the dead girl. Chise blinked, her eyes turning evergreen once more. Slowly, like she feared the mummified Momoe would leap up and grab her, Chise stood. She stared at her left hand, gasping softly as she rolled her wrist to examine the back of her hand and then her palm. The blackness had spread further. In the pattern of black fames, the taint had now spread to her mid forearm. "Huh." Chise blinked and turned to look back towards the forest. She walked with purpose to find her lover, as instructed.

It didn't take her long to find him.

She came across Gaito's husk first, impaled on the side of a tree with a branch jutting out from his abdomen.

Next Chise stepped over Tsao's husk, in the foetal position and missing most of his left leg…

Finally Chise yelped with fight, finding what could have been Asahi _or_ Kinu…but he was in so many pulverised pieces…Chise honestly couldn't tell which one.

"Ah, Chise, there you are." She turned to look towards the pleasantly amused voice of her lover, and walked towards him. Elias was in his wild refined form, with a robe of black fir, a collar of raven feathers and paws for feet. He had his usual kudu horns and stood at his usual height. "I fed quickly on the others and kept this one alive to play with whilst I waited for you. How was the feed? Did it feel good?" He inquired like a teacher checking she'd done her home work correctly.

"Y-yes it did." She stammered and stood uncomfortably before him. Not because of her admission, and not because of Elias' current form.

But because Kinu was staked to the tree by his palms above his head, hanging from two of his own stakes, dressed in only his boxers and panting with exhaustion. He was covered in wounds, and Elias was _playfully_ twisting his right finger into one such wound on the left of his navel. Chise felt a chill at seeing what it looked like when Elias 'played'… "Erm…her body is…back there…kinda?"

"No need to worry Chise. I'll have their remains dispatched with shortly."

"Oh God please…" Kinu whimpered as Elias turned his wrist to crook his finger deeper inside of him. "…please just kill me!"

Chise held her elbows and bit her lips together. _I might be a monster…but I don't like it. Feeding felt…pretty good, but I'll never enjoy torture like Elias does._

"Come now Kinu? Don't be rude. This is a private conversation. Speak only when spoken to. There's a lad." Elias twisted his finger upward and pressed his thumb to the flesh level with it to pinch them together through his flesh.

"AAAAhhhhhh _Goooood_ please _please_ stop…please stop…"

Chise gripped her left hand and felt every plea hit her like a wave of grief. _I don't like this. I don't like seeing this side of Elias. I know the man and the child inside of him very well. I know the beast as well, but I've spent enough time with him for one day. I want sweet Elias back. I want to leave this…mess behind for a while. But Elias seems to be drawing this out._ She looked at the pure agony on Kinu's face and couldn't bare it.

"Now what did I just say?" Elias chuckled and burrowed deeper, when Chise marched over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hmm? Is everything alright my dear?"

"I want to show you." Chise gulped and lifted her left hand up to wave it at him. "Can I show you how I fed? So you can…tell me if I'm doing it right?"

"…" Elias inclined his head and parted his jaws with a light chuckle. He knew full well what she was up to. She wasn't subtle about her discomfort as she darted her green eyes over to Kinu every time he whimpered. _My sweet Chise. My taint blossoms within you, but you are still so very tender. So soft…_ "Of course, Chise. By all means." Elias yanked his fingers free matter-of-factly, ignoring the way Kinu cried out, _and_ how Chise flinched. "Demonstrate your feeding technique. I must admit, I've never seen another feed, so it will be educational for me. I will give you advice if I see the need to do so." He waved a bloody hand for her to approach. He watched her nod and step up to the bat. She closed her eyes and concentrated on tapping into that dark place she found last time. As she felt the beast within growl in her core, she opened crimson eyes and made a point of looking over her shoulder at Elias. He folded his arms and nodded for her to continue. She returned the gesture and focused on Kinu. His breathing sounded wet and laboured, and his body was so pale. As Chise stepped right up to him she felt the soil between her toes turned wet…and warm. She ignored what was likely blood-soaked ground beneath her feet and instead lifted her left hand up to press to Kinu's chest. She pushed her mana out through her palm, hooked onto his fading magical pathways and drew the low tide of energy into herself. Kinu started rasping and arched against the tree. He made a whining noise, like a beaten dog, before Chise finished drawing the last of his mana from his body. Her skin tingled pleasantly, but it wasn't anywhere near as much of the high she felt when feeding off Momoe. Probably because Kinu had been so weak from being Elias' 'play thing'.

"H-how was that?" Chise dusted her hands off and looked up at Elias.

Finally, they were alone. No more killing. No more turmoil for tonight.

"Good enough." Elias shrugged, his arms folded and a bit bored now his game had been called off. "You waste a lot of energy by speeding up the feed. You should aim to draw out the feed, to make sure you don't waste either your mana, or any of theirs."

"Oh…well I…I'll remember that next time master."

"Elias." He countered with a chuckle and lifted Chise's chin with a bloody finger. After what Chise had done and seen that evening, being touched with a bloody hand no longer bothered her. "You called me master in front of the sheep to play a role to best scare them. But you have not needed to call me master for quite some time now."

"I…yeah. I know." Chise smiled and lifted her hands to take hold of both of his. "Elias? Can we go home now? I really want to get a shower, get the taste of blood out of my mouth and-"

"Make passionate love in our bed?" Elias pressed his snout to her cheek, the one that was cut, and he chuckled at the way she rolled her eyes at him. "Of course Chise. I will summon the lesser fae to destroy the evidence of our feed. Then we will go back to our cottage and round up our perfect evening."

Chise raised a brow at Elias definition of a perfect evening. _Of course. For him no date night is complete without chasing a few defenceless humans down to feed on. With a plate of extra torture on the side…_ "Ah, I know." Elias held her hands and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. "I'll run us a lavender bubble bath, where we can soak and take stock of all your injuries for me to heal. A word of warning? I intend to clean you and then lick you back to full health. Thoroughly." He chuckled and Chise had to laugh. The ground beneath them started to shimmer blue, so she knew they were about to depart. "Then we can have a late supper. Camomile tea and perhaps a few biscuits? Then we can go to bed and we can make love as you asked."

"As I asked?" Chise giggled and shook her head.

"Yes. You asked for sex with your eyes, Chise. And your scent. And your hands." He lifted them to nuzzle her knuckles with his snout. "And I intend to reply with my cock."

"Don't you always?" Chise countered and allowed him to draw her into a warm embrace. Yes, this was what she wanted. Affectionate and tender Elias.

"Yes, and you love it." He declared confidently. "No, you're quite right. We should head home. By the time we've had sex it will be very late, and there is much to prepare for tomorrow. Being that it's Samhain."

"…" Chise wordlessly asked him a question with her eyes.

"No, there will be no more feeding or any human sacrifices Chise." He chuckled and pressed his snout to her cheek. "Not unless Samhain himself comes to visit…but that's unlikely. Come, let us away." They vanished through the blue portal of vines dancing to draw them through.

As promised Elias showered her with tender embraces and affection as he carefully washed Chise's sore body in the bath. Her wounds were healed and when they went to bed, he did nothing more than purr at her, to get the mood going.

As Chise laid in his arms to sleep that night, one thought haunted her drees. _We killed 6 of my classmates today. That's another 6 pupils from my school that will have disappeared…I wonder how long it will be before Lindel comes back sniffing for clues?_

* * *

"More?"

"Yes more. Much more. Once it's big enough the fun can begin."

"How about now? Is it big enough _now?"_

"No, Chise. Be patient my love, and your reward will be worth it."

"Seriously? If it get's any bigger, it's not going to fit."

"Nonsense. Trust me, Chise. The bigger the better. Your patience and perseverance will be worth it."

"My arms are aching!"

"More, Chise."

Elias chuckled as he watched Chise skulk back off towards the forest to get more kindling. Their bonfire pyre would be magnificent once finished. If anything Elias was excited to be celebrating Samhain and paying homage to the old gods. Simply because this would be the first time he wouldn't do so _alone._ He had big plans for tonight, and a substandard bonfire just wouldn't do!

Elias gave a nod to a lesser fae that looked like a bat with a bulbous body, many eyes and sharp teeth, to watch Chise from a distance as she entered the forest. It flew off into the shadows and allowed the Pilum Murale to concentrate on the task at hand. He raised his gloved hands and commanded the elemental neighbours to obey his will. He fortified the wards around the cottage, and extended them for the next 48 hours to cover the back garden as well. Blue light shone at his feet, the wind picked up too make his clothing and red veil flutter, and tendrils with sharp thorns spiralled around him to root into the ground.

Chise returned with her arms full of more kindling and watched as her master wielded his magic with total concentration. She tip toed forward to lower her cargo onto the bonfire pyre as quietly as she could. It occupied most of the back garden, and she genuinely worried that the house and the forest would catch fire if they lit this thing.

The redhead stood just out of reach of his writhing tendrils and looped a finger through her adder stone necklace as she waited for him to finish. The smooth green stone made her smile and think of Elias' protection and love. Yet lingering in the back of her mind she thought of yesterday, and the realisation that she was more than capable of killing with her own hands. _It should feel more significant than it does. I should feel more guilty. But I don't. I should be appalled, but I'm not. I'm glad it's over…but I know I'll do it again. Elias will make me kill again, and I'll do it._ "Chise?"

"Yes?" Chise released her necklace and put her hands on her hips. She wore a pair of denim shorts, a long sleeved pink blouse with the sleeves rolled up, and her shoulder length red hair tied back. After a moment of staring at Elias as he inclined his skull head at her, Chise groaned and hung her head over. "…more wood?"

"Indeed." Chise grumbled and stormed off towards the forest _again_. Elias chuckled, noting how brave she'd become around him. When they first met she wouldn't have dared to share her displeasure with him. Now she held nothing back. He returned to chanting and when Chise returned he had to fight very hard not to break his chant too soon.

Chise threw her load at the bonfire, stormed over to Elias and folded her arms with a huff. She stared up at him, waiting for find out if she had to retrieve any _more_ wood.

 _All morning we've been at this. First we had to sweep the garden. Then we had to plant hex bags in the corners. Then we had to start building this hazardous monstrosity. My back aches, my fingernails are dirty, and he's being really cryptic about what he's planning tonight. Elias promised that we're not hunting or sacrificing anyone tonight. But I still think he's holding something back. I can just tell._ "There." Elias finally lowered his gloved hands and the winds died down. With the enchantment finished he could give Chise his full attention. He chuckled, seeing the expectant look on her face. "Hmm…is it big enough I wonder?"

"Yes." Chise answered and thrust a hand towards the pyre. "There is hardly any space to stand in the garden now. We've basically just filled the back yard with twigs, leaves and straw. How is this going to become a bon-"

Elias shifted into his shadow form and stared at her with large crimson eyes. Chise hesitated, watching him warily for his next move. "Erm…Elias? What are you doing?"

 **"** **Assembling the bonfire, Chise."** He chuckled and slithered forward to vanish into the massive pile of kindling. Chise gasped as the wood seemed to gain a mind of it's own. The mass of twigs and leaves all drew up towards the centre in a pile. Then Elias emerged, still in his shadow form and coiled like a serpent around the pyre.

"Wow…" Chise chuckled and put her hands on her hips, impressed as she watched Elias mould a high cone out of all the kindling she'd help to gather. "…that's why we needed so much. It's a tall bonfire, not a wide one. Ah." She chuckled, understanding now. Chise shifted her weight onto her left foot and noticed something brushed against her ankle. It was a long branch with a few leaves still attached. She bent over to retrieve it and waved it towards the shadow form of Elias, still coiling and shaping the bonfire. "Elias! Catch!"

Elias threw an arm out to catch the branch, extending a tendril from it to take hold of the kindling.

 **"** **Where did** ** _you_** **learn to aim?"** Elias drew the tendril back into his shadow form to place the branch onto the pyre. Chise started giggling, amused at playing fetch with her powerful and monstrous lover. She spotted another branch and jumped on it.

"Here! Let's see how fast you are! Catch!"

Chise was laughing and smiling so beautifully, Elias found himself distracted and drawn into her game. She would throw a branch, clearly not aiming for him, and Elias would send his arms and tendrils out to catch the kindling before it could hit the ground. At one point she gave in to her mischievous streak, and sent three branches towards him, one after the other, and in three directions. He had to use two tendrils to catch two of the branches out to the left of the pyre, and nearly fell off the pile of wood to catch the third with his hand.

Chise dropped to the floor, arms out and panting she was laughing so hard. She had her eyes shut and tears of glee still beaded from her eyes. She felt him before she heard him.

 **"** **Are you quite done?"** Chise teetered with amusement as she opened her green eyes to find her vision filled with darkness. He was still in his shadow form, but now hovered over her to block the sun from her vision. Her whole world was Elias, and that was quite fitting really.

"Throwing sticks? Yeah, I think so." Chise chuckled and tried to focus on his form more intently. This was one of Elias' forms she'd never been close to before. Living shadow with flaming red eyes and black slits for pupils. It was like his outline had been filled with living darkness, and wisps of it flickered at the edges. Chise found her hands lifting to try and touch him, but her hands phased straight through. "Oh. How come I can't touch you, but you can catch the twigs I threw?"

 **"** **I am not fully of this realm in my shadow form. I can't interact with the living directly, but I can dead things. Things that never took life. Things without a soul."** His head visibly cocked to one side, and he narrowed his crimson gaze on her. **"You wish to feel my touch?"**

"Yeah I did, but I'm not a dead, soulless thing so I understand." Chise chuckled and lowered her hands to the grass. "I'll just have to wait until you finish your work with the pyre." Elias opened his red eyes wide, seeing the way Chise blushed and averted her eyes.

 **"…** **not necessarily."** He turned his head to look at the house, seeing the shadow from the bonfire pyre cast against the wall. **"Stand Chise."** Elias slithered away from her and when Chise got to her feet her eyes landed on him. Pressed up against the wall, like he was a real shadow cast from a solid Elias, he waited for her in his shadow form. **"Closer. More to the left. A bit more. There!"** Chise giggled, not sure what game they were now playing. It definitively felt like they'd entered a playful mood. **"Now, please observe and follow my instructions."** Chise nodded and watched as Elias pointed ahead of him on the wall. She chuckled, seeing her own real shadow now stood before Elias against the back wall of the house. **"Reach for me."** She waved, watching her own shadow wave towards Elias. He reached forward and touched the hand of her shadow with what looked like the back of his fingers.

"OH!" Chise yelped, surprised and yanked her palm up for inspection. "I felt that!"

 **"** **Indeed."** He chuckled and beckoned her to put her hand forward again with a crooked finger. He stroked her shadow's hand again, and again Chise felt the caress like he was in the flesh and really touching her.

"That's cool." She chuckled and had an idea. Chise kept looking to the left at the wall with Elias and her shadow, and walked with both hands raised. In a mock zombie walk she walked her shadow right up to Elias. Her shadow's hands pressed against his chest, and she felt it against her palms. "So, I can feel that, because you can touch my shadow…?"

 **"** **Yes,** ** _and_** **your shadow is connected to you. If you were a human I was hunting, I could take hold of your shadow and you'd be at my mercy."** Elias shot his hands up and took hold of her shadow's biceps, lifting Chise up off the ground. Her body now dangling before an invisible force, but she didn't panic. Chise could see it was Elias holding her up by her shadow, and he didn't hold her tightly.

"Alright I get your point." Chise chuckled, smiling as he lowered her to the floor. Just as he turned to face her physical body, Chise started to coyly grin. "So, that's if I was your prey. As I'm not…what _else_ can you do to me?"

 **"** **Anything I wish."** Elias chuckled darkly and his eyes started to glow. **"Would you like another demonstration?"**

"Yes." She nodded with a blush. Elias turned to face her shadow on the wall. His held her shadow with both hands and began to roam over her. Chise shuddered a choppy breath and giggled, feeling the press of his hands pushing her clothes up and across her body. Her navel, over her breasts and tugging at her belt. She chuckled as the tugging became more insistent and her buckle popped open. _Is he about to-of course he is._ She giggled and raised her arms, watching as Elias pulled her clothes off her shadow form, and made her actual clothes move as well. Her blouse was thrown to one side, her bra pinged off at the back, and her shorts fell to the floor. Chise couldn't stop chuckling as she watched Elias savage her shadow, and she could feel every desperate caress like he was really touching her. Which, in a way, he was.

She shivered as the early afternoon air cooled her flesh with goosebumps. It didn't take long for her to become completely naked. Thankfully their cottage was in the middle of nowhere, and they were in the back garden which was shielded from the main road anyway. "Oh!" Chise whimpered as he manipulated her shadow's body, and by extension hers, to arch up and offer her breasts to his tongue. Chise looked down at her chest, feeling him tease around her areola with the tip of his tongue, and swipe over the under flesh of her soft breasts. She even saw her breasts move and mould to the shape of the caress, yet she couldn't see his tongue. It looked like her lover was invisible, until she turned to the left to watch Elias lavish his attention on her shadow.

Somehow, Chise was jealous of her shadow for getting his full attention, but didn't voice that for now. It wasn't like she wasn't feeling the benefits of being pleasured by Elias in his shadow form.

 **"** **Mmmm. I've never done this before. This should be interesting."** Chise yelped as her body was lifted off the floor again, and suspended in mid air. She had to look to her shadow to see what was going on. Her shadow's legs were spread and wrapped around the waist of Elias' shadow form. She felt his hands on her back and hips. Chise instinctively reached forward and felt the firm body of her lover like he was really there. Only, of course, because this moved her shadow's hands to hold onto Elias' shoulders. **"This isn't as straight forward as normal."** He grumbled under his breath. **"I can't tell if I can fuck you yet... Chise?"** He called out and turned to the right to look at her suspended body in the air. **"I don't want to make you too sore for tonight's festivities. I can't tell by your shadow if you're wet or wide enough. Are you?"**

"Y-yes, Elias." She giggled, moving her right hand down to part herself for him, just in case. "Yes I am."

 **"** **Oh good. I don't have any saliva in this form, so your own arousal had to be sufficient to lubricate-uh-** ** _Chise."_** He groaned and chuckled at his rebellious little tether. Chise was blushing but smirking as she moved her hand to where she thought his cock would be in this position. Suffice to say, she found it.

It was fascinating, really, to be hanging in thin air, naked, arms and legs wrapped around an invisible lover and pumping a firm yet absent cock.

"I can feel you. You feel warm in my hand. But you're not there." Chise giggled, fascinated by this strange new way of having sex.

 **"** **Oh yes I am."** Elias groaned, keening and rocking into her shadow's hand. **"Let me make you cum hard enough to never deny my presence again. Now get off."** He barked, making Chise giggle and release him. Her laughter twisted into a gurgled moan as she felt the distinct sensation of his cock sinking deep inside of her. He filled her to the hilt, which she could only be sure of as she felt his body press against her thighs and his hands grip her hips rightly. Looking to the wall she could see that Elias had lifted his shadowy head and parted his jaws. She could hear him panting and groaning as he finally got what he wanted. He purred and licked at her shadow's neck, the sensation felt against her skin, and nothing compared to the feeling of Elias' rolling his hips into hers.

"OOoooohhhh!" Chise looked at their shadows making love on the wall and lifted her hands to hold onto his shoulders. She clumsily moved herself to try and stroke his neck and face, sometimes missing and groaning with frustration, only to be rewarded for her efforts. Elias sought out her every embrace and purred by her shadow's ear. He lifted her up and down on his cock, tendrils extending and coiling around her limbs to aid the movement of their bodies rocking together. Chise cried out and curled her toes at how good it felt. She only knew what he was about to do to her by watching him pleasure her shadow. Elias dragged his tongue across her left breast, palmed at her ass and held the back of her head to press her mouth to his neck. Chise held his shoulders and kissed his offered jugular, seeing the air yet feeling his warmth and smelling his musky scent.

 **"** **Fu-uh-one day you'll be able to-to do this too. And we'll fuck in this plain. We'll fuck in every plain. Oh Chise."**

"E-Elias!" She whimpered against his neck, feeling the rising tide of her orgasm getting every closer. With all her might she tried her best to buck back against his every thrust. She felt so warm and safe, despite appearing to be suspended in the air. His hands on her back and head, and his tendrils coiled around her thighs and waist. Elias was holding her close as he writhed with her. Chise turned her head so she could watch this glorious display against the wall. Watching Elias making love to her, as well as feeling it, tipped her over the edge and she shuddered as she came. Chise swore his name and tensed, closing her eyes and basking in the sensation of each throb of pleasure. It crashed through her and erupted from her throat with a desperate cry.

 **"** **Ch-Chise."** He grunted and held her still as he came. Elias moaned with relief as he joined her in bliss. Even his tendrils trembled against her as his orgasm rocketed through him. **"Mmmm…yes…very interesting."**

Chise giggled, amused at his 'evaluation'.

"So that's what? Shadow fucking? I guess we can tick _that_ off the list."

 **"** **Oh? You have a list?"** Elias lowered her shadow to the floor so Chise could brace herself on her feet. He then immediately walked out of the wall and shifted into his refined form. Chise giggled, seeing that his belt was undone and his fly was still open, showing how he'd freed his cock in his shadow form to have sex with her. He noticed her eyeline and busied his gloved hands with his fly as he stood before her. "Tell me Chise? What else is on this list of yours? And what have we already ticked off?"

Chise laughed, heartily, and ignored him for a moment as she retrieved her clothing from the garden floor. Once she had her panties and denim shorts on, she saw he was still waiting for her to answer him. With less patience by the minute, by the way he now had his arms folded and his red eyes narrowed on her.

"…oh…but that would be telling?" She winked at him and held her bra and blouse in her hands. "Well…wouldn't it be more fun for you to _find out_ what's on the list?" Chise blushed and held her remaining clothes to her chest with a coy smile.

"I see." Elias put his hands on his hips and nodded. "I will agree to the terms of that game, but you must tell me what I've already crossed off, so I don't recover old ground." Chise chuckled, seeing he intended to take this 'list' she'd made up on the fly very seriously. _Fine by me._ She mentally cackled and shrugged.

"Well, sex in the changing rooms when we went shopping was very nice..." She slinked past him and sauntered towards the kitchen door, looking over her shoulder with red cheeks and hungry green eyes. "And then there was the time on the bonnet of the car. Oh, and let's not forget when you wrapped me up in your naga form…" Elias hummed with appreciation as he recalled those memories and chased her into the house. Chise was giggling as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his snout to her neck, parting his jaws to swipe his tongue across her throat.

"I am pleased I have addressed multiple items already. Make sure to tell me each time I fuck you in a way that you desire enough to have added to this list of yours Chise."

"M-maybe I'll get a star chart together, and give you a golden sticker each time you do?" Chise was teasing him, which he knew, but was too preoccupied with throwing her clothing away from her chest to palm at her breasts with both hands.

"Perhaps you should. Perhaps I shall put together a list as well? But instead of gold stars, I'll could reward you by putting my cock to the back of your cheeky little mouth so you can swallow more of my taint?"

Elias released her and spanked her backside, sending Chise laughing and running through the house towards the bathroom. He walked after her at a calm pace, enjoying the sound of her giggles echoing around the cottage as he stalked after her. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom and leaned with his shoulder against the frame. Elias watched as she stripped out of the rest of her clothing and a scent hit him. "Speaking of taint? It would seem I still produce semen even in my shadow form?"

"Yup." Chise giggled and stood in the copper bath as she started to run the warm water. "Will you be joining me for this bath?"

"Of course." He tugged at his collar, loosening it and his bolo tie. He stripped off and felt warmth spreading through his chest. It was now routine for Chise to stand in the middle and wait for him to sit down, before lowering to sit between his legs. So much so, that she didn't even notice she did so. Elias did, and it made him feel the most wonderful fluttering sensation in his stomach. Tingling in his lower back and arms as he wrapped them around his beloved Chise.

"So…?" Chise turned her head to look up at Elias with a cheeky smile. "Whilst you're still in the after glow's of sex, perhaps I can persuade you to tell me what you've been holding back about Samhain? You know? The thing you've _not_ told me yet? What's going to happen tonight?"

Elias lifted his skull head and barked with laughter. A rare sight, and yet becoming more regular the longer Chise was in his life.

"Let's just say, that I hope it's something that you have on that list of yours. It's certainly on mine." Elias guided her right shoulder back to make her lay against him. He helped himself to a lock of her crimson hair and twirled it affectionately around his supple plum coloured fingers. "You'll like it. I'm expecting at least _four_ gold stars."

"Wow. Four huh?" Chise folded her arms and smiled. She closed her green eyes and basked in the warmth of the bath water and the affectionate ministrations of her lover. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I. All we need now is night to fall."

 _And then Chise? I will make you_ _eternally_ _mine._


	17. Chapter 17

Chise carried out the rest of the day, like it was any other day. She did home work. She did a few chores around the house, her contribution, and practised some spells. Mainly barrier magic, but she noticed that when she cast a spell, her left arm wound lose the glamour. _Will it always do that when I cast a spell?_

Then, around 10pm, when Chise seriously started to think Elias had _forgotten_ about whatever he had planned for tonight, he waked into her bedroom. He was in his refined form, but wore a cloak of fur and living thorny vines. It was open and hung down from his shoulders, revealing a black hanging skirt, and nothing else. The flex of his muscles beneath his taught plum skin made her gulp. Chise looked up from her seat at her desk, her maths homework instantly forgotten.

"Elias? I thought you said we weren't carrying out another sacrifice tonight?" His attire was so similar to how he'd collected her for another ritual sacrifice, she found she _had_ to ask the question.

"No, we are not." He chuckled at the way she seemed to release the breath she was holding with relief. "We are carrying out a _different_ kind of ritual tonight." Elias parted his jaws and chuckled softly at her apprehension. "You need to change into this." His right hand lifted from his cloak to point at the bed behind her. Chise stood and turned to look at a large black clothes bag laid out there. "Once dressed in that, and nothing else, meet me in the garden. Don't keep us waiting Chise."

"Us?" She stood and asked anxiously. "Who's 'us'?"

"A…foolish and meddlesome _acquaintance_ is here to officiate the ritual we will carry out. He is not a patient fae, so don't keep us waiting."

With no more explanation Elias left her alone in her room. Chise blinked and regarded the clothes bag warily. _Strange. He normally tells me to get naked for our rituals...so I suppose it's an upgrade?_ As Chise shuffled towards it, she imagined fur and feathers. Something tribal and savage, like he wore. She also wondered what ritual they would be carrying out, that needed a third person to 'officiate'. _We're_ _so_ _going to sacrifice someone, aren't we?_ Chise huffed and unzipped the bag. With her eyes closed she reached her hands into the bag and lifted out the outfit. It was longer than she expected, as she had to keep pulling and even turn her body to clear the bag entirely.

"Ok. No matter what, Elias will be there, so it's ok. No matter how horrifying this is going to look, I'll match Elias, so it's ok. I can do this." Chise braced herself, nodded, and cracked her left eye open first. "…oh my God…"

What she saw had her speechless.

* * *

Elias stood before the mighty bonfire. He had already attended to most of Samhain without Chise. The prayers were made, and the offerings had been given. The bonfire roared with life and cast shadows all around, flickering with the dance of the fire. His ruby eyes turned to look to his left and the forest his cottage backed onto. Yellow eyes shone out and watched Elias, though the child of thorn didn't acknowledge him…just yet.

"Elias!" He turned to look back to the house and saw such a beautiful sight, it warmed his chest. Chise flooded from the house, overjoyed and her green eyes watering as he smiled at him. "Oh Elias? Does this mean what I think it does?" Chise had her hands fisted at her large white skirt as she ran to her lover and master. "This is the wedding dress I picked out. Are we getting married?"

"We are, Chise." Elias stroked her cheek and basked in the moment with her. She had chosen a dress that was very 'her'. Beautiful and understated. Reserved, practical, and soft. The neckline was square, the arms were semi-transparent and came to just after her elbows, with a lace trim. The dress accentuated her subtle curves, and flared out from her hips. The veil she wore was held with a pearl clasp in her crimson hair, which she had tied back to better suit the veil. Her bangs and fringe framed her beautiful face, which shone with bliss. Elias took her hands, one of which was black, and brought them both up to press to his front teeth. "You are my tether, and bound to me for as long as you live. But tonight? You will become bound to me in this life, and the next. You are my bride Chise. Now and forever."

"Oh Elias." She lifted up onto her tiptoes and Elias leaned down to let her press a kiss to his snout. "Forever and longer."

"I shall make it so." He held her left cursed hand and walked her around the bonfire towards the forest. "Old one? I am honoured to present the one I wish to bind my life to. Chise Hatori. Surei Bega." Chise raised a brow, wondering why he was making _that_ point right now. _Why will this old one care 'what' I am?_

"Yes I see…her hand…?" Chise looked out to a pair of gleaming yellow eyes in the shadow cast by the trees. _What about my hand?_

"Where her body is being consumed by her raw magic. I will slow her decay with enchanted jewellery to siphon her mana into me." Elias held her left hand with a reassuring squeeze. Chise looked up at her lover, but said nothing. _That's not what's wrong with my hand. I'm not breaking apart, but transforming into something stronger because of our ritual sacrifices. So…why is Elias lying to this fae? And who is he?_ Chise noticed Elias turn his head to give her a stern look, and knew what that meant. _Say noting, got it._ "As you can see her time is precious. So I wish to spend every moment of it as her husband. You have accepted my offerings. Now please lead the handfasting and bind my soul to hers."

"If I do this pilum muralis…your souls bound together in the _old way_ …you will die with she does." Chise gasped and looked up at Elias.

"Wh-what? You didn't tell me that you'd die if-"

 **"** **Silence."** His eyes glowed as he hissed down at her. Chise got a stern reminder that he was the master in their relationship…but then something ever so subtle about his glowing red eyes seemed to soften on her. Yet his words lost no power as he spoke of his conviction. **"Chise? I have lived for an** ** _eternity_** **. Longer than man, longer than I have memories of walking on** ** _two legs_** **, and longer still. Therefore? I think I've lived long enough, to do with my soul as I please."**

"…but Elias…" Chise's eyes watered and she held his hand in both of hers. "I…don't want you to die when I do." Elias glared at her for a moment, tears sliding down her cheeks. He leaned over and licked them away with his tongue, before lifting his other hand up to cup her cheek.

 **"** **I do not want to live** ** _without you_** **Chise. Now you've taught me so much…and there is so much more for us to learn together. In this life and the next."**

"But!-"

 **"** **When you die, I will as well. I do not** ** _wish_** **to survive your death. Because I** ** _will not_** **. That is my choice. If you refuse to become bound to me, soul to soul, I will end my life with yours regardless. That way my soul and yours can be together again. Am I understood?"**

"…Elias…" Chise sniffled and brought her hands up to press them to his chest. There would be no stopping him. She had never been able to stop Elias from doing _anything_ so far. In the beginning she didn't fight his commands because she was too scared to. Now? The only thing Chise feared was being _without_ him. Chise raised her green eyes and nodded with a teary smile at him. "…ok Elias. If that's what you really want, then ok."

"It is." Elias held Chise's left hand in his right and looked to the shadows once more. "My bride knows the terms and the cost. Our souls are to be bound together. Her life and my life tied in an unbreakable knot. To become one."

"You have lived for so long, and now you will perish in 30 years? You are content with this dark one?"

 **"** **I am."**

Chise wiped her face with her right hand and thought this was so devastatingly romantic. But the question still remained…Elias was lying about one thing. She _wouldn't_ die in 30 years. Their rising body count was testiment to their efforts to _extend_ her life. Elias would live far longer, because she would with every person they sacrificed. Yet…he was still taking a risk. He was still making a commitment to her by sealing his fate to hers. One day she _would_ die, and on that day he would die with her. _I love you too Elias._

"In that case, I am _delighted_ to join your souls together. At least then you will have an expiration date, tainted one." Elias tensed beside her, and Chise started to wonder if this fae was friend or foe. The cackling that crept out of the forest chilled her to the bone. She moved her right hand over to hold onto the crease of Elias' elbow, clinging to him as the fae finally stepped out of the forest. "I, the true King of all fae, will bind your lifeforce to that of your bride."

Chise gasped and held onto Elias tighter as the creature stepped out from the shadows at last. The first thing she saw were hooved feet, like the devil himself stalked towards her. He wore black robes with wolf pelts around his middle. On his head were horns like branches of an ancient tree. Sharp enough to impale, and twisted with each branch like he wore an unholy crown. Eyes like molten gold shimmered, and a deathly white face grinned with dark glee. His hair was so dark green it was almost black. "How precious your little bride is? Look how she flutters with fear before her King? Like a small bird I could pluck from between my teeth." His voice was smooth and eerie and his smirk was unkind. He took pleasure from the way she cowered as he sauntered towards them. Yet Elias didn't waver, nor did he hesitate. "…like a succulent little robin…my favourite treat."

Elias' feet turned into paws and he leaned forward menacingly to release a warning growl towards this fae. _They are_ _not_ _friends._ Chise determined that from the way Elias snarled, and the other fae watched him cautiously.

 **"** **Be careful Oberon. Chise is mine, and I can always invoke another to bind us. You were simply the first to reply to my call. And just to make your position** ** _very_** **clear?"** Elias parted his jaws wider and roared. His vines flared from the back of his neck and cloak like tendrils. Primed and ready to ensnare the fae like he would any mortal he fed on. **"If you so much as** ** _touch_** **my bride in a way I do not condone, you will be the one being plucked from** ** _my_** **teeth."** Elias snapped his jaws a little _too_ close to the forest King for comfort. Oberon took a step back and sneered at the pilum muralis. **"Now get on with it, or you will feel** ** _my_** **wrath."**

"…no need for harsh words my boy." Oberon chuckled and held his hands palm up. "I was simply teasing you. Now, let's get on with this, shall we?"

The bonfire behind him seemed to roar and flicker loudly as Oberon turned to face it. "On this auspicious of nights, where the worlds of the living and the dead. The mortal and the neighbour. Light and dark, are at their closest; I join you both to join at the seams." Oberon raised his right hand to the bonfire, and it shook like he was fighting with something. "I suggest you get into position. I will invoke the circle, and then we will not stop the ceremony until it is done."

"Chise?" Elias turned to face her and took both of his hands in each of his. "Stand still Chise. A circle will form around us. Do not let go of my hands, and do not step out of the circle, until I say so."

"Got it." She nodded up at him. _I might not trust Oberon, as he clearly doesn't like either of us, but I do trust Elias. He wouldn't put me in danger. I'm safe with him._

"Then I shall begin!" Oberon proclaimed and clenched his hand into a fist. He then dragged his fist through the air as he began to walk around Elias and Chise. As he circled them, sparks jumped from his clenched hand to hit the ground around their feet. "I cast the circle of ancient lore; from the land of the ever young, to the land of the ever changing. With no beginning and no end, there is no friend or foe here. Invoking in my own name; Oberon King of all Fae, I force a circle around these two souls." Chise gasped, darting her head left and right, and watching as a flaming circle of golden flames grew up from the grassy floor around them. The ring became brighter and the flames reached higher as Oberon lapped them. "This circle represents the circle of life. From creation to death, birth to bones, birth and rebirth. A ring to reflect the full moon in the Samhain sky, we cast you now, oh ancient rune of binding!"

Chise and Elias inhaled deeply as the flames reached up to Chise's waist height. The air around them crackled with magic, sparking between them, and yet Chise didn't look away from Elias. Nor did he look away from her. His beautiful bride. Glowing with the firelight and magic around her. Oberon stood between them and the main bonfire, arms spread, and commanding nature around them to obey his will. "Hear me, your King, and come forth to obey. Neighbours of the eastern winds, bring power and kindness to the circle."

Arials swept down and span in parallel to the circle above them. Chise raised her head to watch as the green winged pixie like fae circled in formation above them, singing and calling out in their native tongue. "Hear me, neighbours of the southern flames. Bring fiery passion and desire to the circle." From the bonfire came howling fireballs with black eyes and long whip like tails. Three each. They leapt into the golden flames and seemed to swim in the ring of fire. "Hear me, Neighbours of the western sea. Bring empathy and unity to the circle." Oberon roared, lowering his hands towards the ground and raising them with a hiss of straining against _something._

Chise yelped and gripped Elias' hands tighter as the ground beneath them started to shake. The ground splintered and up came spurts of water. There were five in total, circling them and bouncing from each fountain was a long scaly looking creature. It was teal and blue, shimmered with scales, long like a fish but with four wings with pointed membranes joining each spine. Massive purple eyes shimmered, and their singing harmonised with the arials circling ahead of them. "And finally, neighbours of the Northern Earth. Bring fertility and strong foundations to the circle." Chise watched in anticipation for the last of the fae to be summoned. She was amazed at the magic tingling across her skin, and the fantastic sight of so many fae answering the call to become part of the ritual. Elias simply basked in her pure awe at things he had seen many thousands of times over. He had witnessed many ceremonies such as this one, and many variations carried out by mortals. He had never seen it as anything more than either a grand gesture, a claim of ownership, or a waste of time. Sometimes all of the above. Yet now he saw through Chise's eyes that this was much more than any gesture. His life was becoming joined to hers forever. He would get to enjoy the wonder by which she saw the world, by looking through _her_ eyes. She had already taught him so much in these few months they had been together.

No matter how many had to die, he would leave hordes of dead shrivelled corpses in his wake, if it gave him another minute of seeing her beautiful smile.

Chise kept looking for the fae that would embody the earth, but saw none. She looked to Elias for explanation, and he chuckled at her.

"Do you feel the vibrations beneath our feet?" Chise blinked and then closed her eyes to concentrate. She had bare feet, as Elias told her to wear the dress and _nothing_ else, so she _could_ feel something trembling beneath the earth. "Wind above, fire within, water around, earth _below."_

"Oooohhhh, right." Chise smiled up at her lover. "They're _below_ us. Right."

"And now the declaration of intent." Oberon stood as close to the circling water sprites as he dared. "The Bride and _groom_ must declare each their intent to become bound to the other, or the old Gods will not make it so. I suggest you go first as the more _experienced_ here?" Oberon directed at Elias, and then began chanting something under his breath, also circling Elias and Chise.

"This will be like the vows mortals say, except our words will be full of magic and intent. Try to remember what I say, as you will need to return the intent."

"Ok. Ready." Chise nodded enthusiastically and watched Elias intently. _He's going to say his vows._ Her smiled brightened, and her skin still tingled with the magic in the air around them.

"I, Pilum Muralis, Child of thorn, Elias Ainsworth, declare my intent to join my soul, to the soul of Chise Hatori." His thumbs rubbed across her knuckles, and her smile brightened even more at him. That warmth blossomed in his chest again, and drew him to lean closer to her. "She will become Chise Ainsworth. I will love and cherish, protect and be faithful to her, until death takes us. I will dedicate myself to her existence, give her my companionship, and may the Gods be willing, seed her with my children."

Oberon seemed to stumble a step, but didn't stop chanting. The circles of fae all seemed to sing louder and pulse with magic. It rippled across their skin, invigorating them both. Chise giggled and felt intoxicated on all the Mana swimming around them. He nodded to her, signalling it was her turn. Love and adoration poured from her, as Chise took her turn.

"I, Chise Hatori, Surei Bega, declare my intent to join my soul to the soul of Elias Ainsworth. To become his wife. Oh, Chise Ainsworth will be my name." She waited for him to nod with encouragement, before she continued. "I will love and cherish, protect and be faithful in every way to him." Elias started to purr, and she felt the desire to kiss him, but resisted as she hadn't finished her vows yet. "I dedicate myself to his existence, to be his companion, and the Gods be willing, be the mother of his children. Till death do we part, and beyond, I am his."

"Dedication!"

"Adoration!"

"Love!"

"Possession!"

Each of the circles of fae called out, and Oberon was curious about the last declaration, but then again, it made sense. A creature such as Elias would likely possess everything in his path, including his mate. Not that Chise appeared perturbed by that prospect in the slightest.

"Now each of the binding elements will bless the representatives of the circle of life eternal."

"Yes, the rings." Two of the vines of Elias' cloak slithered up, holding a blue silver ring on the end of each one. Once presented, Chise watched in amazement as the rings started to glow white with the singing of the fae around them. Oberon chanted and aimed his palms towards the rings, up until the moment they stopped glowing. "Copy me, Chise." Elias released her hands to press his palms to hers. With their fingers aimed upwards, the rings descended were lowered on his tendrils to the ring finger of their left hands. The silver wedding band glowed at her from her cursed hand, yet it made her black skin look so beautiful. The sight reminded her of Elias. Something pure and delicate shining from the depths of darkness. "With this ring I bind you, Chise Ainsworth, as my wife. Do you consent to this?"

"I do." She answered without hesitation. "Do I say that-" he nodded. "Ahem. With this ring I bind you, Elias Ainsworth, as my husband." He purred at her hungrily, making Chise giggle and blush at his antics. He clearly liked being called husband. "Do you consent to this?"

"I do." He slid his palms against hers, so his palms faced up wards, and hers rested on top of his.

"Now I will bind your souls by the handfasting, by the power and blessing of the Gods. Circles descend and ascend to join this man and woman!"

The circle of wind arials flew down and span at high speeds around their left hands and wrists. Chise watched intently and felt something tightening inside of her. She ignored it, far more occupied with the magic around her than within. The arials formed a green spinning coil around their wrists, and then flew off to leave the magical coil behind. Next the fire fae did the same, also leaving once a brilliant fiery orange coil glowed beside the green wind one. Chise watched as the water fae and the earth fae leapt up to do the same. She briefly saw _something_ rock like with four red eyes, before they sank back into the ground. _Must be shy?_ She thought, and then refocused on the four coils spinning around their left hands. Green, orange, blue and brown. "Elias?" Oberon moved to stand with only the golden magical circle between him and the couple. "Will you cause Chise pain?"

"I may." He replied, and Chise felt her heart flutter at his admission. _What? What kind of question is that for a wedding?_

"Is that your intent?"

"No." Elias replied, and he didn't seem to think that was a strange question at all. Then again, Elias _had_ already hurt her during the rituals. His intention was to prolong her life however, not to make her suffer…

"Will you hold space for expression of each other's pain, and seek to ease it?"

"I will." Elias then turned to look at Chise, and she realised the significance of what was being promised. _He can't promise to never hurt me, but he can promise to never mean to, and always to try and make it better if he can afterwards. To make it up to me._ The redhead smiled and nodded up at Oberon. _I can't ask for anything more than that, really._

"Chise?" Oberon turned his haunting yellow eyes onto her. "Will you cause Elias pain?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent."

"Never." She didn't see the way Elias looked at her with adoration then.

"Will you hold a space for the expression of each other's pain, and see to ease it?"

"Yes I will." She gave Elias a loving smile, knowing it would now be his turn again.

"And so, the first of four bindings is made." The green coil snapped tightly around their left wrists, bitingly so. But Chise bore it well, knowing this would bring her one step closer to becoming Elias' bride. "Elias? Will you share in Chise's dreams?"

"I will."

"Will you dedicate yourself to bringing forth your greatest potential together, to achieve a life of depth and fulfilment?"

"I do." Elias nodded, speaking to Chise as he spoke his vows.

"And you Chise? Will you share in Elias' dreams…no matter how dark they might be?" Elias snapped his ruby gaze over to Oberon, enraged that he would _dare_ to try and put Chise off her vows.

"Without hesitation." Chise got his attention back and his eyes rounded in shock. Her smile was so…wonderful. So honest, and so open. His rage melted away and he leaned closer to his dark bride. _You are already fulfilling my dark dreams, my love._

"…I see." Oberon chuckled at something, and then nodded to Chise to signal he would continue. "Will you dedicate yourself to bringing forth your greatest potential together, to achieve a life of depth and fulfilment?"

"I will."

"Then the second binding is made." The fiery coil snapped tight around their wrists, and Chise winced. It was starting to feel like each binding was _slowly_ trying to sink into her flesh. Not yet enough to break her skin, but enough to bruise.

"Elias? Will you share in Chise's laughter and happiness?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to make Chise happy, and feel the deepness of joy, to the fullest of your ability to do so?"

"I will, I swear it." Elias spoke directly to Chise, and a tear of joy slid down her cheek. She'd wipe it away, if she was able to raise either of her hands.

"Chise? Will you share in Elias' laughter and happiness?"

"I will.

"Will you seek to make Elias happy, and feel the deepness of joy, to the fullest of your ability to do so?"

"I will." Chise was so loved up, she thought endorphins helped her to bare the pain when the third and blue coil snapped tightly to their wrists.

"Then the third binding is made."

"Nearly there Chise." Elias spoke to comfort her, seeing her wincing from the pain, and her dark skin was now cut by the pressure of the magical coils. As was his.

"I'm ok Elias. I can bare it." She forced a brave smile to her face to reassure him.

"I know you can, but I don't like to see you suffer. Oberon? The next binding if you please." Elias commanded, and the Fae King giggled before relenting.

"Elias?" Another giggle. "Will you honour Chise? By being faithful to her in thought, word and deed?"

"I will."

"And will you always seek to uphold that honour in your heart?"

"I will."

Chise was starting to feel a bit faint, from the pain throbbing through her arm from the constricting magic around her wrist. She bled, and fat drops of blood hit the floor. In the forest around them the eyes of many lesser fae that smelt her mana rich blood came forth to seek out the source. Yet in the presence of Elias and Oberon, none dared to approach.

"Chise? Will you honour Elias? By being faithful to him in thought, word and deed?"

"I will." She grit her teeth, knowing what would come after the next phrase.

"And will you always seek to uphold that honour in your heart?"

"I will." Chise braced herself.

"Then the fourth binding is made." Oberon spoke with great amusement, as the brown coil snapped into place.

"AH!" Chise cried out in pain, all of the magical coils burying themselves deep into the flesh of her cursed arm. The same was happening to Elias, and yet his hold on her forearm didn't lessen. He gripped her tightly as he could, and she returned the gesture as much as she could. He was her anchor, and her right hand gripped his as well. She cried with pain, but refused to let go.

 **"** **Chise. Hold on. It's nearly-"**

"I am not letting go of you!" Chise declared and looked up at him with fierce conviction. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body shook with pain, but her determination was clear in her _red_ eyes. **"You are mine. I'd bare this a thousand times over, and _still_ never let you go." **

Oberon stared at the way her eyes shone the same shade of crimson as Elias, and he was very confused. He'd never heard of Surei Bega being able to do that before…

 **"** **Oberon? You are hurting my bride in your hesitation. Hurry!"** Elias barked at him, snapping the Forest King from his stupor.

"The last binding. Elias? Do you swear, till death do you part, to always love and care for Chise, even when she falls? Through sickness, weakness, and failure?"

 **"** **Yes I do."**

"And will you seek to support her, and help her rise out of the dark places she may fall?"

 **"** **If she falls, I fall with her. I will lift her up** ** _above_** **me to save her. Yes. I do."** Elias pined as he watched Chise. Her shaking became worse and sweat beaded at her forehead. **"Hurry!"**

"Chise? Do you swear, till death do you part, to always love and care for Elias? Even when he falls, through sickness, weakness and failure?" Oberon began to speak more quickly, for fear that Elias would lash out if he didn't pick up the pace.

 **"** **Yes."** She growled back and the noise gave Oberon pause…only to jerk and continue when Chise directed a snarl _at_ him.

"A-and will you seek to support him, and help him rise out of the dark places he may fall?"

 **"** **Yes. I go where he goes. No matter how low or dark, I will follow and pull him back. I do, I s-swear."**

"Then…the final binding is made. I declare you bound for eternity. Soul to soul. Husband and Wife."

They both roared up to the stars like the undead were declaring their Samhain arrival. The haunting noise sent all the lesser fae screeching and fleeing back through the forest. Oberon fell down to his back and cowered at what he saw.

Elias shifted into his true form, Chise pressed to his skeletal chest in her wedding dress, her arm in his palm and his body surrounding hers. Like a mother wolf would their injured pup. He even lowered his skull with four horns to lap at her bleeding arm as she nestled to his chest. She panted, weary, but smiling.

Despite this eerie sight, seeing Elias in his true form was _not_ the thing that caused Oberon, Fairy King, to cower. Nor was it how comfortable Chise was in his embrace.

It was the blackness that crept up Chise's arm to spread like flames across her _entire_ body. Her white wedding dress was a stark contrast to her pitch black skin and glowing red eyes. Her hair was still crimson, and as she snuggled against Elias, who purred at her…Oberon realised he'd been _had._ "You're not Surei Bega!?"

 **"** **Yes she is."** Elias chuckled darkly and scooped his fatigued bride up into his arms. **"She's a new and improved version. Surei Bega plus, so to speak."**

"Plus _what?!_ " Oberon scrambled to his hooves, backing away from Elias as the child of thorn followed his movements with a sway of his mighty head.

 **"** **Plus me, obviously."** He cackled loudly. Oberon tried to flee, but Elias shot out tendrils to ensnare his ankles. He dragged the fairy king, hooves first, back towards him and the bonfire. **"I am unique, and it stands to reason that any bride bound to me, would share in that** ** _unique_** **nature."** Elias still held Chise to his chest, who was phasing in and out of consciousness from the drain on her body from the ceremony. **"I thank you for joining me with Chise. I truly do love her, and I will consider myself in your debt for fulfilling this dream. A dream given to me by Chise."**

"In my…debt?" Oberon sat up, balking at that statement. "…what do you mean by that child of thorn?"

 **"** **I mean? That I will 'owe you one', to borrow a mortal phrase."** Elias released Oberon and raised his right hand to bring a colossal finger to his jaws. **"So keep quiet about this, 'King of the faeries', and I will allow you to call upon me for** ** _one_** **favour. I suggest you make it a good one. Such as if your life ever becomes in danger, you might wish to call upon** ** _me_** **to protect you?"**

Oberon slowly stood and folded his arms, looking up at Elias.

"…you must really love that little Robin, to offer _me_ a favour such as that, to buy my silence for what I witnessed here."

 **"** **I do."** Elias parted his jaws and swiped his tongue against her cheek. Chise had finally passed out and softly slept in his left palm. **"You can either accept my terms, or I can kill you."** He shrugged and huffed. A nonchalant gesture that was still terrifying when made by such a mighty beast. **"If word get's out I'm in this plane and I've bound myself to Chise, or that my bride is something other than a** ** _regular_** **Surei Bega, I will come for you Oberon. I will kill you** ** _slowly._** **Remember?"** He leaned down to stand on his back legs and hooved middle legs, so he could still hold Chise with his left upper hand, and point at Oberon with the other. **"When my tether is broken, it is to** ** _your homeland_** **I return. You and I will have** ** _eons_** **to spend together when that happens. So I won't have to** ** _rush_** **my vengeance."**

"Message received my son." Oberon put his hands up and chuckled. "Not even Titania will know of this. I will tell no one, and when my life is next under attack, I will call upon you to protect me."

 **"** **A wise decision,** ** _my King."_** Elias mock bowed his skull head to Oberon, and stood upright once more. **"Now my wife is wiped out from the ceremony. Leave so I can erect the words once more, and we can retire."**

"…of course. Enjoy your wedding night…when she _you know_ …wakes up." Oberon sniggered, and noticed that Chise's form had returned to looking mortal. Her entire left arm was back, and some of her neck too, but the rest looked as peachy as it did before.

 **"** **Are you still here?"**

Oberon blinked up at Elias, his ruby eyes with slits in and looking at Oberon like he was a plump venison steak...

"Well met neighbour!" He blurted and legged it out to the forest. Once he was past the treeline Elias raised his right hand and spoke the incantation to block out all other fae. A blue light pulsed out from his hand, and the wards all 'locked' back into place. Elias returned to his refined form and carried Chise inside their cottage. He carried her like a bride, which she now was, up to their bedroom. He removed her veil and laid her out on the bed. Tenderly he lifted her head to lower it onto a pillow. He crawled onto the bed and spooned her back to his chest. He wore only his loin cloth, so he moved his cloak of fur and vines to cover them both. Elias turned his head to rest on a pillow above her head and he sighed. Content and so very happy.

 _At last. Chise is my bride, and we will be together for eternity._ He allowed himself to sleep and dream of all the ways they were going to celebrate their marital bliss… _Chise is finally mine in_ _every_ _way…all mine…_


	18. Chapter 18

"…mmm…"

Elias watched Chise hum in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. In her sleep she had turned to face him. She wriggled to place her face on his shoulder and her hands absently fisted at his cloak of fur and vines he shrouded them in. He effortlessly transferred onto his back to accommodate her and relished the warmth of his bride as they snuggled together. It filled him with something that swelled and blossomed deep in his chest, holding her.

 _Before you, I sought pleasure in the bodies of others, but that entailed their entrails. Feasting on their flesh and basking in their terror. I never thought I could take pleasure from the embrace of another._ Elias watched the soft rise and fall of her chest and the subtle curve of her thin lips as she slumbered. _I never had the opportunity to think of companionship before. It was always the same. Some high mage would summon me, bind me to a contract and lord over me to kill their enemies. When they died, or when they were finished with me, I would be discarded back to the land of the ever young. A tool of destruction. Death and deliverance. Vengeance and fear._

Elias brought his left hand up to examine the blue silver ring that sat there. _Yet because of you Chise, I have learnt that there is so much more pleasure to have in this long existence of mine. All because of that rebellious thought of yours to speak up during the ritual to form the tether bond._ Elias thought of that life changing moment, where she forever drew him from the monotony of his subservient position. To rise and become the master. A creature truly capable of taking his revenge and preventing himself from _ever_ being the slave of another again. That moment…when _she_ looked him right in the eye with fiery emerald orbs.

 _"_ _Hay? I'm talking to you, big guy. You want me? Fine. You can have me. But they die first."_ Elias remembered thinking how strange it was to hear such a small and delicate creature speak with such viciousness. She was like a rose that as bearing all its thorns in challenge. _"Come on? Don't you have standards where you come from? You want to bind yourself to these idiots? They'll use you to do something stupid, like make their cocks bigger so they don't feel so pathetic."_ And her humour! If he had been capable of it at the time, he would have grinned at her joke. No one had ever spoken to _him_ in such a way before!

 _"_ _Where are the manners these days huh? Y-you're a gentleman aren't you? You wouldn't eat a girl before fulfilling her last request Come on. The last thing you want is to be enslaved to any of them. They say you'd be their master, but I swear it will be nob magic and ego rubbing for you the whole time."_

 ** _"_** ** _And how would my existence be better if I were to be bound to you instead?"_** The words had left his parted jaws like a flicker of hope had been ignited in him for the first time in eons. Was there another path to choose? Was she offering him something _different_ from the unending repeat of his existence so far? To be summoned and serve? Used and thrown away?

 _"_ _No nob, so no nob magic for a start."_ How funny Chise had been. Even then, the starts of something _pleasant_ bubbled in his stomach. It was amusing how the hooded sorcerers that wished to bind him had panicked. He acted without thinking, when one tried to strike her down and stop her tempting chirps. It was so easy to cut one of their number down to still the rest.

 ** _"_** ** _You were saying?"_** Elias had to know more. What _exactly_ was she offering him? He had to know. He needed something _else._ Something other. Something different and vibrant to cling to. Would she be his salvation? A life line to a path that raised Elias up to be the master? She certainly looked easy enough to manipulate. She didn't hide her fear.

 _"_ _Well…I wouldn't abuse you like they would. I mean, you must have things you want. Wh-what do you want?"_

 ** _"…_** ** _in all my millennia no one has ever asked me that."_** Elias felt something fall into place. She'd asked the very question _no one_ had ever bothered to ask him before. The same question he had asked himself the first time she spoke up and broke the cycle. _I didn't know what I wanted then. Not like I do now._ Elias leaned his head over to take in her lovely scent as she slept. _Now, all I want is you Chise. Forever. Back then, I just wanted freedom and the right to choose my own fate._

 _"_ _Well that's kind of rude isn't it? Bringing you all the way here from…wherever…to do…whatever…without asking what you want?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. I agree. And normally I'm summoned by high mages, not children who wet themselves at the first sign of danger."_** The thought of becoming bound to such snivelling whelps disgusted him. Elias had been summoned by mighty and powerful Mages, who had used him to shape history. Now he had been called forth by teenage, wet nosed, whimpering sorcerers? _I would have killed them and retuned to the land of the ever young first._

 _"_ _Total disclosure? I want to live. I haven't done much of that so far so I really don't want to die here."_

 ** _"_** ** _That is very honest of you."_**

 _"_ _I'm an honest kind of girl. M-My name is Chise, by the way. Chise Hatori. What…is your name?"_

Elias focused on Chise and realised just how much he had changed, through knowing her. _I told you my name and declared that you would become mine or die. I took you, and your virginal flesh, to discover you were Surei Bega. I was delighted at my find._ He chuckled softly and tucked the fur and vine cloak higher up their bodies to keep her warm. _Your mana tastes wonderful, and I could have had such a wonderful meal had I consumed you. But instead I decided to use you as my tether to remain in this world, and feed instead on mortals. I intend to find Lindel and make him suffer for his betrayal. I will still succeed in that endeavour…but…along the way…_

Elias remembered talking to Chise about her mortality. At first it didn't bother him. 30 or so years would be plenty of time enough to find Lindel, bleed him first of his will, then his magic, and then his blood. He would still have time left over to desecrate his corpse, reanimate it and torture Lindel's soul all over again. Chise would die, and he would return to slumber in the land of the ever young. But then…he became addicted to her taste. _So I decided to fortify you so I can have my delicious treat every day._ Elias looked up at the ceiling of their bedroom and held her shoulder with his right hand. _But the more I tasted you, the more you excited me. The more I wanted you, the more you wanted me. You returned my passion, and it didn't take long to find pleasure in more than just your body._ Elias' eyes vanished in his sockets and he sighed. _Your tea may be terrible, but you have learned quite a bit about defensive magic and potion brewing. Gardening, and you have a lovely signing voice. You might not think I'm listening when you sing as you clean, but I do. I'm always listening Chise._

He enjoyed her laugh the most. When they played games and teased one another. Her smile was so bright and open. _But you're not just a warm and beautiful woman. I am your soul mate Chise, because lurking beneath the goodness and well meant intentions, darkness swells and aches for release._ Elias thought of how magnificent Chise looked as she mounted her first kill. Her tainted hand inside the chit, and the way she moaned at what she felt. Until she was nothing but dust. The way she fed on that boy as well, staked to the tree and already torn out of shape from Elias using him for entertainment. How she had swiftly ended his life to end his suffering…yet…even as she justified her actions, she licked her lips and relished in the taste of his mana. Even at their wedding, her inner darkness came forth. Her desire to become his was fierce and possessive. She fought against the pain to have him. Chise had a duality, just as he did. It's what drew him closer to her and fall in love with her. Whereas Elias was both man and fae, Chise was both good and evil. Evident by the conviction of her vows at their wedding.

 _"And you Chise? Will you share in Elias' dreams…no matter how dark they might be?"_

 _"Without hesitation."_

 ** _"Chise. Hold on. It's nearly-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You are mine. I'd bare this a thousand times over, and still never let you go."_**

 _I shall never let you go either Chise. My Bride of darkness and light. My duality is joined to yours now, my love._ Elias turned his ruby eyes to look at her, and they widened, seeing her rousing from sleep.

* * *

"…g'mornin." Chise dopily smiled and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She reminded him of a ginger kitten, stretching and yawning so cutely. "Wow I feel like I've slept for a week."

"You have slept for 8 hours. It is now 9am." Elias shifted into his refined form, his cloak vanishing into his back and his bride pouting at the loss of warmth. "Good morning Mrs Ainsworth." Chise blinked once and then beamed up at him.

"Good morning Mr Ainsworth." Chise giggled and sat up to rub her eyes. "Oh, I passed out right after the ceremony didn't I?"  
"You did, but it was a very taxing drain on your mana. I expected you would need to rest afterwards." Elias also sat up and pressed his hand to her forehead. "You don't seem to be expressing any adverse reactions to the joining. Good. You will go and freshen up and clean yourself _thoroughly._ Keep the wedding dress on though."

"Oh?" Chise coyly pretended to be clueless as to why.

"Yes. I will go and prepare breakfast." Elias stood and walked over to his wardrobe to change into fresh clothes. He kept his back to Chise and enjoyed the feel of her appreciative eyes on his back. "It's Sunday, so you're not expected at school so we can enjoy the day together, as is expected. However, I intend to call you in as ill on Monday. You're going to be off school for a week."

"I am?" Chise raised a brow and slid off the bed. She fused her hands down her wedding dress, frowning as it was crumpled from being slept in.

"Yes. I'm afraid that becoming married to you has caused an unforeseen side effect."

"It has?!" Chise snapped her head up with worry and walked at pace around the end of the bed. She reached for him just in time for him to take her wrist and pull her into his arms.

"Yes, it has." Elias restrained her left hand with his right, and brought the palm up for him to lick at her wrist. The place where she was magically bound to him. At the same time his left hand lifted her chin so his tongue could swipe across her lips. "The urge to fuck you into our martial bed, and, well, _everywhere else_ for that matter, is so great, I'm going to need 7 days to get this increased libido down to a more manageable size."

"Speaking of increased size?" Chise moved her right hand down to cup at his bulge. Elias purred and released her wrist to use both hands to take hold of his belt and fly. "Shower first!" Chise giggled and fled from him in a flurry of white.

 **"** **Woman you vex me."** Elias snarled and chased after her. She was laughing as he backed her into the bathroom. **"Take responsibility for what you have done to me, this instant."**

"I-I need to get clean first." Chise wasn't scared of the fierce way he followed her to the copper bath. If anything she was invigorated by how deeply her touch and affection affected him. How much he wanted her. "But we could multi-task?" Chise offered as a compromise, stripping out of her wedding dress and carefully placing it on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Fine." Elias was already undressed by the time Chise bashfully returned to the coper bath. He'd also filled it with water and sat in his usual position. "Come to me Chise." Elias raised his left hand to her, and she symbolically placed her left hand into his. Their blue silver rings shimmered together, as he guided her into the bath. Normally Chise would sit between his legs, her back nested against his front.

But this time she decided to mix things up a bit. Elias watched as she sat on his lap, facing him and pinning his hips between her knees.

"Can you slide down a bit…so I can…you know." Chise giggled at her daring, and placed her hands on his plum chest. "Get on top?"

"You wish to mount me? Of course Chise." Elias braced his hands on the sides of the bath and slid himself further down between her thighs. "Take a seat." He chuckled darkly and licked at the back of his teeth. He drummed his fingers against the copper and watched as his wife nibbled her bottom lip. Her hands slid down his firm plum torso and her fingers dragged over his abs. As Chise's hands got closer to his cock they both felt the rise of anticipation fluttering in their loins. Elias decided it had been too long since he'd tainted Chise with his seed. His mind was still lingering on the thoughts of his bride. The journey of her becoming his tether and now his wife.

Suffice to say, this was one 'horny' monster. He purred when Chise finally took hold of his length and stroked him a few times. She pumped him slowly to tease him, and her coy grin enticed him. "Mmmmm. Why Chise? I believe you are overdue a good fucking, and I am eager to see to our mutual hunger." Elias raised his knees and braced the balls of his feet so he could tip his hips up into her hand. "Are you wet enough?"

"Erm, yes? I-I'm in the bath?" Chise raised a brow, and watched as Elias moved his right hand to stroke her cheek. Then her neck…her left breast…down her navel…further. "O-oh."

"Oh?" Elias sniggered at the way her body arched and the keening noises she made. Chise gripped his shoulder with her left hand, the right still working up and down her lover's shaft. Elias was knuckle deep between her labia and a crooked finger inside her. "What does that mean Chise? Does that mean you'd like another finger?"

"Mmm, yes please." She giggled and her cheeks flushed. Chise leaned forward and rode his hand.

"As you wish."

"Oh _fuck."_ Chise moaned and released his cock to hold both his shoulders. She knelt up and licked at his bone snout. "Mmmmore."

"More fingers?" Elias teased her and moved his left hand from the side of the bath to hold her hip.

"No." Chise giggled and drummed her fingers on his shoulders. "I'd like _more_ please."

"More…what?" Elias regarded her curiously, still caressing his fingers against her g-spot to make her judder every few strokes with pleasure. Chise nibbled her bottom lip for a moment, before winking at him. He wanted to play did he?

"You realise that a marriage has to be consummated to be binding, right?" Elias slid his fingers free of her and held his cock at the base. "So we're not _officially_ married, according to most cultures, until we-"

Elias brought her hip down and filled himself to the hilt within her "-fuck!" Both his hands held her hips and he raised his knees even higher behind her. This tipped Chise closer to him, and more importantly, brought her breasts within striking distance of his tongue.

"Then by all means _wife._ Let's fuck and make it official, shall we?" Elias used his hands to prompt her to start the rise and fall of their sensual dance. Chise flung her hands out to grab tightly onto the sides of the copper bath, and she arched into him as he swirled his tongue around her dusky areola. He flicked at her nipple and left blazing wet trains up to her neck. His jaws were parted, and he never cut her pale skin, no matter how feverishly he 'kissed' and lapped at her. She rode him, grunting and writhing with each lift of her hips, and each of his powerful thrusts to meet her.

"Oooooo Elias!" Chise whimpered and grinned when he tangled his right hand into her crimson hair. He brought her mouth close to his, so they could slide their tongues over each other in their own monstrous way of kissing. She groaned wantonly and pawed her hands across his chest, held his neck, stroked his jaw, and then took hold of the bath edges once more. The wet velvet heat of his cock sliding back and forth was maddening for them both. The liquid friction of their bodies, writhing together in the sloshing bathwater felt like guttural poetry. Their love making as fierce as it was tender.

Elias growled and made indentations of his fingers on the edge of the bath as he suddenly grasped it to bear his weight. Chise yelped as he stood up in the bath, water pouring like rovers of their connected bodies, and he carried her over to the bathroom wall. "H-hold on." There Elias pressed her wet body and drove his hips into hers like he was possessed. Chise clung to him, helpless and deliriously happy, as Elias hooked her knees over his elbows and picked up the pace. Chise was free to nip and lick at _his_ neck in this position, and Elias totally focused on the act of shagging his bride. His wife. Chise Ainsworth. **"My beautiful dark bride."** Tendrils slithered free from the back of his neck. They snaked around all her limbs, and made a veil of thorns around them and the bathroom wall. Chise found herself in total darkness, like they had been cut off from the world. Her back pressed to the cold tiles of the bathroom wall, and the rest of her was embraced with the writhing mass that was her husband. Glowing red eyes were the only thing she could make out, but what she could feel? That increased tenfold. Something coiled around her hip and sought out her clit.

"OH! _Fuck-_ Elias?!"

 **"** **That's the idea."** He chuckled breathlessly, his hands now free to explore her soft body as his tendrils suspended her up against the wall. Elias tasted her lips, palmed at her breasts, worshiping them as he undulated his whole body into hers. It felt like Elias was making love to her with _all_ that he was. Chise reached out to touch as much of him as she could in the shadows. She felt at his firm chest and neck, the flex of muscles in his back as he rocked forward. She even gave his toned buttocks a squeeze as she tried to pull him even closer.

"I-I'm so close Elias." She whimpered, tingling and frothing closer to the edge with each wave of pleasure he brought her. With how deep he reached inside her with his cock, and the teasing circles one of his tendrils made against her clit, she couldn't hold out much longer. Nor did she want to. Hungrily Chise did her very best to writhe _with_ him, losing her mind as more tendrils coiled around her breasts to tease at her nipples as well.

 **"** **Cum for me Chise."** Elias half begged, half demanded, as his own climax threatened to peer over the horizon. **"My dark bride."**

"M-my darker husband." Chise blushed, not used to talking back during sex, but feeling brave with her mind about to blur into the zone of release. "Oh Elias-I-I'm-"

 **"** **Yes Chise."** Elias felt her body tense, and she released a soft grunting sigh, arching against him and the wall. Chise came hard, blinded by pleasure as it washed throughout her entire body. She rode every single wave of it, heightened by the continued ministrations of his tendrils at her sensitive flesh. **"Uuurrrrrr-yes."** Elias stilled his hips and basked heavily in the feeling of each spurt of his tainted seed filling up his bride. His own climax parted his jaws with a gasp and sent fluttering relief through him.

Nothing would compare to that moment after cumming inside her. Knowing she had enjoyed it as much as he did. The fulfilment of being joined and completed by his bride. Not just because of the pleasure shared from their physical bodies rutting together rather wonderfully, but also for what came next.

Chise's arms wrapped around his neck and she snuggled against him. She hummed her satisfaction to his neck, her lips pressed there, and relaxed completely against him. Elias was careful to retract his vines only once he had transferred her body into his arms, and lifted her up into the bridal hold she liked so much. Darkness receded with his tendrils and he looked upon the blissful smile of his wife.

"…it's official. I'm officially your wife."

"Yes you are." Elias carried her back to the bath and lowered them to sit in their usual positions. With her snuggled against his front Elias lounged in the bath water and cast a spell to reheat it for them. "I will do research as to how being my wife might change your duties, but for now continue to obey my commands and we will both be satisfied."

"That's not what you mean." Chise stroked his jaw to get his attention. Her smile was breath taking, as it always was. "You mean, let's continue to be together, do what we must to _stay_ together…even if that get's a bit 'deathy' from time to time, and we'll be happy. Together forever."

"…yes." Elias gulped, his adams apple bobbing and he felt the strangest sensation of having a lump in his throat. Though he didn't know why. "That _is_ what I mean." He pressed his snout to her cheek and she giggled.

"I love you too." She kissed his jaw, and Elias stroked her face.

"…and I love you, Chise. I know now that I always will. Forever."

"Forever and longer." Elias wrapped his arms around her and they were perfectly content in that embrace. "During our vows, you spoke of me having your children." Chise looked up at one of his ruby eyes with cautious hope in her gaze. "Can we really have children?"

"…one day." Elias stroked her red hair, making it damp, but neither minded. "Each ritual we perform fortifies your body so you will live longer. It also teaches your body to be more like mine." His hand lowered to stroke the back of his fingers against her left arm. "The more alike our bodies are, the more _compatible_ we are, the easier it will become for us to breed."

"Wait?" Chise leaned back and looked to him seriously. "So not only will _feeding_ allow me to live longer, and by extension for _us_ to live longer…but it will make me capable of having your child too?"

"Yes." Elias nodded firmly. "We will have to be careful however. My… _enemies_ will not like the idea of making _you_ like me." He chuckled darkly at his bride. "Never mind making _more_ of me."

He never thought of making progeny before. He spoke the vows, as expected, and he knew he could one day have children with Chise due to her transformation…but to actively _think_ about having children? A child of his own? "…and we _will_ make more." Elias sat up in the bath and held her chin, looking intently at Chise. Just when he thought she couldn't possibly mean more to him, _be_ more to him, Chise said something that brought a new layer to his existence. Procreation. "…Chise…we will be together for eternity. You will birth a new generation. I won't be the only pilum muralis any longer. Chise? Through you I will father a legion."

"Wh-erm-c-can we perhaps start with _one?"_ Chise blustered with wide eyes up at Elias. "You know? Before you start talking about be birthing a legion, or whatever." She awkwardly laughed up at him, and Elias red eyes rounded comically. "A-and I'm 17, so maybe…not yet?"

Elias sat back in the bath and barked with laughter. His arms laid along the edges of the copper bath and he teetered with joy. Honest and pure joy.

"Chise, my dark bride, you are not yet _ready_ to birth me _any_ children. Your body is not yet fortified enough to be _seeded_ with my taint." Elias lifted her chin and licked from her clavicle to her jaw. "Mmmm. Yes we will _feed_ much more before then. For now, let us focus on us. Or more specifically? You." He stroked her cheek and purred hungrily. "Now before this water needs reheating a second time, let's wash so we can go and have breakfast." Chise nodded with a smile and reached forward for the soap. Elias teased circles in her pale soft skin along her spine and made her giggle. "Then we will retire to the study so you can decide what you would like to do on our honeymoon, and where."

"Where? Are we travelling?" Chise worked up a lather over her arms, and chuckled when he collected some of the suds in each hand. He explored and teased at her beasts to _thoroughly_ clean them.

"If you wish. For 7 days Chise, we will enjoy each other and celebrate our union."

"Really? That's great!" she turned to beam up at her husband.

"And then once our honeymoon is over we will focus with a vengeance on fortifying your body." Elias chuckled at the tense expression on her face. She knew _exactly_ what that meant. More sacrifices. Yes, she was still darkness and light. In a way, she always would be. Right now the thought of killing chilled her. But with time her darker self would take the wheel and revel in the delight of the hunt and the feed. "Don't worry Chise. I am your master, your lover, your husband, and your teacher. Your soul mate." He continued to feel the weight of her breasts, tweaking her nipples and enjoying the way her desire started to dampen her apprehension. "I will fulfil all my promises to you Chise. Give me your trust, and your time, and you will be mighty. Full of power and my seed. My dark Bride. My Queen." His hands slid down her soft body and he drew sinful whimpers from her. "For now let's just enjoy this week."

"O-okay." Chise melted into his arms, and the task of washing became excitingly difficult. They were playful as they washed each other, laughing and touching one another. Elias was very affectionate and Chise laughed nearly all day. She was a happy and joyful bride. Her husband adored her, and they spent their time using her laptop to research all the places Chise would like to go on their honeymoon, with carnal interludes of course.

Yet throughout her wonderous loved up day with her newly-wed husband, a voice in the back of her head whispered to her. The 7 day timer was ticking away, and then there would be a blood bath. Who would be next? Every sacrifice they had carried out to date had escalated from each to the next. More bodies. More violence. More hands-on feeding from Chise. _Just what will Elias make me do next?_


End file.
